


Amo

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Harry Potter, D/s, Dominación, Drama & Romance, Drarry, Falling In Love, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Kink, Lemon, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexual Slavery, Top Draco Malfoy, sumisión, sumiso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 50,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: Draco no encuentra a su sumiso ideal, es exigente y tiene un gusto especial poco común en el gremio. Hasta que es invitado a una sesión a la que acude por compromiso, lo ha encontrado, pero nada es tan fácil como parece, ¿o sí?DRARRY.BDSM, d/s, BoyLove.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 50
Kudos: 71





	1. Avisos, aclaraciones y otras cositas

Sí, hola, soy yo de nuevo.  
  
  
  
  
  


¿Qué no ha pasado ni un día del Kink Week III? Sí.

¿Qué es la historia del último one shot? También.

¿Qué llevo emocionada con esta historia más de un mes? A tope.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Os cuento un poco cómo ha surgido esto. (Puedes saltártelo si no te interesan mis pajas mentales) 

Yo quería acabar el kink con un drarry, porque... obvio. Iba a ser una cosita toda dulce y melosa, y entonces esta cabeza mía que me dice ... y sí...

Pues me dijo, haz un kinktober con las mismas palabras pero de una misma historia drarry y no un one shot, y publícalos a la vez. Gracias al dios del Yaoi no siempre me hago caso a mí misma, porque a estas alturas estaría colapsando delante del ordenador.  
  
  


Lo que sí hice fue ir escribiendo poco a poco esto. Así empezó, la cosa se fue reliando, y como muchas veces pasa no todo acaba como una idea al escribir.  
  
  
  
  
  


🖤 **Advertencias:**

Como su propio nombre indica aquí hay un Amo, o sea que esto va a tratar de una relación Dominación/Sumisión (d/s) en un contexto de BDSM.

Avisadas quedáis que lo que aquí pase tendrá que ver con una relación sexual especial y dura.

Otra advertencia es que estos temas son para mayores de 18 años, porque así está estipulado.

Esto quiere decir, que si tienes menos, no es mi problema que te traumes, es que yo ya he avisado que esto es lo que es.

Por lo tanto, si me dejas tu comentario luciéndome tu corta edad, lo borro. Sin que me tiemble el pulso, que últimamente me tiembla poco.  
  
  
  


🖤🖤 **Más aclaraciones:**

No insultes a los personajes, tienen corazoncitos y yo también. Aunque no contesto todo, y menos una ristra de insultos salidos del pozo más oscuro de las cloacas, sí que los leo. Y chocan mucho.

Sé que muchas veces es vuestra manera de desahogaros, sin mala intención.

Entiendo que algunas acciones o actitudes puedan resultarte molestas, pero ellos no se lo merecen y yo tampoco.

Lee, disfruta, o si no te gusta, no pasa nada, tengo más historias y me encantará verte por ellas si te apetece.  
  


🖤🖤🖤 **Disclaimer:**

Como siempre, el mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes.

🖤🖤🖤🖤 **Actualizaciones** :

Dos capítulos semanales, según mi cronograma serán martes y jueves.  
  
  


Así que nos vemos el próximo martes.

Besitos

Shimi.


	2. Capítulo 1

Draco bebía con calma un Whisky bastante decente. Llevaba yendo a aquel club varios meses, pero el producto no era completamente de su agrado.

Era, quizás, un poco quisquilloso cuando buscaba un nuevo sumiso. Pero siempre había sido alguien exigente, el tiempo solo lo había agravado.

Tras la guerra había recuperado junto a su familia su antiguo estatus, era impresionante lo que el dinero podía llegar a hacer. Y en este caso, le había abierto las puertas, especialmente a él, a la educación y al puesto de trabajo que ahora tenía.

Era el Director de Relaciones Internacionales Mágicas del Ministerio de Magia Inglés, sus amplios conocimientos de leyes, su dominio de lenguas y sus contactos familiares, le habían hecho ser el mejor candidato. Y él estaba orgulloso de haber llegado tan lejos.

No negaría que el dinero había hecho mucho, pero que el héroe mágico hablara por ellos en los juicios tras la guerra, decantó la balanza.

Ahora tenía la vida que quería, y sus gustos, un tanto especiales no eran un verdadero problema. Solo necesitaba encontrar al tipo perfecto para él.

Un bonito chico de pelo rubio y ondulado, con solo un pequeño bóxer negro y un collar en su cuello le llevó un mensaje.

Draco lo miró bien, era bonito, muy bonito pero no era su tipo.

—Mi amo quiere que se le una en su mesa, señor.—El joven tenía un acento cadencioso, italiano o español.

Siguió la vista hasta encontrar a un hombre con la misma máscara que todos usaban allí, una que a pesar de todo no escondía una sonrisa que conocía bien. Hacíaa mucho que no se encontraban, y su rasgos familiares le trajeron muy buenos recuerdos.

Draco se levantó y el joven rubio le siguió a una prudencial distancia.

En una mesa apartada estaba su viejo amigo, Blaise Zabini. Le había perdido la pista pocos años tras la guerra, sabía que se fue a Italia, donde no había ningún prejuicio sobre los coqueteos de su familia con Voldemort y su séquito.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!—le saludó Draco estrechando su mano, Zabini le empujó a un abrazo mucho más apretado de lo que a Draco le gustaba el contacto con otro humano.

—Me alegra saber que siguen gustándote estos lugares.—A Draco no se le olvidaba que había sido Zabini el que le había puesto nombre a sus gustos.

El pequeño sumiso se acomodó a los pies de su amigo, mientras este acariciaba su cabello.

Esa era la imagen clásica, el perfecto sumiso, pequeño, delicado, complaciente. Draco podía ver la belleza en ello, pero no le excitaba, y en esos asuntos la excitación era el eje central. También el poder, el control, y el dominio de otro ser humano.

Su cuidado, su devoción, y su entrega. Pero para Draco sentir una fuerte atracción por su sumiso era crucial.

A él le gustaban grandes, le gustaban muy masculinos, y le gustaban que hubiera algo que dominar, no un ser sumiso y complaciente al 100%. Y ese era el motivo por el que solía irse solo a casa casi todas las noches.

— _Cucciolo_ , ve a buscar unas copas para mi amigo y para mí.—Aquel apelativo cariñoso le molestó a Draco, pero hizo todo lo posible por disimularlo.

—¿Hace mucho que volviste a Londres?—preguntó evitando mirar a su perfecto sumiso.

—Solo he venido por negocios, realmente, detesto el clima de Inglaterra.—Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre recordaba a Zabini lanzándose hechizos de calor en su época de Hogwarts.—¿Cómo han ido las cosas por aquí?

—No puedo quejarme—reconoció, era consciente de la otra versión que le podía haber tocado vivir, el paria dentro de su mundo—. Soy director de las Relaciones Internacionales Mágicas.

—Vaya—le palmeó la pierna Zabini—. Sí que te ha ido bien. ¿No tienes sumiso?

Zabini siempre le había sorprendido por lo directo que podía llegar a ser, algo que entre sus compañeros de casa no era de lo más habitual, y motivo por el que había tenido sus más y sus menos con algunos miembros.

—Ahora mismo no.

—Supongo que sigues siendo tan exquisito como siempre.

—Hay cosas que no cambian.

El "cachorrito" volvía con dos copas de whisky, Draco tomó la suya, y presenció la delicada caricia que Zabini le hizo al chico que acomodó su mejilla contra el interior de su pierna mientras volvía a su postura habitual.

Realmente echaba de menos tener algo similar, el calor de otro cuerpo entregado al suyo, a sus deseos y sus cuidados.

Tomó un amplio sorbo y miró alrededor. Se centró en un grupo de hombres con la indumentaria característica, poca ropa, y todos en posturas comprometedoras.

Sí, alguno podría gustarle. Uno de ellos era un poco más grande que los demás, pero no lo suficiente. Quizás fuera hora de intentarlo. El sumiso le miró, y Draco agitó los dedos en su pierna, este comenzó a andar de rodillas hacia él.

—Mañana haremos una pequeña sesión, un amo quiere público para aleccionar a su sumiso.—Le interrumpió Zabini—Creo que puede interesarte, interesarte de verdad—Señaló al tipo que seguía acercándose de rodillas.

Draco levantó su mano negando y notó la decepción en el hombre, que volvía hasta su sitio con el rabo entre las piernas.

—¿Realmente?

Zabini tenía una media sonrisa que le quedaba demasiado bien, él lo sabía, acercó a su sumiso más a su entrepierna y este comenzó a lamerle.

—Te mandaré una lechuza con la hora y la dirección.

Draco apuró su copa, no tenía ningún problema en ver un poco de acción entre su amigo y su sumiso, que ya estaba sacando su miembro para lamerlo.

Pero sabía cuando alguien le estaba diciendo que el tiempo entre ellos había acabado.

—Un placer volver a verte, Zabini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya es martes!
> 
> Vuelvo a mis horarios habituales por las mañanas que son las madrugadas de muchas de vosotras, espero que aún así os lleguen las notificaciones.
> 
> Tenía tanta ilusión por comenzar a publicar esta historia. Espero que os guste, hacía tiempo que no me ilusionaba tanto y de momento, estoy dedicada a ella en exclusividad. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía así, mi cabeza funciona en varias historias a la vez para no aburrirse.
> 
> En fin, que aquí está el primer capítulo, a las que habéis leído el Kink III ¿os suenan este amo y este sumiso?
> 
> Nos vemos el jueves.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	3. Capítulo 2

Como Zabini prometió, le mandó una lechuza, la dirección le resultaba familiar y la hora adecuada para su agenda del día.

Draco no era muy dado a ese tipo de sesiones, no al menos con gente desconocida. A él le gustaba más aleccionar a sus sumisos en privado, pero sabía que a veces, tanto un castigo, como una recompensa, era dado de ese modo.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, Draco hubiera declinado la proposición, se hubiera llevado a ese tipo de la noche anterior a una de las salas y lo hubiera probado.

Pero tenía cierta historia con Zabini, y él conocía sus gustos a la perfección. Solo por eso llevaba todo el día un poco expectante.

Su trabajo era muy absorbente, algo que le dejaba bastante poco tiempo libre para dedicar a algo más. A Draco, no le preocupaba realmente, pero a sus anteriores parejas les resultaba del todo insoportable. Draco sabía bien que no era el trabajo, sino su lista de prioridades, y ellos nunca iban primero.

Necesitaba un sumiso con urgencia o tendría la horrible tentación de volver a encontrar una pareja para llenar ese tonto vacío.

La dirección no estaba lejos del Ministerio, lo bueno de pasar tantas horas allí era que había llegado a instalar un baño completo en su despacho, una buena ducha, ropa limpia un poco más informal y estuvo caminando hasta la casa que reconoció de una fiesta en una embajada hacía solo unos meses.

Aquello se ponía interesante, mercancía exótica.

Un mayordomo le hizo pasar sin muchos cuestionamientos, estaba claro que le esperaban.

Draco se lanzó el hechizo que colocaba una suave máscara oscura que dejaba solo sus ojos y labios visibles

El protocolo era claro, no debían verse ninguna parte de sus rostros, así que el leve antifaz que usaban todos en el club esa noche no sería suficiente.

No era el primero en llegar, reconoció a Zabini y su sumiso, y les dirigió un leve saludo. El ambiente, claramente, no era el de una reunión de amigos. Por otro solo había dos sumisos en la sala a los pies de sus respectivos amos. Y con él, llegaron otros dos amos más sin acompañantes.

No sabía cuántos iban a ser, pero cuando las puertas se cerraron, y otra más pequeña se abrió dando paso a dos personas, supo que la sesión había comenzado.

Un amo vestido de traje negro llevaba atado por una gruesa correa a un sumiso que era completamente el tipo de Draco.

El collar al rededor era ancho, como su cuello, sus músculos grandes y apretados. Su rostro y cabello tapados no le daban pistas de ningún rasgo más que su deslumbrante físico que eclipsaba al de su amo.

Como el resto de sumisos solo llevaba un pequeño trozo de ropa interior, donde se podía apreciar un bulto considerable.

No, Zabini no había olvidado para nada sus gustos.

—Gracias a todos por venir—dijo el amo del traje, Draco inclinó su cabeza en gesto de saludo y agradecimiento, pero le costaba horrores que sus ojos no fueran a ese magnífico espécimen.

Había adoptado la postura clásica, sobre sus rodillas con las palmas sobre ellas y la mirada gacha. Aún así, aquel tipo era incapaz de irradiar un aura de sumisión.

Draco se excitó demasiado sorprendido, y hacía tiempo que era difícil sorprenderle.

Todos se colocaron en círculo al rededor del sumiso a aleccionar, Draco quedó a su derecha, sus fuertes piernas y sus glúteos marcados era algo que deseo poder atar convenientemente, pero esa noche, Draco no ponía las normas.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los que ese tipo de eventos no eran de su agrado, pero contempló como el amo al mando colocaba a su posesión.

—Abre más las piernas, puta.—Golpeó el hombre los fuertes muslos del sumiso, que las abrió. El suspensorio casi no retenía los testículos del sumiso, y a Draco le picaban las manos por azotarlos.

—Este sucio perro no entiende cuatro conceptos básicos—continuó—, como podéis ver, su actitud sigue siendo arrogante.

Draco lo estudió bien, no era arrogante, era indómito, que eran cosas distintas.

El cuerpo del sumiso era pura tensión, se notaba que no estaba a gusto, y Draco se sintió molesto, no con el sumiso, sino con el amo, estaba enfadado.

En ese momento se escuchó algo escurrir y caer, un plug anal que el sumiso había llevado y que entre sus fuertes nalgas no se había visto.

La bofetada que recibió no era algo que no ocurriera habitualmente, pero a Draco de nuevo le incomodó la situación.

El plug fue devuelto a su lugar sin que el sumiso se relajara.

Draco miró a Zabini una sola vez, la máscara que llevaban no dejaba mostrar ninguna expresión, pero su sumiso no era tan bueno como su amo, y notó la mano de Zabini acariciando al rubito para tranquilizarlo.

El espectáculo no mejoró, aquel sumiso no estaba a gusto con su amo, y era tan evidente que este solo se enfadaba más y más con él.

Draco no era ningún buen samaritano, eran problemas de comunicación, de compatibilidad diría, algo que tenían que solucionar entre los dos.

Pero ese sumiso, en sus manos, podría ser otra cosa, una cosa realmente buena.

Uno a uno, los amos fueron castigando el cuerpo del sumiso, lo azotaron, lo ahogaron tanto con sus miembros como con juguetes, sus pezones fueron pinzados y maltratados, solo su culo fue respetado por orden de su amo. El minúsculo suspensorio no mostró cambios, y Draco se centró en eso.

No todos los sumisos disfrutaban sexualmente de esas prácticas, una falta de erección no era tan importante, pero el tamaño de ese hombre era realmente memorable.

Draco posó su pie calzado por un elegante zapato negro de cordones italianos, aplastó el miembro blando pero generoso, haciendo que el sumiso le mirara por primera vez.

Unos bonitos ojos verdes, muy verdes con una mirada retadora.

No podía ser, no podía ser algo tan bueno como eso, Draco tuvo ganas de reír, al darse cuenta de que no habría máscara que pudiera contener quién era.

Y al parecer, Potter, también lo había reconocido. En realidad Draco no era muy amigo de ocultar su rostro, las expresiones eran un manjar en ese mundillo.

Y los ojos grises-plateados eran muy poco comunes.

Draco lo pisó con más fuerza, y Potter por primera vez se quejó. Había empezado mal la noche, pero ahora, ahora había mejorado demasiado rápido, y con demasiada gente.

El amo de Potter estaba a punto de reprenderlo por quejarse, pero Draco lo detuvo, nadie iba a robarle ese momento.

Lo tomó de la barbilla, y notó como su antiguo compañero de escuela quiso apartar el rostro. Ante todos esos ameritaba una buena reprimenda, Draco lo sabía.

Pero a Draco los demás le importaban bien poco en esos momentos, solo le importaba Potter, como si realmente estuvieran solos.

Por su mente pasaron una ristra de imágenes que si hubiera sido un novato en aquello le hubieran hecho eyacular sobre el rostro de Potter. Pero solo sonrió, bajo su caro zapato, la polla dura de Potter le complació.

Draco abandonó la velada en ese momento, sin importarle el protocolo que debería haber seguido con el anfitrión.

Pensaba agraviarle mucho, mucho más.

Anotó mentalmente regalarle a Zabini uno de los vinos más caros de las bodegas de los Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviamente iba a ser Harry, jajajaj, es un drarry.
> 
> Me da a mí que Draco siempre, siempre, tiene todo lo que quiere.
> 
> Hasta el martes que viene.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	4. Capítulo 3

A pesar de trabajar ambos en el mismo Ministerio, encontrarse con Potter no era algo tan común como pudiera parecer.

Llevaba días saboreando el descubrimiento, tener el nombre del amo mediocre de Potter fue demasiado fácil.

¿Cómo, y de verdad, cómo había acabado con un tipo así?

Necesitó una semana completa para dar con Potter, se había ido en una misión, y lo hizo llamar por su jefe para que prestara servicios en el departamento de relaciones internacionales.

Para algo tenía que servir ese puesto suyo que tanto trabajo le había costado.

Paladeó la incomodidad del auror, y eso que quería hacer como si entre los dos no pasara nada.

Pero tampoco iba a llevar eso a un extremo desagradable, Draco solo quería hacerle una propuesta.

—Podemos saltarnos todo esto de que no éramos tú y yo los de la otra noche, pero me parece que desaprovecharíamos algo bueno para ambos.

Potter le miró desafiante y Draco se excitó, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no excitaba de ese modo con la mera presencia de alguien?

—No estoy interesado, Draco.

El uso de su propio nombre fue estúpidamente sorpresivo, porque después de tantos años no se había permitido usar el _Harry_ nunca.

—No creo que tengas un buen amo, ni siquiera creo que lo disfrutes, Harry.

El auror era una masa de tensión, parecía que relajarse no estaba ni dentro ni fuera para él.

—Eso, al fin y al cabo, no es asunto tuyo.

—Te ofrezco un trato, una prueba, probémoslo un mes.

—No.

—Si con un pie pude excitarte cuando nada de lo que te hicieron la otra noche lo hizo, me deja claro que te opones porque soy yo.

—Por supuesto que es porque eres tú.

Draco había recibido a Harry sentado tras su mesa llena de permisos que tenía que firmar. Harry se había mantenido de pie y lejos de su alcance todo lo posible.

Draco se levantó.

El auror era una mole de puro músculo, ancho y grande, ya lo había podido comprobar; en contraste con su propio cuerpo delgado y estilizado vestido de negro, Draco se veía mucho más pequeño a su lado, aunque en realidad solo los separaban pocos centímetros de altura.

—Pensé que tú y yo estábamos en buenos términos—sonrió Draco.

—No para esto.— _Harry_ era tan duro como su cuerpo, comenzaba a comprender parte de la impotencia de su amo.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, hacía tiempo que entre ellos solo había habido cordialidad, este nuevo Harry le recordaba demasiado al viejo Draco.

—Está bien.—El viejo Draco era caprichoso, el nuevo, paciente—Solo no te dejes maltratar sin propósito, búscate otro amo que te respete y te produzca placer.

Draco volvió a su escritorio, Harry seguía en el mismo sitio, mirándole.

—Firmé un acuerdo _servus aeternam_ —dijo al fin—. No es revocable.

Draco lo miró sorprendido, eso no era legal, desde hacía mucho tiempo.

No dijo nada, eso no lo había esperado.

En el silencio de su despacho pudo ver una de las aristas de la desolación de Harry Potter. Draco no hacía promesas vacías, no podía decirle que cambiaría eso, porque ni siquiera sabía en qué términos trabajaba su acuerdo.

Cuando el auror se fue de su despacho con un escueto, “Adiós”, Draco se levantó.

Sabía que no tenía nada sobre aquello en su despacho, pero que algo tan obsoleto como un acuerdo de esclavitud, de esclavitud sexual perpetua, estaría en la biblioteca de la Mansión Malfoy.

Hacía años que no vivía en la Mansión, aunque por derecho ya era suya.

Sus padres tampoco eran muy asiduos a ella, y en esos momentos se encontraba mantenida solamente por los elfos familiares.

Algún día tendría que volver a aquel lugar, pero los recuerdos malos seguían predominando sobre los buenos, y eso que habían durado mucho menos tiempo.

Durante una tarde completa investigó el asunto llegando a una única conclusión.

¿Qué había tenido Harry en su cabeza para firmar aquello?

Básicamente era una propiedad, con ciertas libertades.

Un contrato de esclavitud que solo privaba al amo de matarlo. Había anotaciones sobre ciertos aspectos que podrían añadírsele.

No le extrañaba la incomodidad que había notado, él no estaba haciendo aquello por gusto.

Draco no era ningún buen samaritano, pero hasta a él aquello le parecía excesivo y cruel, la sumisión siempre, siempre debía ser algo voluntario. Él no la concebía en otros términos.

Necesitaba ver aquel contrato, al menos esperaba que Harry tuviera una copia, porque dudaba que su amo le dejara echar una ojeada al suyo, y menos después del estúpido desplante de Draco.

Cuando fue a buscar a Harry al cuartel de aurores le dijeron que volvía a estar en una misión, Draco ya no sabía si aquello era cierto. Realmente necesitaba conocer los términos del contrato.

Pero la misión duró bastante menos que la anterior, y un muy mal humorado auror con heridas en la mitad de su cuerpo se presentó de nuevo en su despacho.

—Deja de llamarme, ya te he dicho que no es posible.—Esta vez no hubo formalismo ni buenas palabras, Potter asestó un golpe con su puño a su preciosa y carísima mesa.

—Necesito ver tu contrato—dijo sencillamente Draco.

—No.

—No sé qué estarías pensando para firmar un acuerdo así, quiero pensar que lo hiciste sin saber realmente lo que estabas haciendo, sino es que eres realmente imbécil.

—Como te dije, no es asunto tuyo.

Draco se levantó, ese Potter muscular sería lo que quisiera como auror, pero Draco era dueño de sus decisiones y no se amedrentaba por un par de golpes sobre la mesa.

—Como yo lo veo tienes dos opciones, una es seguir tal y como estás, que creo que no es muy de tu agrado—le expuso Draco—. La otra, dejarme ayudarte.

La sonrisa ladina de Harry le decía que no creía nada de lo que decía.

—¿Para conseguir ser mi amo?

—No niego que lo deseo, pero no así.—Draco apretó su hombro—Así no está bien.

Harry dejó caer su cabeza, mostrando su verdadero cansancio.

Sobre la mesa de Draco un amplio pergamino se extendió.

Draco estuvo leyéndolo detalladamente bajo la atenta mirada de Harry.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—le preguntó cuando lo terminó de leer por quinta vez.

—Tenía a Hermione.

Las firmas de todos los amos que Harry había tenido era una larga fila de nombres, pero el primero fue el que hizo a Draco entender.

Voldemort.

—¿Cómo pudiste matarlo? Este acuerdo no te lo permitiría.

—Me cedió para poder matarme cuando se dio cuenta de que la profecía era completamente real, y que yo jamás le dejaría tener todo el poder que él quería.

Pasó al descendiente de un mortífago muerto de bajo nivel que heredó un sumiso demasiado poderoso para él, algunos apellidos posteriores los conocía, otros no.

—Te ceden rápido.

—No soy fácil de manejar.

—¿Nunca has pedido que destruyan el contrato?

—Una vez tratamos de hacerlo, no se puede.

—Todo es posible, por favor—bufó Draco—. Me haré con tu contrato.

—¿Vas a comprarme?—Elevó sus cejas Harry.

—¿Tienes una idea mejor?

—No te lo va a ceder, este no quiere hacerlo, créeme, y menos a ti.

Eso ya lo veremos, pensó Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sabemos que entre estos dos las cosas no podían ser tan simples. Bueno, sí podrían pero no me da la ganas XDDD
> 
> ¿Quién decidió que fueran martes y jueves? Se me hace largo, pero bueeeno, aún me quedan algunos capítulos finales para acabar, así que es el mejor modo de no estresarse. 
> 
> Pues hasta el jueves.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	5. Capítulo 4

Efectivamente, Hugo Limpicott no quería deshacerse de su más valiosa posesión.

El hombrecillo no se había visto en una igual cuando recibió como pago un regalo tan goloso.

Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico inglés, suyo.

Si a Draco ya le había repugnado el hombre el primer día, después de su primer encuentro directamente lo odiaba. Hacía años que no odiaba a nadie, despreciar sí, pero odiar, era casi vintage para él.

El contrato de Harry tenía anexos que cada amo había ido añadiendo.

Podía desempeñar una profesión, podía tener domicilio propio, podía llevar una vida aparentemente normal, salvo por el detalle de no poder disfrutar de ninguna otra relación sexual.

Por otro lado, el mismo acuerdo de base le otorgaba ciertas garantías, como su vida y evitar mutilaciones. Viniendo de alguien como Voldemort le sorprendían aquellas premisas.

Pero quizás tuviera algún gusto en común con aquel loco desquiciado que los tuvo a todos en jaque por años.

Potter, Harry, comenzó a buscar su mirada en muchos más encuentros fortuitos de los que habían tenido todos aquellos años.

¿Podía ser posible que donde él vio casualidad hubiera una intención por no encontrarse realmente?

Draco calculó que Harry llevaba teniendo esa vida desde hacía unos 15 años.

Pero el número de Amos en su haber era bastante más del doble, y aquello era aún más intrigante. Pensando egoístamente, si uno había accedido a tenerlo, ¿por qué lo pasaría tan pronto?

Draco no lo hubiera hecho, sin duda.

A cargo de Limpicott llevaba más de un año, podía entender que donde los demás habían cejado, este estaba cobrando buena cuenta de Harry.

Pero en realidad tenía que ser desesperante tener un sumiso que no hiciera el más mínimo caso bajo ninguna circunstancia.

A Draco le gustaban los retos, no los imposibles, y el tipejo aquel lo tenía imposible para conseguir algo más que introducir objetos en el culo o la boca de Harry.

—No hay dinero para comprarle, es mío—se mofó Limpicott.

—Todo tiene un precio, créame, todo.

—Hay cosas que no se compran, muchacho.—Aquel calificativo a sus 32 años y con su puesto, era un insulto en toda regla.

Draco prefería irse, así no iba a conseguir nada, pero antes de irse se giró.

—¿Sabe que nunca será suyo? De verdad suyo. Es evidente que él no siente eso por usted, al principio pensé que era una lástima para Harry, pero ahora me doy cuenta que los desgraciados son ambos.

El hombre estaba molesto, porque Draco tenía razón.

—Sentir lo que es que alguien no solo te obedezca sino que desee hacerlo, que se muera por hacerlo, que seas su luna y su sol, que su entrega sea porque no desea hacer otra cosa, eso es algo que nunca tendrá con Harry.

—No necesito eso.—Pero ambos sabían que eso era justo lo que deseaba, y que también sabía que no podía conseguirlo.

A Draco le llevó un mes, y mucho dinero, al final sí fue cuestión de dinero.

Draco fue quien propuso una sesión, Zabini atendió a su llamada y volvió de Italia con su sumiso. Un par de amos más, y una invitación a Limpicott.

Draco había entrenado a un joven por todo aquel mes, su talante sumiso no era lo que le atrajo, sino un físico concreto, uno ancho y robusto, un tipo ridículamente semejante a Harry.

Draco lo adiestró, aquello no fue complicado, ni siquiera fue complicado que aceptase su propuesta para cumplir con su planes.

Fue más complicado hacer venir a los amos determinados que él quería, aquella sesión iba a ser una demostración, un show orquestado para un objetivo claro.

Puesto que la relación de esos hombres con sus sumisos era algo diferente a lo habitual en un espectáculo similar. Sentían verdadera adoración por sus sumisos y no los compartían, de hecho varios de ellos eran matrimonios consumados.

Pero donde el dinero no fue suficiente, lo fueron los favores.

Draco tenía a su sumiso con el rostro contra su pierna cuando vio entrar a Harry.

La mirada iracunda le hormigueó toda la piel, todos los sumisos estaban en la misma posición, Harry no la adoptó, Draco tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

Aquello no era más que una demostración a Limpicott de lo que jamás tendría, de lo que estaba perdiendo en retener a alguien que nunca le daría algo así.

Notaba la mirada celosa por las órdenes dadas ejecutadas sin pensar, la sincronía entre amo y sumiso, el placer de ambos.

Pero Draco no contó con que aquello también mostraría a Harry lo que él tampoco podía tener, Draco era lamido con devoción mientras con la mirada observaba la furia de Harry, pero como esta por un momento mutó a una de anhelo y tristeza.

Draco no volvió a mirar a Harry y se centró en su sumiso que disfrutaba como un sumiso debía hacerlo.

Apartó un par de lágrimas de sus ojos, le acarició consolándole e instándole a continuar, a su alrededor escenas muy similares sucedían, salvo la de los únicos elementos discordantes.

Sacó su miembro de su boca para que Limpicott pudiera ver el rostro de su sumiso disfrutando de atenderle, como presupuso, el hombre le devoraba con los ojos.

Draco lo penetró en cuatro pisando su rostro para disfrute de unos ojos codiciosos. Volaban de unos a otros, lleno de gemidos mientras él a dura penas hacía que Harry fuera más que un muñeco sexual.

Su sumiso lamía la suela de su zapato, y Draco evitaba cualquier contacto visual con Harry.

Pero con un gesto ensayado le indicó a su sumiso que mirara a Limpicott con los ojos nublados de deseo, todos los sumisos lo hicieron.

La sesión acabó como Draco había previsto.

Harry ahora era suyo, pero no lo encontró cuando salió de su acuerdo con Limpicott que había aceptado a su propio sumiso como regalo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mí este Draco me gusta muchísimo, la verdad. Consigue lo que quiere y encima lo hace de un modo demasiado bueno. 
> 
> En mi mente, Draco, bien enfocado tiene potencial para cualquier cosa que quiera.
> 
> Ya lo tiene, a ver qué piensa Harry.
> 
> Hasta el martes que viene.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi


	6. Capítulo 5

Era imposible que Harry no supiera que había cambiado de dueño, el nombre de Draco aparecía en el contrato.

De nuevo, el auror, le estaba evitando. Estúpidamente, Draco pensó que Harry se sentiría aliviado con el resultado.

Oportunas misiones le tuvieron fuera del la ciudad un par de semanas, pero era inevitable que Harry apareciera en su casa cuando lo citó.

—¿Pensabas evitarme mucho más tiempo?—Draco le esperaba en el salón, Harry ni le miró, ni le contestó.

Draco podía estar en silencio por horas, pero no había llamado a Harry para luchar un pulso de silencio.

—He tratado de destruir el contrato.—Por fin se ganó una mirada, pero casi mejor se la hubiera ahorrado, Harry parecía que quisiera matarlo—Como dijiste, no es posible.

—No tenías que haberlo hecho, te dije que no lo hicieras.—La rabia de Harry explotó rompiendo el juego de carísimos vasos de cristal que Draco había servido para ambos.

Draco se levantó y fue hasta Harry, lo que parecía un suicidio, pero debía controlarlo o destrozaría su hogar.

—Encontraré una solución, te lo prometo.—Acercó su mano hasta su hombro, y por un momento pensó que Harry no se lo permitiría, pero no se apartó.

—No tenías derecho a hacernos esto.—Draco se preparó para un nuevo estallido, pero este no vino, lo que vinieron fueron las manos de Harry desatando su túnica de auror para desnudarse delante de Draco.

No podía negar que no hubiera deseado eso, exactamente eso, pero no así, la voluntariedad seguía siendo la piedra angular de aquello.

Llevó sus manos a las de Harry, que era realmente rápido en desnudarse. Ambos confluyeron en el cierre de sus pantalones.

—Así no, así nunca—le tranquilizó.

Harry inclinó su cabeza hacia abajo, casi llevándola hasta tu pecho, Draco le abrazó.

No, no había podido destruir el contrato, pero encontrarían una solución. Él era el claro ejemplo de que todo tenía solución.

—Gracias—escuchó sobre su oído. Harry era más alto que él, y ese abrazo improvisado le dejaba en una postura un tanto extraña.

Draco comenzó a vestirlo, descubriendo que era más dócil de lo que le había demostrado.

—¿Le diste a tu sumiso? Siento que lo perdieras.—Eso fue dicho mucho más bajo de lo que a Draco le pareció razonable para el mismo tipo que había destrozado un juego de cristalería de 400 galeones.

—No era mi sumiso, yo solo lo entrené para regalárselo a Limpicott.

Harry se sentó en el sillón que Draco había dispuesto para él, mientras los restos de cristales desaparecían del salón.

—¿Y los demás?

—Algunos son viejos amigos, otros favores que voy a deber.

—Nunca he estado en una sesión así.

—No son normales, algunos de los que viste son parejas muy estables. Es un nivel al que muy pocos consiguen llegar.

Draco sirvió un nuevo whisky para los dos.

—Le enseñaste lo que nunca tendría conmigo—concluyó Harry más relajado.

—Siento que tuvieras que verlo así.

Ambos callaron, eso significaría que Harry tampoco podría tenerlo.

—¿Cómo vas a querer hacer esto?—preguntó Harry después de un largo silencio.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Draco quería que fuera Harry el que hablara de la situación.

—Ahora soy tu sumiso, ¿qué piensas hacer con eso?

—Sabes lo que soy, sabes cuales son mis gustos, pero no sé si alguna vez has vivido una relación dom/sub sana.

—Querer dominar a alguien no es algo sano.

Draco solo le miró, aquello era complejo de explicar.

—¿Te pareció insano lo que viste?

Harry no contestó, pero no había hostilidad en él.

—Es solo una relación con unas reglas—continuó—, reglas que ponen ambas partes, que a ambas partes satisfacen. A veces no es fácil, lo que viste fue el culmen de la complicidad en una relación de este tipo.

—Tú parecías tenerla y sin embargo dices que no era nada tuyo.

—Yo soy muy bueno en lo que hago, en todo lo que hago—retó al auror—, solo necesité un mes con él y mucha motivación.

Harry le miraba sorprendido, y la sonrisa fue mutua, aunque Draco no mentía, él era muy bueno.

—¿Viste al chico de rizos rubios?—preguntó aún sonriendo.

—¿El que iba con Zabini?—Draco se sorprendió de que Harry se acordara de su viejo compañero de escuela, dado que hacía años que no vivía en Londres. Pero que este supiera de la sesión en la que él estaría le dejaba claro que ambos se conocían, un cierto resquemor molestó a Draco.

—Sí.

—Dudo que te acuerdes de Colin Creevey—señaló Harry—, pero por un momento pensé que estaba viendo a un fantasma.

Draco calló, los secretos de su amigo, seguirían siendo secretos si él los quería así. Pero sí, aquel jovencito, era la viva imagen de su único amor.

—Él es el sumiso perfecto, dócil, suave y complaciente por naturaleza.

—Lo opuesto a mí—río sin gracias Harry.

—Tú eres mi sumiso perfecto, Harry, por eso viene en principio a ti.

Sabía que aquello podía confundir la situación, pero no iba a negar la realidad, más cuando esta podía facilitar las cosas para ambos.

—Para mí tiene un fuerte carácter sexual, para otros es un modo de vida, eso lo debe descubrir cada uno. Pero como te decía hay reglas, acuerdos, y sobre todo límites, estos los pone el sumiso, y su amo siempre los respetará.

>>La entrega es algo placentero, y no una obligación, es un estado que muy pocas veces puede alcanzarse en la vida, y tenerla entre tus manos, un regalo inimaginable.

No es cuestión de maltratar, es saber donde el dolor se convierte en placer.

No es humillar, es liberarse de prejuicios y ataduras.

Harry le miraba en lo que parecía una postura relajada, pero no lo estaba para nada, todos los conceptos que Draco iba enumerando le eran de un modo u otro conocidos, pero una mala praxis los había distorsionado.

—Pero lo que tú tienes, o has tenido—puntualizó Draco—no ha sido eso, presupongo.

Harry evitó su mirada llevándola a su copa que casi no había probado.

—Lo tuyo no es voluntario.—Cuando Harry quiso argumentarle que él firmó el contrato, Draco le paró—Eso no es esto, se puede parecer, pero es completamente distinto. De "esto" puedes irte, siempre, sin dar explicaciones.

—No con todos fue como con el último—reconoció Harry—. Hubo buenos tipos, trataron de liberarme, pero no es posible.

Draco se ahorró la opinión de que un "buen tipo" no se hubiera desprendido de Harry.

—Sé que piensas que fui un estúpido, pero tenía mis motivos, y aún hoy merecen la pena.

—No te juzgo—suspiró Draco, inclinándose hacia delante—. Yo hice otro mal trato por mis padres.

Draco levantó la manga de su camisa, rara vez se la quitaba, no le gustaba ver aquella marca sobre su brazo.

Harry la miró desde el pozo de sus ojos, ambos habían hecho algo estúpido para salvar a los suyos.

Draco volvió a guardarla, y se dio cuenta que él sí había acabado su copa, y se sirvió otra, no pasó por alto el gesto molesto de Harry por su consumo de alcohol. Le complacería esta vez, y la dejó de lado.

—No me has dicho cómo vas a querer que llevemos esto—Volvió sobre el punto Harry.

—¿Cómo quieres llevarlo tú?

—Mi trabajo es lo más importante para mí—señaló Harry.

—Concuerdo contigo.

—Tengo derecho a mi propio domicilio y mi propia vida.

—Yo también.—Harry sin duda no esperaba aquella respuesta, y Draco se sintió complacido.

—No me importa tener sexo contigo—reconoció Harry sin apartar su mirada, retándole.

—Yo deseo tener sexo contigo.

—Qué manera más retorcida tienes para conseguirte un polvo, Malfoy—se burló de él, Draco sonrió, aquello era una buena base. Pero Draco de verdad iba a romper ese acuerdo, encontraría el modo.

Harry se levantó, dando por concluida su visita, Draco le acompañó a la chimenea.

—Mi chimenea siempre estará abierta para ti.—Su tono quería sonar sincero, amistoso, su voz sonó demasiado sexual.

Harry se puso rígido, y le evitó la mirada.

—Hazme la factura de la cristalería que rompí.

—No tienes que preocuparte...

—Hazme la maldita factura, Draco.—Fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer dentro de la chimenea.

Draco sonrió, aquella conversación pudo reconducirse, para él valía de sobra aquellos 400 galeones que nunca le cobraría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo mucho que decir más que es martes ^^, que esto marcha y espero que os esté gustando.
> 
> Hasta el jueves.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	7. Capítulo 6

Ninguno de los dos mentía cuando dijo que su trabajo era una prioridad, Harry casi siempre estaba de misiones, y Draco tenía suficiente trabajo como para tres vidas.

Pero antes de que pasara un mes, Draco se hizo la cuenta de que le llamaría si Harry no se ponía en contacto con él.

En ese tiempo había estado investigando, doblando alguna regla que otra, y aprovechando uno de sus viajes a una de las islas noruegas para tener una reunión con el único clan conocido en el que ese tipo de acuerdo aún seguían legalmente vigente.

Lo bueno y lo malo eran solo puntos de vistas culturales, porque allí los amos y los esclavos vivían en armonía.

Pero a pesar de ello, todos llegaron al mismo punto, no era posible romperlo.

Cuando vio aparecer a Harry de nuevo en su casa por su requerimiento sintió su estómago tirar de anticipación.

Hasta que vio el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

Draco se levantó para ver como estaba completamente morado y sangrante.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?—exclamó Draco.

—Una misión.

—¿Acaso no hay medimagos, o un maldito hechizo de sanación?

Harry bufó ante el enfado de Draco.

—Dijiste que viniera—le recordó.

—Podía esperar un par de horas a que te curaran—dijo como la máxima obviedad.

—Para la próxima vez, especifica.

—Ven conmigo.—Le señaló la puerta con la mano y Harry pasó por delante de él, olía a tigre.

Lo llevó a uno de los baños de su casa, no compró ese lugar por el absurdo número de baños, sino por las vistas, pero tener uno cerca les venía bien.

Hizo que Harry se sentara en la taza del inodoro debidamente cerrado, invocó una serie de tarros y cajitas con las que comenzó a limpiar sus heridas.

Harry en todo momento estuvo extrañamente callado y quieto.

Draco revisó su rostro varias veces hasta estar seguro de que había curado todas las heridas.

Luego miró a Harry a los ojos.

—Quizás no te viniera mal una ducha.—Frunció la nariz por el olor.

—¿Para qué me has llamado?—La versión menos magullada del auror de su propiedad le miraba fijo.

—He estado investigando sobre el contrato.

—¿Y?—Harry se quitó la túnica, Draco miró como aún había heridas bajo ella.

—¿En serio?—Las señaló y por primera vez desde que estaba allí, Harry sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco retomó la que parecía su nueva profesión como sanador de aurores imprudentes.

—Estuve en un clan donde establecen acuerdos como el nuestro.—Llevó sus ojos del pecho de Harry a sus ojos—Pero ellos no sabían el modo de romperlo.

—Eso podrías habérmelo dicho por lechuza.

Harry tenía razón, pero Draco quería verle. Aunque una parte de la típica relación dom/sub no se estuviera dando, quería verle y saber que estaba bien.

—¿Cuándo hubieras ido a San Mungo?—Harry miró más allá de Draco—. Pues eso, estás bajo mi cuidado, y te cuidaré.

—No lo necesito.—Se agitó violentamente levantándose haciendo que las cosas con las que le curaba Draco se cayeran al suelo.

Ambos se retaron con la mirada, y Harry subió en nivel con algo de magia intimidatoria.

—Recoge eso ahora mismo.—Su lado dominante no pudo con la situación.

Harry lo arrinconó, pero Draco no cedió ni un milímetro.

—Recógelo tú, _Amo—_ le ladró Harry.

Draco sonrió lo que enfadó mucho más al moreno.

—Tú lo has tirado sin justificación, tú lo recoges.

Las pupilas se movían de un ojo a otro de Draco.

—Me complacería mucho que lo hicieras, Harry.—Draco había leído el contrato, Harry no podía matarlo al igual que Draco no podía hacerlo, pero no ponía nada de que no pudiera darle un puñetazo como parecía querer hacerlo en ese momento.

Después de demasiado tiempo de tensión para un baño de tamaño medio, Harry no se agachó a recogerlo, sin embargo utilizó magia no verbal para colocar todo en su sitio.

No era exactamente lo que Draco había querido, pero le valía.

Harry se volvió a sentar en el inodoro, y Draco acarició su pelo.

Los ojos verdes le miraron desde esa postura sorprendidos.

—Que ellos no supieran cómo romperlo no significa que no se pueda.

—No conocía esta vena tuya, te llevarías bien con Hermione.

El ambiente había vuelto a ser relajado.

Harry era una bomba de relojería, y ahora se daba cuenta.

—Te dejaré darte una ducha, te espero fuera.

Aquello de nuevo sorprendió al moreno, cuyo rostro era como un maldito libro abierto.

—Quédate.—Le pidió Harry, Draco lo pensó, era lo primero que este le pedía.

Sopesó las opciones, no quería que Harry hiciera nada por obligación, lo de antes solo había sido educación.

Esto era diferente.

—Quiero tener sexo contigo—dijo Harry. Sin duda era el día de las sorpresas, pensó Draco.

Harry se levantó mostrando su pecho musculoso, pero sin duda una medio erección dentro de sus pantalones de auror fue lo que llamó su atención.

—¿Lo deseas de verdad?—peguntó Draco, contemplándolo.

Harry se acarició a sí mismo, Draco sonrió, pero se quedó donde estaba.

Harry se bajó los pantalones, mostrándole algo que no había podido llegar a ver, solo sentir. Y sí, era grueso, largo y recto.

Pero Draco tan solo lo contempló, Harry era demasiado bueno para los ojos, pero Draco no quería precipitarse.

Quería saber qué quería Harry.

Y pronto le mostró lo que tenía en mente, poniéndose de rodillas delante de él.

Si hubiera hecho eso en otro contexto, Draco le hubiera corregido la postura, pero no en ese momento.

Ante la nula acción de Draco, Harry dudó, y se giró sobre sí mismo, la emulación de una escena en concreto fue demasiado exacta para Draco, tan exacta que no podía ser.

Harry había utilizado la misma posición que le había hecho adoptar a su sumiso en la última sesión, abierto, con la cara en el suelo, abierto para él.

En otro contexto, sí, en este, no.

—Levántate, Harry.—Le pidió a Harry, que le miró con incredulidad. Pero Draco supo que no era por Harry, era por él, y así no podían empezar las cosas, tenía que ser por los dos.

El moreno le miró sorprendido, y se levantó.

—Así no.—Harry se sentía humillado, era algo evidente.

Draco dio los pocos pasos que necesitaba para estar a su lado.

—Eso lo haremos así cuando los dos lo acordemos.—Le movió el rostro para que le mirara—Nos sabes cuánto deseo hacerte eso, eso y mucho más, pero quiero hablarlo primero, quiero tus límites, quiero tu palabra de seguridad, y quiero que lo hagas porque aceptas ser mío no porque un contrato lo pone.

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron más animado.

—Ahora vamos a ir a la ducha, y voy a darte mucho jabón y mucho placer vainilla.

Harry sonrió, comprendiendo perfectamente el término.

Draco hizo que Harry entrara a la bañera, dejando caer los restos de suciedad de su cuerpo, para después llenarla y que se sentara dentro.

El cuerpo del auror llenaba la bañera que pronto estuvo hasta arriba de espuma.

—Esto es raro—se quejó Harry.

—Tenemos conceptos diferentes sobre lo que es raro y lo que no.

—No tengo tres años, puedo bañarme solo.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo.—Harry se quedó callado mientras Draco acariciaba sus cuerpo con las manos llenas de jabón, ni siquiera él podía decir que aquello no fuera bueno.

—Tú estas vestido—se quejó al rato.

—Tú decidiste desnudarte solito—le picó, ganándose que le salpicara completamente de agua.

—¿Quieres que me desnude?—le preguntó acariciándole el pene semierecto.

Harry gimió como respuesta.

—Dímelo, ¿quieres que me desnude?—repitió Draco.

—Sí.

Eso sí era verdad, eso era algo que Harry sí quería y Draco se deshizo de su camisa empapada y de sus pantalones arrastrando su ropa interior dejando su cuerpo desnudo que Harry contempló por un buen rato.

El miembro dentro de su mano creció completamente.

El suyo empezaba a adquirir un buen tamaño.

—No voy a romperme.—Le retó Harry, que parecía no querer llevar aquello por ese lado más íntimo, sin darse cuenta que esto no era nada para lo que Draco iba a pedirle si seguían por esa línea.

—Oh sí, bajo mi mano te romperás, pero yo te sostendré, Harry.

El mentado jadeó, no eran promesas vacías, no sí Harry lo aceptaba.

—Metete dentro—pidió, y Draco se lo concedió, el agua estaba caliente, y las manos de Draco no dejaban de acariciarlo.

Sus manos fueron hacia el miembro de Draco, pero este le paró.

—¿No quieres que te toque?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Con un demonio, pero tienes que preguntar.

—Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿quieres que te toque el pene?

Draco elevó una ceja, divertido.

—Sí.

Si a Draco le hubieran dicho que acabaría en una sesión de inocente masturbación mutua con el prototipo de sus fantasías, que además era su sumiso legalmente, y que no iba a ir más allá de aquello ese día, no se lo hubiera creído.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues jueves no es, no. Pero he decidido, por lo muy avanzada que llevo la historia, que puedo publicar tres veces a la semana. 
> 
> Lunes, miércoles y viernes. 
> 
> Secretamente, este era el plan original, pero no me fiaba de mí misma y tenerla lista.
> 
> ¿Qué os parece?
> 
> Yo creo que a nadie le va a disgustar esta decisión.
> 
> Pues nos vemos el viernes.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	8. Capítulo 7

Harry se fue, curado, limpio y masturbado.

Pero sobre todo se fue con la sensación de que Draco no era como sus anteriores amos.

Para él parecía que Harry era sobre todo, eso, Harry.

Y desde los 17 años, sexualmente, había sido de todo menos eso.

Una digresión de sí mismo, dos Harrys, tan separados que a veces pensaba que se volvería loco.

No todo fue malo, debía reconocerlo. Y jamás reconocería ante otra persona que disfrutó con Voldemort, pero también que se alegró de haber acabado con él.

Eran dos sentimientos tan extraños, porque sexualmente nunca había sido tan compatible como lo había llegado a ser con nadie como con él.

Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, los dos Harry habían estado juntos teniendo sexo con alguien más.

No sabía qué sentir.

Así que decidió hacer como hacía siempre, vivir y punto.

Salvo que no podía dejar de pensar en Draco. Lo había reconocido en el momento en el que había entrado en la sala con su antiguo amo.

Era un puñetero auror, uno muy bueno para que una máscara camuflara a alguien con unos rasgos que conocía a la perfección.

Era tan humillante que lo viera así, deseó que no le reconociera, no tuvo suerte.

Cuando lo persiguió para que fuera su sumiso, Harry hubiera querido cortarse un brazo antes que admitir que no hubiera habido cosa que deseara más.

Pero es fácil soñar con lo que nunca vas a poder tener, hasta que lo tienes. Draco se había convertido en su dueño legal.

Y eso había llevado a Harry al punto de la imprudencia, nunca había sido conocido entre sus compañero por ser un auror calmado y prudente, pero ese grado de tendencia suicida era nuevo hasta para él.

Lo que había sentido cuando lo vio con otro sumiso, lo que eso le hizo por dentro era algo de lo que aún siendo suyo ahora, no podía superar, porque Harry no era capaz de eso.

Él no era sumiso, solo hacía lo que tenía que hacer, y eso era dejarse follar de mil maneras, a veces disfrutándolas, otras no.

No sentía pena por sí mismo, esa fase había muerto, y lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario.

Hermione nunca supo qué fue lo que hizo, solo achacaba su poco éxito en el amor a ser una figura tan famosa.

Harry no podía emprender una relación romántica, no cuando pertenecía a otra persona.

Había tenido tantos amos, algunos ni siquiera lo usaron, era demasiado para ellos; otros lo heredaban y lo cambiaban rápidamente. Harry no era fácilmente domable y eso no era del gusto de todos.

Pero luego estaban lo que querían hacer de él algo que no era, esos eran los peores, porque al no conseguirlo se frustraban, frustración para ellos, frustración para Harry.

A los sádicos, Harry, directamente los aplastaba con magia, destruía cuanto encontraba en su camino.

Pero ninguno, en 15 años lo había tratado como lo hacía Draco, y eso era malo.

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía humillado, y Draco lo había conseguido, hacía tiempo que no se había mostrado como lo había hecho ante alguien, no sin una orden.

Y este le había rechazado, para hacerlo sentir mil veces mejor.

Era malo, porque cuando se cansara, se diera cuenta de que aquel contrato no podía romperse, lo cedería, y entonces Harry tendría que ir con otra persona.

No volvió a casa de Draco hasta que este le llamó, aunque se había sentido bien, no quería acostumbrarse.

Salvo, que Draco tenía otros planes, y Harry no había podido parar de pensar en él, y de desear algunas cosas.

Lo encontró tan elegante como siempre, con sus ropas caras y a medida, con su cabello rubio y corto, en un peinado moderno para alguien como él. Pero que nadie podría lucir mejor. Por supuesto que Harry estaba en problemas, porque Draco, era Draco, no un tipo cualquiera que lo usaba por una temporada.

Era el niño que había crecido junto a él, con el que había peleado mil veces por las cosas más estúpidas, pero también el que le había demostrado que podía cambiarse por los motivos adecuados.

Cuando le pidió ser su nuevo amo, como si solo fuera una decisión que Harry pudiera tomar, se enfadó, porque le hubiera dicho que sí.

Porque si con alguien hubiera deseado ese tipo de relación, era con el maldito Draco Malfoy.

Y en sus locas fantasías, pensó que ser heredado, cedido o comprado por él podría ser la solución. Dejó de desear cosas que no iban a suceder a los 20.

Y ahora, aparecía él con un plan magistral, le compraba dando a otro en su lugar, salvo que ese otro podría irse cuando quisiera.

Harry no, y Draco que le miraba con una sonrisa desde su maldito sillón de la mejor calidad, saldría de su vida.

—¿Qué tal ha ido tu semana?—Aquella pregunta le hirió, en serio, maldito Draco Malfoy, con su charla trivial, con sus “buenas intenciones” ojalá solo le follara y punto.

—Bien, no me he ganado ninguna amputación de mis miembros—se encogió de hombros—, yo diría que eso es éxito total.

La risa profunda de esta versión adulta del niño mimado que él había conocido le hizo temblar, le señaló un sillón gemelo. Y le preguntó por su vida.

Draco hablaba con esa voz modulada como de locutor de radio que erizaba su piel, le había dicho que era bueno, Harry no lo dudaba.

Y eso aún le molestó más, debía reconocer que una cosa era que aceptara su situación, y otra que controlara su carácter.

Su irritabilidad era uno de sus mayores problemas, pero también le había servido como escudo defensivo. A Harry le temían sus dueños, y a Draco le importaba una reverenda mierda que las cosas brillaran a su al rededor, que rompiera un jodido juego que costaría más que la mitad de su sueldo.

Tranquilo, sereno y dueño de sí mismo, y de Harry, dueño de Harry.

Estalló.

—Draco, porque no dejamos esto ya, fóllame y listos.

Los ojos plateados de los que no había encontrado otros iguales, salvo de los del padre de Draco, brillaron. ¿Cómo demonios los hacía brillar de ese modo?

—¿Es lo que quieres, Harry?

Odiaba su nombre en sus labios, porque sonaba especial, sonaba bien.

—Sí.

No había ninguna mentira en eso. Ninguna.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos?

—Creo recordar que sabes perfectamente cómo se hace para que yo tenga que recordártelo.

Harry se levantó, ¿por qué todo tenía que ser así? No era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta que Draco estaba intentando demostrarle que su opinión contaba.

—Pero es que yo quiero que me lo digas.

Y esa sonrisa, la odiaba.

—Tú metes tu polla en mi culo, y lo haces muchas veces, así hasta que pongas tu semillita…

—No me lo estoy tomando a risa, así que te pediría que tú tampoco lo hicieras.—Su rostro cambio a uno que ya había visto antes, con otro, con un sumiso al que sí se había follado sin tanta charla en su cara.

Y entonces Harry lo supo, quería que se lo hiciera igual.

—Quiero lo que quería el otro día.

—Quieres que te domine.

Harry esquivó su mirada, el sexo era sexo, ¿por qué tenían que hablarlo tanto?

—Sabes que podemos tener sexo tradicional…

—¿Puedo irme?—Harry había tenido suficiente, no era un puñetero traumado que necesitara tantos cuidados.

—Siempre puedes irte, pero yo no quiero que te vayas.

Se retaron, porque Harry no sabía hacer otra cosa, y porque a Draco parecía venirle de serie.

—Ven.—Extendió su mano el rubio.

Harry volvió hasta Draco, pero no ocupó su sillón, sino que se quedó de pie delante de él.

—Ponte de rodillas.

Harry sonrió, se iban entendiendo.

De rodillas entre sus piernas Draco comenzó a contarle cómo le gustaban a él las cosas, cómo las hacía y qué esperaba de él.

Harry estaba excitado solo de oírle hablar así, de tener su cuerpo cuerpo entre las piernas abiertas de Draco.

—¿Hay algo de lo que te he dicho que te desagrade?

—No.—Su voz salió más ronca de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Sintió un pie en su entrepierna, como la primera vez que le vio.

Harry estaba duro, los ojos de Draco volvieron a brillar.

Se inclinó sobre Harry, casi besándole. A Harry casi nunca le gustaban los besos, pero sus labios se entreabrieron.

—¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad?

Harry se quedó en blanco, ¿palabra de seguridad? Obviamente un “Malfoy, para o te arranco los huevos” no iba a servir.

—Vainilla.

Draco sonrió entendiendo su chiste, pero no le besó.

Lo que sí hizo fue acariciar sus labios con los dedos.

Harry sacó la lengua para lamerlos, e introdujo uno de ellos dentro de su boca chupándolo.

Draco se reclinó sobre el sillón, dejando a Harry que hiciera lo que quisiera con sus dedos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, amores. Pues aquí tenemos capítulo de viernes para ir abriendo boca con la visión de Harry.
> 
> Me alegro mucho de la buena acogida que tuvo el anterior capítulo, sé que los lemmon se comentan poquito, no os preocupéis. 
> 
> Os deseo buen fin de semana.
> 
> Hasta el lunes.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	9. Capítulo 8

Draco tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre lo que había pasado en un su casa una semana atrás.

Quizás no fue lo más honesto, pero sí lo más sincero entre ambos.

Era obvia la tensión sexual entre ellos, pero también la tensión en Harry, dudaba que fuera capaz de relajarse en algún momento de su vida.

Era un cable tensionado las 24 horas del día. Le iba a saltar a Draco, pero sobre todo acabaría haciéndose daño a sí mismo.

Draco no tenía la solución, ni muchísimo menos, pero sí podía hacer algo con aquella tensión.

Había algo, además de cerrar acuerdos con el mínimo de sangre entre países enemistados, que se le daba bien. Y Harry quería eso de él.

No era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que había sido él el que le había puesto la miel en los labios, pero Harry los había lamido, literalmente, haciéndolo olvidarse de la moralidad de sus motivos.

Harry era suyo, pero ambos podían poner sus propias reglas.

Aunque este le dijo rápidamente que sí, Draco lo iba a tomar con calma, con mucha calma.

Draco lo despachó, sin concederle nada más, si Harry quería ser dominado, de verdad dominado y no usado solo como una propiedad sería al modo de Draco.

Y a su modo, la expectación, la acumulación y el deseo eran cruciales.

¿Conseguiría que Harry se entregara al 100%?

Había visto su avaricia cuando le había hablado de eso, pero desearlo no era suficiente, y con el carácter de Harry, además de sus posibles traumas, iba a ser complicado.

Harry no había vuelto a aparecer por su casa, y algo que comenzaba a entender Draco era que no lo haría a menos que él se lo pidiera.

Podía entender que Harry se agarraba a la parte de su vida que podía controlar.

Esperaba que aquello fuera cambiando poco a poco, pero de momento le bastaba con que llamándole, él apareciera.

Y apareció, esta vez no vestía su uniforme de auror, una gruesa camisa de cuadros y unos pantalones vaqueros. Draco lo devoró con la mirada, un leñador realmente poderoso, con una sombra gruesa de barba que parecía no había sido afeitada ese día.

—Es mi día libre, espero que sea importante.

Draco tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por casar la imagen de la boca de Harry lamiendo sus dedos con ansiedad a la del hombre malhumorado delante de él.

Cada vez que se vieran sería como desanudar una red completamente rehilada. Nudo a nudo, hasta hacerlo suyo.

—¿Qué haces en tus días libres?

—Rascarme los huevos.

Draco no lo encontró gracioso, Harry quería provocarlo.

—¿Te molesta estar aquí?—preguntó Draco serio.

—Me molesta esto.

—Fuiste tú el que quisiste esto.—Nudo a nudo.

—No intentes joderme la cabeza, Draco.

—Quiero jodértela hasta que seas mío, ¿es que no te queda claro?

Harry no contestó pero Draco no encontraba aquello tan satisfactorio como había estado esperando.

Harry se convertía en la roca que había encontrado en las visitas pasadas.

—Hablemos.

—Estoy harto de hablar—se quejó Harry, ese día su humor era horrible.

—Hablaremos, o mejor vete.

Harry le retó con la mirada, mordiéndose los labios en un acto de contención. Eso sí le gustó a Draco, sabía lo que le hubiera contestado, que no había sido el que había ido allí por propia voluntad. Pero no lo hizo, y aquello le decía que quería estar allí, aunque quisiera aparentar que no.

—Ven, siéntate.

Harry dudó, pero al final obedeció.

—Quiero que nos veamos al menos una vez a la semana—comenzó Draco, había estado pensando sobre ello.

—No siempre voy a poder.

—Avísame cuando vayas a estar fuera.

Harry no quería ceder eso, pero Draco lo necesitaba.

—Quiero que no veamos una vez a la semana, quiero que vengas aquí a la misma hora siempre, y quiero que vengas desnudo.

Harry le miró, había parte de deseo y decepción en ellos.

—¿Sigues queriendo que te muestre lo que es una relación d/s?

Casi podía saborear el no en sus labios, pero solo asintió.

—Ven desnudo, y ven a mí. No voy a volver a llamarte, Harry.

Sus músculos estaban en tensión, realmente llevaba mal que le ordenaran cosas.

—Háblame de tus límites.

Draco se acomodó en su sillón, Harry le miró con duda.

—Los establece el contrato—contestó.

—No, no hablo del ese acuerdo, que no se te olvide pienso encontrar la forma de romperlo—volvió a asegurar Draco con la misma convicción que al principio—. Hablo de tus límites, de las cosas que no quieres hacer, de las cosas que te provocan rechazo, de tus límites ante el dolor.

Draco pensó que Harry no contestaría, o lo haría con evasivas, que tendría que tirar de su nudo para desliarlo de nuevo.

—No me gusta que me insulten.

—Me parece razonable, nunca te insultaré.

Harry miró hacia delante, apretando su mandíbula, era tan fuerte y marcada que le excitaba solo contemplarla.

—Soporto bien el dolor, realmente bien.

—¿Te gusta?—Porque no es que pudiera soportarlo mejor o peor, es que le gustara.

—No lo sé.

—Lo descubriremos—sonrió Draco—. Pero si tienes una alta tolerancia, tienes que ser tú el que pongas el límite, ¿me entiendes?

—Sí.

—Qué más.

—No me gustan los besos.—Harry le miró, a Draco no le sorprendía, pero le apenaba escucharlo, a él le encantaba besar como recompensa a sus sumisos. Le gustaba besar sus bocas, sus frentes y cuidarlos después de una dura sesión.

—Entiendo, ¿bajo ningún concepto?

Harry dudó, Draco llevó su mirada hasta sus manos, eran fuertes y mostraban una rudeza especial, como si las usara con demasiada asiduidad. En ese momento, las retorcía.

—Es uno de tus límites, lo acepto, nada de besos—aceptó Draco.

Harry se relajó visiblemente, quería entender cuales eran sus candados, cuales sus puntos de fricción, quería acariciarlos, desbloquearlos, hacerlo sentir bien.

—¿Ataduras?—preguntó cambiando de tema Draco.

—No me importan, además puedo destrozarlas con magia.

—Soy consciente de que puedes—sonrió Draco—¿Te pregunto si te gustan? ¿O sientes angustia cuando estás atado?

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—No me gusta cuando no puedo moverme en absoluto, o cuando no me permite respirar bien.

Draco asintió.

—Pero sí me gusta cuando solo es una parte de mi cuerpo, o cuando estoy colgando.

—¿Te gusta que separen tus piernas?

—Sí.

—Quiero que me hables de la sensibilidad de tu cuerpo, no del dolor.

—No te entiendo.

—¿Te gusta que acaricien tus pezones o jueguen con ellos?

Harry evitó de nuevo su mirada. Eso era un sí, pero algo debía avergonzarle sobre ello.

—¿Puedo pinzarlos?

Harry asintió.

—¿Puedo lamerlos?

Nuevo asentimiento.

—¿Te gusta que jueguen con ellos?

Harry asintió que era la respuesta que Draco buscaba, los recordaba bajo toda aquella franela. Eran algo más oscuros que su tono de piel, al igual que su pene y sus testículos.

Rodeados por una suave mata de vello oscuro.

A Draco le gustaba el vello masculino, nunca pedía a sus sumisos que depilaran su cuerpo por lo mismo.

—Tus testículos.

—Me gustan que se aten.—Harry estaba más colaborador, ambos necesitaban esa charla.

—Me gusta atarlos—sonrió complacido y Harry también sonrió.

—¿Azotes?

—Sí.

—Excelente.—Draco hubiera acariciado su pierna, pero de momento se contentaba con que hubieran conectado su humor—¿Eres siempre pasivo?

—Casi siempre.

—Yo puedo ser versátil.—Harry en un gesto inconsciente humedeció sus labios—Puede ser un premio, puede ser un castigo. Pero principalmente soy activo.

—De acuerdo.

Draco decidió comprobarlo, ver hasta dónde Harry estaba relajado. Y acarició su pierna.

Los músculos bajo su mano eran duros, pero poco a poco se relajaron.

—Muy bien, Harry, me gusta conocerte—le felicitó—¿Cera?

—No tengo problemas.

—Dilatadores.

—Sí.

—Lluvia dorada.

Harry no contestó tan rápido, le evaluó.

—Sí.

Draco sonrió, Harry definitivamente sí le estaba contando sus deseos.

—Escatología.

—No.

—¿Has usado alguna vez un hechizo de castidad?—preguntó Draco.

—Sí, pero no es necesario.

—No te pregunto si es necesario o no.

—Yo no puedo tener relaciones sexuales con otras personas, es biológicamente imposible.

—De nuevo, no es eso lo que te pregunto. No tiene nada que ver con los demás, sino con nosotros.

—¿De qué modo?

—Puedo usarlo para tenerte controlado más allá de una sesión, cuando estés en una misión, cuando pienses en mí y quieras masturbarte.

Harry bufó, como si eso último no fuera real.

—No, de ese modo no lo he usado nunca.

—¿Te supone un problema?

—No.

—Hay prácticas que quizás hoy no te gusten, pero pueden cambiar, los límites los pones tú, siempre los vas a poner tú. Puede que lleguemos a uno que ni siquiera supieras que tenías, o que desees algo que no sabías querer, ¿lo comprendes?

—Sí.

—Tenemos que hablar de tu obediencia—puntualizó Draco ganándose una dura mirada—. Fuera de aquí, sé lo quieras, habla como quieras, pero aquí, conmigo, sé respetuoso, yo lo seré contigo.

—Eso no puedo prometerlo.

—Lo sé, pero es lo que esperaré siempre de ti, me da igual que tu culo no pueda aguantar un plug durante horas, te castigaré, sí; pero también lo haré si me contestas mal, si me desobedeces intencionadamente, si me retas.

Una ola de magia vibró por el cuerpo de Harry.

—Tienes una palabras para salir de una sesión, úsala, si no lo haces, yo no tendré contemplación.

—¿Y si no puedo hablar?

—Siempre dejaré una parte de tu cuerpo que me diga si es demasiado, un pie o una mano, Harry, tú decides siempre. Pero también te hablo de respeto.

—Tengo un jodido mal carácter—se rió de sí mismo.

Draco se acercó a él entre ambos sillones, demasiado cerca de sus labios que no besaría.

—Amo tu mal carácter, y más doblegarlo y que seas feliz con ello.

Harry tragó duro, lamió sus labios, pero Draco no le besó.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con hacerlo de ese modo?

—Eres el amo más extraño que he tenido nunca.—Se le notaba algo intimidado, pero contento—Cualquier otro me hubiera puesto a chupar su corta polla nada más enterarse.

—Esto es diferente, pero me la chuparas mucho.—Sonrió sardónico.

—No llevo marcas, si me haces alguna la borraré de mi cuerpo.

—No necesito marcas para saber que me quieres pertenecer.

—¿Collares?

Draco negó, Harry se removió en su sillón.

—Vale, quiero probar.

—Nos vemos la semana que viene, recuerda todo lo que te he dicho.

—¿No lo harás hoy?

—No, hoy es tu día libre.—Draco se levantó, estirando sus largas piernas. Le deseaba, muchísimo, pero de nuevo, la expectación y acumulación, que Harry aceptase toda aquella conversación, eran importantes.

Harry se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la chimenea.

—Recuerda, desnudo, me gustaría que usaras un enema antes de venir, pero puedo hacerlo yo por ti si lo quieres.

—Lo haré solo.

—Sé puntual, o cada minuto será un castigo.

Harry sonrió, y desapareció.

Draco decidió que necesitaba salir de allí, estaba impaciente porque la semana pasara, pero aún tenía que preparar algunas cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora me doy cuenta de que a estos dos se les están alargando un montón los preliminares, jajajaja. Y yo que pensaba que estaban dándole desde el primer día, lo que es la percepción de escribir sin parar y luego releer. 
> 
> Para mí está bien así, es la esencia de la historia.
> 
> Hoy es lunes, y no os miento al deciros que estaba deseando que llegara para poder compartir un poco más de esta historia con vosotras.
> 
> Algunas han sugerido one shot sobre Blaise y Paolo, y Harry y Voldemort, existen. Podéis leerlos en mi fic Kink Week III. Día 10: Reglas, para los primeros. Y Día 26: Indómito, para los segundos.
> 
> Espero que os gusten.
> 
> Nos vemos el miércoles.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	10. Capítulo 9

Harry estuvo tentado de no presentarse, ¿por qué? Porque podía, pero no negaría que lo había estado deseando toda la semana.

Era un estúpido, pero quería probar lo que Draco le proponía, habían pasado casi dos meses y lo único que habían tenido había sido una paja en la bañera.

¿Desde cuánto hacía que Harry no tenía sexo regularmente?

No lo recordaba.

Y a una parte de él le gustaba, le gustaba aquella anticipación, que estuviera pautado, que pudiera elegir no ir, parar.

Pero no quería parar.

Su chimenea estaba conectada a la de Draco, ya estaba desnudo, había preparado su cuerpo, y se descubrió semierecto. Reconocía que eso no pasaba tan seguido.

Se metió en la chimenea completamente desnudo, las llamas cosquillearon su piel.

Cuando entró en la chimenea de Draco, este le estaba esperando.

Vestía completamente de negro, una camisa con un par de botones abiertos, y unos pantalones que ajustaban perfectamente sus largas piernas.

En sus labios una sonrisa.

Harry tembló un poco, pero salió de las llamas.

Draco lo miró complacido, y Harry por una vez se sintió bien. Una parte de él quería complacerlo.

—Puntual.

—No vas a maltratar mi trasero por algo tan tonto.

Pero sabía que su trasero sí saldría maltratado en cualquier caso.

—Sígueme.

Pero Harry se quedó inmóvil.

Draco le miró esperando, y alzó una mano, invitándole a tomarla. Harry pateaba culos sin contemplaciones, tenía más magia que todo su escuadrón, y sin embargo Draco le ofrecía una mano para que le siguiera.

Y a Harry le gustó el gesto, era alguien duro, realmente duro, pero eso que Draco quería hacerle no tenía nada que ver con esa parte de él mismo, sino con una que no se engañaría tenía miedo a lo desconocido.

Tomó su mano, mucho más fina que la suya, pero fuerte.

Le siguió hasta una habitación tras un largo pasillo.

Al parecer Draco tenía su propia mazmorra.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió al entrar a una habitación con una cama enorme y una decoración demasiado elegante para sus gustos simples.

—Repasemos—le dijo Draco—.Tu palabra de seguridad es Vainilla, si estás amordazado o no puedes usar tu boca para hablar en ese momento, podrás golpear el suelo con tu mano, un toque continua; dos, más despacio; tres, para. En el caso de que no puedas usar tu mano, lo harás con un pie. Siempre podrás parar. ¿Entendido?

Harry asintió, Draco sonrió y le acarició.

¿Por qué hacía eso?

—Muy bien, ponte en posición, y no hables a menos que te lo pida o para decir tu palabra segura.

Harry sintió el impulso de no obedecerle, ese impulso siempre era tan fuerte como su propia magia, pero acabó sobre sus rodillas, con sus empeines bien colocados.

Llevó sus manos a su espalda, dejando todo el frontal expuesto.

Su pene estaba traicioneramente medio hinchado.

El de Draco quedaba a la altura de sus ojos.

Draco le rodeó, la alfombra bajo sus rodillas era muy mullida, muy suave y confortable.

Las manos de Draco corrigieron su postura levemente, para pasar a acariciarlo de un modo evaluador.

Los músculos de su espalda, sus nalgas apretadas, sus manos volaban, tirones de sus pezones erectos, haciéndolo moverse sin querer, pero no le castigó por ello. Solo tironeó varias veces más.

Sus abdominales marcados fueron apretados, hasta llegar a su pene ya hinchado solo por aquellos roces, lo apretó con su mano, fuerte para soltarlo y darle una fuerte palmada que le hizo apretar los dientes.

En ningún momento le miró, mantenía su mirada gacha.

—Mírame, Harry.

Harry obedeció más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en su vida, mirando como Draco le miraba complacido.

—Abre tu boca.—Lo hizo levemente, y Draco metió dos de sus dedos, tanteando su boca, acariciando su lengua, hasta meterlos tan profundamente que le provocó una arcada.

Pero sus dedos no abandonaron su boca, y Harry movió su lengua lamiéndolos, recordando una escena similar semanas antes.

Y como el hecho de lamer unos simples dedos le hizo gotear.

Draco le tomó del cabello tirando hacia atrás para exponer más su garganta, le abrió con los dedos la boca, y acarició sus labios dejándolo expuesto.

Un hilo de su propia saliva fue restregado por su mandíbula hasta que los dedos de Draco se colocaron al rededor de su garganta.

Su cuello era fuerte, y Draco lo apretó, con sus pies hizo que Harry abriera más las piernas, sus testículos casi tocaron la alfombra, su nalgas se apretaron, pero se sintió abierto de un modo demasiado erótico.

—¿Sabes cuánto he soñado con tenerte así?—La voz de Draco era como una caricia—Aquella noche, la que te encontré, te desee desde que te vi, sin saber que eras tú.

Harry le miraba mientras hablaba, él sí sabía que era Draco. Y aunque humillado por la situación también le deseó.

—Me impresionó tu cuerpo, tu fuerza, y tu magia indómita.—Apretó con fuerza su garganta, pero necesitaría ambas manos para abarcarle bien, para apretar asfixiándole, Draco no lo hizo, solo quería tenerle así, a su merced.

—Deseé que solo estuviéramos tú y yo, que fueras mío aunque pertenecieras a otro.

Su boca seguía abierta, Draco no le dejaba cerrarla y la saliva se le acumulaba dentro.

Notó el roce de su zapato tantear su testículos, y como estos se movían con su balanceo.

—Quise probar tu boca, hacerte gemir bajo mi mano—Su pie ascendió hasta recorrer el tronco hinchado de su pene duro. La suela dio de lleno en su glande humedecido.—Que suplicaras por mi pene, que te follara yo y ninguno más.

A Harry comenzó a escurrirle la saliva por la cara, poco a poco caería hasta su pecho.

—Quería ser yo el que te domara, el que te hiciera ver el cielo y el infierno si era necesario.

Draco había comenzado a masturbarlo con su zapato, era duro y seco, pero Harry lo disfrutaba.

—Y vi que tú querías ser mío, ¿verdad, Harry?

Harry no sabía si debía contestar, pero Draco lo miraba con intensidad.

—Sí, Amo.

Draco le abofeteó por primera vez, no realmente fuerte, y Harry se sorprendió.

—No uses ese nombre entre nosotros, ha estado en tu boca demasiadas veces, llámame Draco.

—Sí, Draco.

El gesto complacido de Draco le hizo cosquillear en su bajo vientre.

Draco aprovechó la saliva escurrida por su boca para lubricar sus pezones, Harry era realmente sensibles en ellos, y Draco se había dado cuenta.

Le obligó a abrirse mucho más, sus ingles tiraban mucho.

—Vi como mirabas con anhelo como trataba a mi sumiso.—La mención de ese otro no esperaba que le molestara tanto, ese tipo era demasiado parecido a él, pero completamente sumiso, completamente ridículo, pero Draco le hacía todo lo que Harry quería.

—Aún te molesta.—Draco se inclino, tan cerca de nuevo de sus labios que no besó, como Harry le había pedido. Sin embargo, Harry los había deseado todas aquellas veces, ¿por qué lo había puesto como límite con Draco?

—Él no significa nada para mí, hazlo bien, y le olvidaré para siempre.

Aquellas palabras le enfurecieron y le gustaron a partes iguales. Draco le decía que estaba en su mano, que fuera un buen sumiso, y él sería tan suyo como Harry lo era de Draco.

No le dejó pensarlo mucho más, con un giro de su pie, golpeó el pene chorreante de Harry haciéndolo morderse los labios por el dolor.

—¿Lo harás bien para mí?—preguntó.

Harry le miró, ¿quería hacerlo bien? ¿Quería ser de Draco de este modo? La respuesta siempre había sido sí.

—Demuéstramelo con tu boca.

Harry le miró varias veces, queriendo entender lo que pedía.

Harry llevó su boca a su entrepierna, tratando de meter en ella todo lo que podía.

Draco le acarició el cabello.

—¿Quieres mi polla en tu boca?

Harry solo intentó llegar más allá, pero Draco le agarró del pelo con fuerza, con muchísima fuerza.

—Cuando te pregunte, contestas.

—Sí, A…Draco.

Su sonrisa complacida era demasiado buena.

—Suplica por ella.

Harry se quedó estático, ¿suplicar?

—Suplica por ella—insistió Draco, que aún no le soltaba del cabello, hiriéndole.

Harry se removió, jamás había suplicado, nunca.

No iba a suplicar, iba chuparle, mamarle y tragarse todo su semen, pero no suplicaría.

Se echó hacia delante, tratando de hacerlo, pero Draco le frenó.

—Suplica.

—No—le desobedeció Harry, la mirada de Draco fue dura, realmente dura. No le había visto así nunca.

Draco le abofeteó, esta vez sí fue con fuerza.

—Suplica.

Harry se enfadó, ahora sí que no iba a suplicar. Harry era más fuerte, se echó hacia delante buscando la erección de Draco, pero de nuevo no le dejó.

—La sesión ha terminado, vete a tu casa.

Draco salió de la habitación.

Harry no entendía lo que había pasado, hubiera esperado que lo golpeara más veces, pero que acabaría con su polla en la boca.

Harry notó la molestia en sus ingles cuando volvió a ponerse de pie, su erección estaba comenzando a desaparecer.

¿Qué había pasado?

Draco le esperaba en el salón cuando Harry salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

—¿Por qué has parado?

—No estás cumpliendo tu parte del acuerdo.—Draco no se veía ya enfadado, no como dentro de la habitación, el que sí lo estaba era Harry.

Su desnudez ya le daba igual, se acercó a Draco, que no parecía ni un poco asustado por su avance colérico.

—Tú querías que te la chupara, y yo quería chupártela, ¿qué maldito problema tienes?

—No, yo quería que suplicaras, chupármela me la puede chupar cualquiera.

Eso no mejoraba la situación.

—No voy a suplicar.

—¿Es uno de tus límites? Recuerda decir tu palabra de seguridad cuando no quieras algo, un _No_ no es suficiente.

Harry le miró sorprendido, todo era porque Harry se había negado.

Bufó molesto.

—¿Es uno de tus límites?

Harry no quería responder, no quería decir ni que sí ni que no, Draco le había pillado en un renuncio.

Bajó su mano a su entrepierna, apretándola, pero Draco la quitó con tranquilidad.

—No es esto lo que quiero, Harry, la sesión ha acabado.

Harry estaba excitado, molesto, y avergonzado.

No hacía falta que le insultara para humillarle, no.

—Y recuerda que si quieres incluir algún límite más tienes que decírmelo antes, sino usa la palabra de seguridad. Hasta la semana que viene.

—¿Y ya está?

—Sí, ya está.

Harry se fue hecho una furia, Draco Malfoy se estaba burlando de él.

—Y Harry—Harry se giró en la chimenea, para ser sorprendido por un hechizo lanzado por Draco—, piensa en lo que te he dicho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Caerá Harry alguna vez?
> 
> Hasta el viernes.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	11. Capítulo 10

Draco le había lanzado a Harry un hechizo de castidad, una lección para aquella semana.

Había descubierto que suplicar avergonzaba sobremanera a Harry, pero no era un límite, era solo orgullo, se veía en sus ojos.

No se lo iba a conceder, iba a jugar con ese ego suyo, iba a tenerlo sin poder eyacular toda la semana.

Aquello no iba de mamadas y folladas, iba de control, y Draco era paciente.

No sabía cuánto podía serlo Harry, quería averiguarlo.

Pero su chimenea no fue encendida ninguno de esos días, ni el auror fue a buscarlo a su despacho desesperado. Eran situaciones que se habían dado en el pasado con otros sumiso, que llamaban a su amo suplicando que los dejara satisfacerse, para que les quitara el hechizo.

Pero Harry no lo hizo, por un lado se sintió orgulloso, Harry tenía una voluntad férrea, por otro, su trabajo sería más duro.

Incluso pensó que no aparecería en su cita semanal, pero no era tan estúpido como para no querer que Draco le removiera aquel hechizo.

Desnudo, y con la mirada desafiante. Harry era un jodido reto.

—¿Qué tal ha ido tu semana, Harry?—le preguntó bebiendo un whisky, la mirada enfadada no le importó.

—Dura.

—Me imagino, ¿has reconsiderado tus límites?

—Sí. No añado ninguno más, pero no voy a suplicar.

Draco sonrió, como había imaginado.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo así? Solo tienes que decirme que te da pánico suplicar.

—No me da pánico.

—Entonces, hazlo.

Draco estaba sentado, con su vaso, con sus pantalones negros ajustados y masajeó su entrepierna con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Draco le miró, lo deseaba, pero no dijo nada.

—Solo es tu ego, Harry, y aquí el ego lo vamos a pisar, lo destrozaré para que luego lo lamas de las suelas de mis zapatos.

Desnudo, Harry no podía ocultarle su estado, su pene brincó un poco.

—Sé que quieres que te domine, que te haga tan mío que se te olvide quién eres, pero tienes que darme las riendas.

Draco se levantó, mostrándole que él mismo estaba duro.

—Quiero tenerte, pero quiero que tú lo desees tanto como yo, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer las cosas por inercia.

Pasó una de sus manos por sus pectorales, pellizcando uno de sus pezones. Harry solo lo miraba todo verde, todo rabia y deseo.

—Sé mío, Harry.

Harry dudaba, era fácil verlo, quería ceder y sin embargo se agarraba a algo dentro de sí. Draco apretó su erección, tan dura y orgullosa como lo era su dueño.

—Sé mío.

Las caricias sobre su miembro se tornaron en un duro apretón, y sin embargo Harry se humedeció por completo.

—¿Quieres ser mío?

Draco estaba muy cerca, en su espalda, rozando sus nalgas con su propia entrepierna.

—Sí—gimió Harry bajito.

—Dilo más alto.

—Sí.—Lo estaba haciendo enojar de nuevo, y Draco casi podía saborearlo en sus labios.

—Suplica—sonrió contra su oído.

—Por favor.—Parecía que mascaba cristales, pero también escuchaba la necesidad, Draco lo seguía teniendo fuertemente sujeto por su miembro.

—Sabes decirlo bien, yo lo sé—mordió el lóbulo de su oído.

—Por favor—su voz tembló un poco—, quiero ser tuyo.

Draco le recompensó con suaves caricias, y notó como el fuerte cuerpo del auror se inclinaba hacía atrás, casi sobre él. Para alguien como Harry eso era un paso más.

—Ponte de rodillas.

Harry obedeció, y Draco le contempló. Los músculos de sus piernas apretados eran una maravillosa visión.

Le rodeó, sin dejar de tocarle. Los ojos verdes le miraban, esperando, deseando.

—Ahora vamos a seguir por donde lo dejamos la semana pasada.

Harry apretó su mandíbula, y las fibras de su cuello se tensaron.

Draco las acarició.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien, estoy contento contigo.

En sus ojos no había más rabia sino llana sorpresa, Draco dudaba de que Harry hubiera sido felicitado por ninguno de los anteriores amos.

—Vas a ser un gran sumiso, y serás mío.

Por primera vez, y ante sus ojos, Harry hizo algo que estremeció a Draco.

Inclinó su mejilla sobre la mano de Draco, dejó su peso en ella, se dejó sostener y mostrar su confianza en él.

No era que no hubieran realizado ese gesto con Draco antes, era muy común, pero Harry era lo opuesto a común.

—El mejor sumiso que nadie habrá tenido nunca.

Harry cerró los ojos disfrutando de las caricias de Draco, tanto las físicas como aquellas que le estaban reblandeciendo una parte de sí mismo endurecida por años de levantar muros contra todos.

Draco rompió ese momento, porque no podía recompensarlo como a él le hubiera gustado. Besando sus labios.

Lo que sí hizo fue llevar a Harry hacia él, hacia su entrepierna.

Un paso más, Harry. Pensó alentándolo.

—Suplica por chupármela.—Le miró, sin maldad, sino imponiendo unas reglas que Harry debía cumplir siempre.

Le acarició animándole.

Y Harry abrió la boca con las palabras al borde de sus labios. Draco quería que lo hiciera, ¿podía vivir sin eso? Por supuesto, pero era una barrera que tenía que romper.

Draco metió un dedo dentro de su boca, tentándolo.

Harry lo chupó pero sabía lo que debía hacer.

—Por favor, déjame chupártela.

Draco sintió un cosquilleo por la espalda al oírle, dudaba que el auror hubiera suplicado alguna vez en su vida.

—¿Realmente la quieres?

—Sí.—Harry se estaba dejando, se estaba soltando como una puerta que estaba abriéndose poco a poco.

—¿Cuánto?

El bulto en el pantalón de Draco era evidente y era para Harry, lo tocó, lo apretó y vio el deseo en los ojos verdes.

—Llevo deseándola toda la semana.

Draco sonrió masajeándose y viendo cómo Harry esta completamente duro.

—Por favor—pidió Harry.

Aquello le complació a Draco y también a Harry, y Draco apartó sus manos de su propia ropa.

—Disfrútalo.

Harry movió sus manos con presteza, desabrochando la cremallera de los pantalones de Draco, maniobrando expertamente con el cierre y la ropa interior.

Sintió sus manos contra la piel, calientes ambas, y como Harry finalmente la sacaba.

La miraba, y le miraba a él.

Draco asintió y Harry la metió completamente en su boca.

Sin duda, era algo por lo que habían estado esperando los dos. Y la espera había merecido la pena. Harry se la estaba chupando francamente bien.

Aprovechando una se sus bajadas, Draco subió sus caderas lo que provocó que Harry tragara de más y su garganta se moviera en protesta. Pero en ningún momento se la sacó y Draco no se lo hubiera permitido.

Aceleró el ritmo y lo bajó, dándole a Draco un placer exquisito.

—Lo haces muy bien—le felicitó, Harry le miró, sus ojos brillaron. No entendía a esos amos que solo disfrutaban penalizando donde el sumiso fallaba. Siempre había que felicitarlos, alentarlos y demostrarles que ellos reconocían las cosas.

De nuevo eso no iba de mamadas y folladas, aunque más de uno pudiera confundirlo.

—Y como premio voy a dejar que lo tragues directamente sobre tu garganta, quiero que tragues y no salga nada—Harry le miraba sin dejar de chupar—¿te ha quedado claro?

Harry gimió al decir un sí con la boca llena, llenando de placer a Draco.

Lo animó a seguir haciéndolo, con fuerza, y Harry supo hacerlo. Cuando Draco sintió que estaba a punto tomó su varita y cuando el primer chorro impactó contra la campanilla de Harry, Draco deshizo el hechizo haciendo que Harry se corriera mientras tragaba con fuerza a Draco.

Fue un éxtasis delicioso.

Y las marcas del de Harry estaban en su propio abdomen y en el suelo.

Draco le acarició el rostro y salió de su boca.

Acarició con uno de sus dedos los labios que hubiera besado con sumo agrado.

—Lo has hecho muy bien.—Pero Harry había cerrado la puerta mental, se apartó de Draco aún de rodillas, distanciándose más psicológica que físicamente.

—¿Hemos terminado? ¿Puedo levantarme?

—Sí, puedes levantarte, pero no, no hemos acabado. Quiero que hablemos.

—Yo no quiero hablar más.

Draco seguía sentado, y Harry de pie y desnudo, pero el moreno no era alguien que se sintiera intimidado por su propia desnudez.

Draco lo observó, para Harry la sesión había terminado y Draco tampoco quería forzar algo que podría distanciarles.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

—Irme a mi casa.

Draco lo pensó y se levantó.

—Muy bien, hasta la semana que viene.

Harry debía pensar que Draco le haría quedarse contra su voluntad, pero aquel pequeño gesto de suplica que para otro sería nimio. Para Harry no lo era.

Harry se fue, sin decir adiós, desnudo y orgulloso. Y aunque no lo dijera, satisfecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un paso para adelante, medio hacia atrás.
> 
> Siento el hype por este momento, pero de esto va la historia. 
> 
> Buen fin de semana.
> 
> Hasta el lunes.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	12. Capítulo 11

Harry había vuelto durante esa semana muchas veces a un momento específico de la sesión, uno que le excitaba y humillaba a partes iguales.

Solo había suplicado una vez, y ni siquiera había sido por él, sino por la vida de otra persona.

Lo había hecho, y lo que le hacía sentir Draco era diferente, demasiados le habían subyugados, algunos tratándole como un objeto, otros queriendo que les amase. Draco no le trataba así.

A veces, la sensación incómoda de estar siendo tratado como un niño pequeño le repelía. Sin embargo, cuando lo fue, jamás nadie le dijo que hacía bien algo.

Pasó de ser nadie, casi un elfo doméstico a alguien que debía salvarlos a todos, del que solo se esperaban cosas asombrosas.

Pero cuidarle, felicitarle, nunca nadie lo había hecho de ese modo.

Y esa parte le hizo sentir incómodo, porque se descubrió ansioso por más, por querer que Draco le siguiera diciendo que era un buen chico, un buen sumiso.

Atracción y repulsión.

—Potter, frena el vuelo, se supone que los debemos vigilar, no hacer una carrera de escobas.—El pequeño artilugio en su oído había sido encantado para que los miembros de su escuadrón se escucharan entre sí.

Eran tres, y volaban mucho más alto que los contrabandistas. Salvo que en esa noche no parecía que hubiera ninguna actividad ilícita.

Sino simples envíos de paquetes vía escoba.

Robertson y Farrell no estaban contentos de patrullar con él, de hecho, y a pesar de ser uno de los mejores aurores solía tener problemas con sus compañeros. Harry se había ganado el apodo de “El suicida”, ir con él significaba que probablemente habría problemas, y sino, Harry los provocaría.

Aminoró la marcha. Su trabajo era el único lugar donde podía ser él mismo, donde nadie le pediría más ni menos. Donde a nadie le importaba si tenía pareja, o porqué siempre era el primero en llegar y el último en irse.

Harry vivía para su trabajo, porque este no le cuestionaba quién era.

Para él determinado futuro se había cerrado, siempre deseó tener una familia propia, pero ese sueño se le esfumó entre las manos.

Tenía un ahijado, hijo de Lupin y Tonks, pero se había mantenido alejado de él y de su abuela. Se sentía sucio e indigno de estar cerca de un niño, y aunque supiera que ambas cosas no eran tan reales como sonaban en su mente. En el momento cuando más cerca pudo estar de él, Harry desapareció.

Ahora era un adolescente al que dudaba poder ser de ayuda o interés.

Lo más cercano a una familia que tenía era Ron y Hermione, y sus dos hijos. Hermione le había obligado a ir a cenar con ellos al menos una vez al mes, asistir a cumpleaños, bodas y eventos familiares. Para ella las navidades no eran cuestionables y Harry siempre tenía un asiento reservado.

Ron y él hacía años que habían vuelto a tener una dura discusión, durante meses no se hablaron y si Hermione no hubiera mediado seguirían sin hablarse.

Ron le echaba en cara haberse apartado una vez vencieron en la guerra, sintiéndose usado solo en tiempos de necesidad. Harry había preferido no contarle los motivos reales sobre su distanciamiento, sobre su ruptura con su hermana, sobre sus períodos de oscuridad y desesperación.

Hermione y Ron eran transparentes, Harry opaco y cerrado. Ellos acabaron aceptándole y Harry, con ellos, era con los únicos que se sentía bien.

Pero sus pensamientos volvieron a Draco. Él no era ningún desconocido al que había sido cedido sino un viejo conocido, casi un antiguo enemigo que en realidad nunca lo fue.

Y ahora era su amo, pero también era algo más, y eso hacía sentir incómodo a Harry, el deseo de complacerlo era extraño y molesto. Pero estaba en Harry desde que vio lo que era capaz.

Los mensajeros dejaron su carga y se fueron, una vigilancia improductiva. Volvían al cuartel y a Harry le hervía la sangre reclamándole acción.

La única que había podido tomar por su propia mano había sido esa, otra, quizás más placentera nunca había estado en su mano.

Recordó que Draco le había dicho que su chimenea siempre estaría abierta para él, Harry descendió de su escoba imaginando como Draco le follaba lo duro que él necesitaba.

Pero aún no era el día que habían fijado y Harry no iría ningún otro.

El control era importante, y Harry dominaba aquella necesidad desde el único cabo que tenía.

Redactó un insulso e insatisfactorio informe sobre la nula actividad delictiva, y terminó su turno.

Harry nunca había permitido que marcaran su piel con la marca de un amo, y Draco ni siquiera lo había querido. Todos parecían disfrutar dejando claro que les pertenecía y Draco no. Se desnudó para ducharse, aunque bien podría haberlo hecho en su casa.

Realmente no tenía ganas de llegar a un hogar vacío.

—Hey, Potter, ¿vigilancia fallida?—En otra de las duchas estaba Murphy, un joven auror que se había acercado a él deslumbrado por el personaje para encontrarse con un Harry poco colaborador.

—Un día desaprovechado.

Murphy era agradable, era guapo y estaba muy interesado en Harry, siempre había sido completamente evidente.

Harry evitaba esas situaciones, por más que en el fondo las deseara, no podría tenerlas. Y no le parecía justo para la otra persona, pero ese Murphy le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

Se enjuagó los restos de jabón y salió de las duchas, aunque casi el 90% de su tiempo aceptaba ese otro 10%, en días así se le hacía muy complicado.

—Harry—escuchó a su espalda—, espera un momento, por favor.

Harry suspiró, se colocó los pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta cualquiera de algodón que se pegó a su cuerpo porque no se había secado bien y se giró salpicando gotas de agua de su cabello.

—¿Una copa?—Le sonrió Murphy. Harry no debía, de verdad no debía involucrarse en algo que no llegaría a nada por más que quisiera.

Pero sin todo ese contrato de por medio, Murphy podía ser su tipo, era agradable, divertido y sin nada de ropa dejaba claro que estaba perfectamente y que se alegraba de ver a Harry.

Pero sobre todo lo que le gustaba a Harry es que tenía la mirada limpia, sin dobleces. Solo era un tipo al que le gustaba y al que Harry podía llegar a ver como algo más.

—Yo no bebo—dijo Harry sabiendo que con eso no estaba diciendo que no.

—Tomaremos zumo de calabaza si quieres.—Murphy era un poco más bajo que él y con ese color de pelo entre rubio y pelirrojo que con la humedad se le oscurecía.

Una bonita sonrisa en sus labios.

—Vale.

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo, pero estaba tan frustrado que aunque solo fuera por romper su rutina podría estar bien salir a tomar algo con un compañero.

Murphy casi sin creerlo se vistió con magia, como para no darle tiempo a cambiar de opinión a Harry.

Solo su pelo seguía húmedo y abandonaron juntos el cuartel de aurores, fueron a un pub mágico cercano donde los aurores eran asiduos. Harry prefería un entorno conocido.

No le sorprendió, fue realmente agradable la noche, hablaron de todos los casos pendientes, de los compañeros, de sus experiencias en la academia, del cabrón de Stevenson. Hasta que pasaron a terrenos más personales sin meter el dedo en la llaga de Harry.

Con 32 y sin más relación en su haber que los breves momentos en los que estuvo con Ginny, era alguien raro.

Por suerte Murphy no preguntó por aquello que Harry no daba libremente y fue él el que más habló.

Había tenido una relación larga y estable con un amigo de la infancia. Y hacía unos meses que habían terminado su relación, la vida de un auror era complicada.

Harry rió internamente, sumándole a los horribles horarios y peligros por ser auror, el handicap de ser además un esclavo sexual.

No, ninguna relación duraría para Harry.

Pero por una vez hacer como si fuera posible, responder a las sonrisas de Murphy, a sus coqueteos, era muy, muy agradable.

Harry no bebía, lo había probado pocas veces en su vida, y todas habían sido un competo desastre, odiaba a la persona en la que se convertía, y odiaba en lo que convertía a los que le dominaban.

Murphy le acompañó en la abstinencia. Cuando vieron la hora era realmente tarde, salieron y la noche era fría, parecía que no hacía calor en Londres desde 1998, pero quizás solo fuera Harry.

Harry era un estupendo auror, entrenado y con grandes reflejos, no, Murphy no le había pillado por sorpresa cuando trató de besarle.

Le esquivó atrapándolo por los hombros, y mirándole a los ojos, su compañero parecía avergonzado, y Harry se sentía un farsante.

Hacía años que Harry no recibía un beso, hacía años que Harry no permitía un solo beso.

Su contrato no evitaba que otro pudiera besarle, eran los actos sexuales los que le provocaban a él un gran dolor, y el otro saldría lanzado por los aires. Ya lo había comprobado.

No, no podía permitirse caer en algo que no podría ser, dar solo una parte de él, no poder darse por completo a una persona.

—Gracias por esta noche, realmente la necesitaba, pero no puedo.

Murphy se recompuso con rapidez, la patada a su ego no era tan poco previsible, pensó Harry. Nunca le había dado rienda suelta para que creyera otra cosa.

Murphy tuvo la prudencia de no decir nada, solo asintió con su cabeza y se marchó.

Harry suspiró a la noche, sí, sabía que era él mismo el que se cerraba las puertas al amor, que quizás pudiera encontrar a una persona que aceptara todo aquello de él, pero la soledad era más cómoda y más segura.

Se desapareció y evitó pensar en Draco, él no era ninguna solución, solo uno más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy es mucho más temprano, pero como sé que hoy va a ser complicado que pueda actualizar a otra hora. Os lo dejo con nocturnidad y alevosía, aunque aquí sean las 9 de la mañana XD
> 
> Tengo un poquito de fetiche con el nombre de Murphy, y mira que en mis oídos no es bonito, pero no sé, me gusta y lo uso un poco demasiado en secundarios.
> 
> Hasta el miércoles.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	13. Capítulo 12

Draco miraba a Harry de rodillas en el suelo de su casa, acarició su nuca que estaba inclinada hacia abajo.

Había soportado con toda calma los manoseos de Draco, que comenzaba a conocer su cuerpo. Había dilatado su ano con sus propios dedos, metiéndolos y sacándolo sin que Harry se moviera un ápice de su postura.

Lubricado, extendido y excitado Draco había insertado un plug dentro de él. Para pasar a tocar otras partes.

Le había obligado a mantener sus piernas abiertas para que solo fueran sus músculos anales los que hicieran el esfuerzo de no dejarlo salir.

La mano de Draco acaricida su nuca, sus pezones habían sido estirados, pellizcados y lubricados para poder jugar con ellos, hasta que fueron pinzados convenientemente.

Y en todo ese tiempo Harry había permanecido en un silencio sepulcral, solo roto por algún jadeo.

Silencioso, pero Draco no lo confundiría nunca con docilidad, podía estar de rodillas, podía hacer lo que quisiera con él sin que Harry protestara, pero no era dócil.

Su pene desnudo goteaba, indicador que su indómito sumiso disfrutaba de sus atenciones. Pero Draco no lo tocó, solo sostuvo sus testículos en su mano, un suave apretón que fue escalando en presión.

La mirada gacha, la mandíbula apretada, y su abdomen tenso.

Draco los anudó con una goma elástica.

Se apartó para mirar complacido a su sumiso. Era la imagen que había estado deseando toda aquella semana. Harry decorado con toques de negro.

Draco se sentó para verlo bien, delicioso.

—Y bien, ¿cómo ha ido tu semana, Harry?

Aquello sí hizo que Harry elevara sus ojos mirándole sin entender la pregunta.

—Quiero que me cuentes que tal ha ido tu semana.

—No es necesario.

—Yo te digo lo que es necesario y lo que no lo es, ¿lo has olvidado?

Aunque su tono era severo no había recriminación, solo aclaración.

—Bien, ¿cómo ha ido tu semana?

Harry eludió su mirada, pero Draco no la apartó en ningún momento, cruzó sus piernas y esperó.

—Patrullas y alguna detención.

—¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

Era obvio que Harry no quería hablar de eso, que quería dejar su vida privada lejos de aquello. Pero Draco tenía claro que iba a ponerlo todo sobre la mesa, todo.

—Sí.

—Habla más alto—le pidió Draco, Harry le miró mal.

—Sí, me gusta mi trabajo.

—¿Nunca pensaste en dedicarte a otra cosa?

—¿De verdad es necesario hablar de esto así?

Su postura de rodillas y con los artilugios que Draco usaba en él le darían a Harry sensación de vulnerabilidad, algo en lo que Draco ya había pensado y tenía su propia explicación.

—Sí, justo así es como debes confiar en mí.

—¿Por qué no simplemente me follas y me voy? Seguro que tienes amigos con los que hablar de estas cosas.

—Tu obsesión porque te folle es realmente sorprendente—se burló Draco—. No quiero hablar "esto" con mis amigos, sino contigo. Quiero que me cuentes sobre tu vida, quiero que confíes en mí, y tú necesitas confiar en mí.

—Yo no confío en nadie.—La rabia en su voz de nuevo no iba sola, un chispazo en las luces avecinaba cristales rotos.

—Si no confías en mí, ¿cómo vas a ser mío? ¿Solo ofreciéndome tu cuerpo?

Harry le miró sin comprender, y ese era el punto al que iban siempre. Podría tener una relación meramente física con un sumiso, era lo más habitual, pero con Harry debía ser de otra forma, estaba tan acostumbrado a entregar su cuerpo que este había dejado de ser importante para él.

La guardia levantada sobre cualquier cosa que no fuera física lo demostraba.

—¿Nunca pensaste en dedicarte a otra cosa?—volvió a repetir Draco, sin ceder un milímetro.

—No, siempre quise ser auror.

—¿No estás harto de tener que salvarle el culo a la gente?

Harry le sostuvo la mirada a Draco largo rato antes de contestar.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—Le has dado mucho a la sociedad mágica, estaría bien que tuvieras algo para ti.

Notó como Harry estaba a punto de levantarse y Draco se adelantó colocándole la mano en el hombro negándole hacerlo.

—Ven aquí, entre mis piernas.

Harry sabía que debía ir de rodillas pero aquello haría que el plug que no era tan redondeado se moviera entre sus nalgas.

El esfuerzo por tenerlo dentro satisfizo a Draco. Harry estaba entre sus piernas abiertas, era lo más parecido a una granada de mano con la anilla quitada lista para estallar.

—¿No crees que te has sacrificado mucho por todos?

Harry no respondió, solo mantuvo su ojos en el torso de Draco, sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Por lo visto eres el auror que más ha tenido que visitar San Mungo en los últimos años, he descubierto que te apodan "el suicida".

Harry apretó su mandíbula y Draco la acarició, obligándole a mirarle.

—No quiero que acabes matándote a ti mismo.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa lo que me pase?

—Me importa, y ahora eres mío, no pienso dejar que te pase nada, aunque seas tú tu principal peligro.

Negarle a Harry el único sector donde podía tomar sus propias decisiones era algo que Draco no había considerado en un primer momento, pero su historias de auror habían llegado a su despacho después varios acuerdos beneficiosos.

No le gustó lo que vio. No le gustó el patrón autodestructivo de Harry.

—Pásame a otra persona—le pidió Harry, sorprendiendo a Draco.

Las manos de Harry se apoyaron en sus muslos.

—Por favor, cédeme.

Harry no pedía, y entre sus piernas estaba pidiendo que por favor le dejara ir.

—No te estoy pidiendo que dejes de ser auror, solo que pienses un poco más en ti y menos en los demás.

Harry suspiró, y bajó la cabeza, dudaba que imponiéndole duros castigos físicos pudiera quebrarse su alma, pero el moreno estaba llegando a un límite, uno que probablemente ni él conociera.

—Ven, súbete a mí.

Harry obedeció, sentándose a horcajadas sobre Draco sin mirarle.

En el movimiento era imposible que el juguete no se le saliera, por lo que lo contuvo con su mano hasta estar bien colocado y apretar sus nalgas con fuerza.

Una cosa es que no pudiera tener sus labios, pero su mirada no se la iba a permitir retirar.

—Mírame.

Los ojos verdes atormentados le hicieron querer protegerlo.

Llevó sus manos hacia el trasero de Harry, sus músculos seguía apretando para no dejar caer lo que Draco le había metido.

Lo sacó sin problemas, para volver a meterlo, suavemente al principio, Harry no dejó de mirarle mientras iba aumentando la velocidad.

Los labios apretados de Harry le molestaron.

—Gime si es lo que sientes.

Harry lo hizo, mientras Draco le penetraba con el objeto.

Su pene estaba duro, con aquella goma que apretaba sus testículos, veía sus pezones rojos por la presión de las pinzas que le había colocado.

—No creo que esto sea suficiente para ti, demasiado pequeño para tu culo.

Harry jadeó, no, tenía claro que quería algo más y Draco también.

—Sácamela.

Harry llevó sus manos al cierre del pantalón sobre el que estaba sentado, abriéndolo con facilidad.

Su pene estaba menos duro que el de Harry, y este esperó a que Draco le dijera que se lo pusiera duro.

Draco sonrió.

—Hazlo, ponlo duro.

Notó sus manos grandes y callosas sobre la piel delicada de su pene. Como era mecido, bombeado mientras él seguía dilatando el ano de Harry con el plug.

Harry estaba concentrado, excitado, conectado con lo que estaba haciendo y con nada más. Draco le miraba complacido mientras hacia un excelente trabajo rápidamente teniéndolo erecto.

—Mátetelo—le ordenó, esta versión completamente obediente era buena, muy buena.

Harry se movió para colocarse encima, notó su calor aproximarse y engullirle centímetro a centímetro.

Draco registró todas sus expresiones, el dolor, la molestia y el placer, su rostro lleno de placer le hacía sentir bien. Eso era lo que él quería darle, una sensación buena y placentera en todas sus variantes.

Harry se mecía sobre él, un buen ritmo que se basaba en la fuerza de sus piernas y abdomen, le dejó hacer, que se moviera como él creyera oportuno, y en ningún momento dejó de mirarle como Draco le había pedido.

En un leve diálogo de gemidos, realmente ninguno necesitaba más palabras que las que sus cuerpos les pedían.

Draco sentía verdadero placer al verlo, la aceptación, en un momento en que Harry estaba entregado en cuerpo y en alma. Los poco puntos de unión que había conseguido tener con él. En esto había aceptación, no solo el evidente placer del sexo. Harry se entregaba a él, sin cuestiones, sin retos, solo aceptación.

Acarició su pene hinchado con una mano, y con la otra apretó un poco más la pinza en uno de sus pezones.

—No controles nada, gime si es lo que quieres, grita, pero no dejes de moverte.

Harry apoyó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Draco, tomando velocidad. Sin dejar de mirarlo, Draco también subió la presión sobre sus pezones, y Harry gimió, soltando con cada uno de ellos algo de él, algo que no era capaz de decir con palabras y fuera de aquella circunstancia.

Sus cejas apretadas se despegaron suavizando su entrecejo, su boca abierta, su respiración ahogada, tomando lo que necesitaba.

—¿Aún quieres que te ceda, Harry?—le preguntó, pero no pudo ponerse a la defensiva, en ese momento no había lugar.

—No.

—¿No qué?

—No quiero, no quiero que me cedas.—La frase le costó más de lo que la hubiera podido decir si el aire entrara en sus pulmones de un modo normal.

Draco acarició sus labios, Harry abrió la boca pensando que Draco quería meterle los dedos dentro, pero Draco no quería eso. Quería besarle, pero se contentó con acariciar sus labios mullidos.

Para evitar romper uno de los límites de Harry, llevó sus manos a las caderas del auror, y comenzó a guiar el movimiento. De tal modo que acabó siendo él el que marcó el ritmo, uno que estaba deshaciendo a Harry sobre él, pero aunque Draco podía ser alguien sumamente paciente. Quería profundizar más en él, tirándolo sobre el sofá y separando sus piernas para quedar con sus fuertes pantorrillas en sus brazos.

Las estocadas eran del pleno control de Draco, y la espalda arqueada de Harry la guía de cuanto le excitaba el cambio de ritmo.

—Olvídate de que te ceda, eso no va a ocurrir, ni ahora ni nunca.—Su tono completamente posesivo diría que le sorprendería incluso a él, pero era algo que sentía desde el primer momento que lo vio desnudo y de rodillas—Yo voy a ser tu último amo.

Harry se corrió inclinado casi sobre él mismo, manchando su rostro, y Draco lo hizo pocos movimientos después dentro de él.

Draco salió de él, y estiró las piernas de Harry que había estado flexionadas gran parte de aquella sesión.

Harry aún era de mantequilla, y se dejó, notando los dedos de Draco sobre las rótulas de sus rodillas.

La cinta de goma al rededor de sus testículos fue retirado dejando el surco en la piel sensible que más tarde se iría.

Lo siguiente fue retirar las pinzas ajustables de sus pezones, estos eran los que más habían acabado maltratados, su tono oscuro natural estaba ahora enrojecido y hipersensibilizado.

Con su varita apareció un tarro de pomada para heridas que guardaba para esos menesteres.

Cuando comenzó a extenderla sobre la piel de Harry este se contrajo, y no tenía que ver con el dolor, ya que esta lo eliminaba por completo.

—Eso puedo hacerlo yo.

—Por supuesto—dijo sin prestar más atención a sus palabras—. Pero esto es parte de mi cometido.

Harry bufó, había vuelto del lugar al que había sido pateada esa parte del moreno.

—Cuidarte es parte de mi trato.—Insistió, porque para Draco era importante.

Pasó de un pezón a otro, pero Harry ya se intentaba incorporar y Draco lo empujó contra el asiento del sofá. No, aún no.

Apareció una toalla húmeda con la que retiró su semen de la cara, haciendo que Harry no le mirara. Pero sabiendo que se estaba conteniendo para no salir corriendo de allí.

La enjuagó y pasó la toalla nuevamente limpia y por su pecho evitando los pezones embadurnado de pomada. La pasó por su cuello retirando el sudor, bajando de nuevo para limpiar su pene flácido y sus ingles sudorosas.

—Date la vuelta.

Harry sí le miró, algo le decía que comenzaban los problemas.

—No, no vas a limpiarme el puto culo.

Draco le miró serio, no había opciones, por su puesto que le iba a limpiar su prieto, húmedo y bien follado trasero. Y comprobar que todo iba bien por allá abajo de paso.

—Date la vuelta—dijo completamente autoritario, Harry le miró mal, pero al final obedeció.

Estaba rojo, con sus dedos marcados, y húmedo, muy húmedo. A Draco le excitó la visión, pero se centró en limpiar a Harry. Este más que estar siendo acariciado y cuidado parecía que estaba sufriendo una sesión de pura tortura.

—Relájate, o de verdad te torturaré.—Le azotó sonoramente Draco, no le hacía falta verlo para saber que Harry se estaba excitando de nuevo. Pero una nueva toalla limpia fue pasada por su espalda hasta su nuca, por sus muslos tensos.

Cuando dejó de sentir las atenciones de Draco, que en ningún momento se había desnudado, Harry giró su rostro.

—Ya puedes irte, a menos que quieras quedarte un poco más.

Harry se levantó rápidamente, ocultando su nueva erección de la vista. Completamente desnudo, tal como vino, se fue a grandes zancadas hasta la chimenea, más enfurruñado que al inicio.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

Las llamas no le devolvieron ni una sola palabras, solo un último vistazo de un estupendo trasero.


	14. Capítulo 13

Draco acababa viajando más de lo que a él en realidad le gustaría, pero si había un lugar al que no le importaba regresar una y otra vez era a París.

Le guardaba un especial cariño al lugar, tenía orígenes en aquella bella ciudad y había ido mucho cuando era más joven.

En París, Draco curiosamente se sentía solo Draco, en la comunidad mágica inglesa él era un Malfoy, un saco donde entrabas pero ya no salías.

Sangrepura, mortífago, exmortífago, empleado ilustre del Ministerio. Draco ahora era el Señor Malfoy para muchos.

Draco en París podía ser solo Draco, ese era uno de los puntos que le hacían amarla, pero había muchos más.

Desde hacía años siempre iba, desgraciadamente casi siempre por motivos de trabajo, cuando estos concluían visitaba uno de sus clubs favoritos. Su primer impulso fue ir, le gustaba su ambiente decadente y alegre a la par.

Salvo que ahora, Draco tenía sumiso, no es que no pudiera ir, ni siquiera había un acuerdo entre él y Harry que hiciera que Draco no pudiera tener otro sumiso u otras relaciones, eso solo era vinculante para Harry.

Eso le hizo torcer el gesto a Draco, pero todo lo que había leído, los polvorientos pergaminos que había encontrado en el Ministerio le decían que no era posible romper ese acuerdo, uno de los motivos por los que estaba prácticamente prohibido en casi todo el mundo mágico.

Cuando tomó la decisión de hacerse con el contrato de Harry, sabía que sería difícil, pero Draco sabía de leyes, tenía contactos y la voluntad férrea de revocarlo.

Habían pasado semanas, meses y aún estaba igual que cuando empezó, salvo que ahora además de enfadado estaba frustrado.

Decidió que solo iría a tomar una copa, a relajarse en el ambiente en el que más cómodo se sentía.

Una vez dentro muchos recuerdos volvieron, había tenido un sumiso realmente bueno, presto a cumplir todos sus deseos, todas sus necesidades. Un tipo dócil y complaciente y con unos límites muy laxos.

Era un buen sumiso, aunque le faltaba eso que tanto había buscado Draco, un reto. Aún así lo mantuvo, lo mantuvo casi un año en el que le acompañó a todos sus viajes. A todos los clubs de BDSM que Draco conocía, a descubrir todas las prácticas que deseó probar.

Sin embargo, rompió su relación con él después de visitar París.

Pasó lo que pasaba tantas veces, aquella idílica relación amo/sumiso escaló un peldaño, solo que no lo hizo por el lado del Draco.

Draco le dio las gracias, una recomendación, y lo sostuvo cuando le rompió el corazón.

No, Draco nunca había encontrado lo que otros habían hecho, una relación que aunara ambas partes, ambos mundos y estuviera equilibrada.

Cuando un sumiso de su gusto se le aproximó, Draco lo miró complacido, acarició su espalda mientras el muchacho la aceptaba con gusto. Pero declinó su oferta. No, no quería una noche con otro sumiso, le gustaba el modo en el que poco a poco Harry le daba parte del control, le gustaba en muchos aspectos y le retaba en tantos otros.

Decidió prolongar un día más su estancia en París, y le mandó a Harry un vencejo de correo internacional, citándole al día siguiente en un punto cercano al hotel donde se alojaba

La red flu solo funcionaba a nivel nacional, por lo que el auror tomaría un traslador a su nombre.

No esperaba respuesta, pero se alegró cuando Harry apareció en un lugar apartado del ojo público francés, alguna ventajas de su puesto que obligaba a cualquier extranjero a entrar por los puntos oficiales del Ministerio Francés.

Lo poco que iba conociendo a su sumiso le hizo saber que no tendría un gran afán por salir en la presa francesa del día siguiente.

No lo iba a negar, a Draco le gustaba verlo desnudo, completamente desnudo. Pero vestido de paisano, tampoco estaba nada mal.

—¿París?—preguntó Harry.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿No te cansas de ostentar?

Una trastienda de una zapatería era el lugar que Draco había elegido, no le contestó, pero salió del lugar haciendo que Harry le siguiera.

Estaban en los límites del Barrio francés cuando Harry observó las vistas del río con Notre Dame de fondo, Draco pudo sonreír satisfecho, algo le decía que Harry era de los que no había salido nunca de Inglaterra.

—Bonito, ¿verdad?—Draco se apoyó sobre los muros en las orillas del río, una piedra levemente erosionada que había sido testigo de incontables acontecimientos.

Harry no contestó, pero se apoyó al igual que Draco, sí, las vistas merecían ser contempladas en silencio.

Sin embargo, Draco dejó de contemplar la ciudad y se centró en el hombre a su lado.

Le gustaba todo lo que veía, desde la sorpresa hasta el recelo, la presión de su mandíbula que no entendía cómo no había roto todas sus muelas con tanta presión como ejercía.

Pero no era solo su aspecto físico, sino aquel motor que le movía de un modo tan peculiar, él sabía lo que era estar contra todo el mundo, pero Harry lo llevaba hasta un nivel mucho más elevado.

—¿Vamos?—le preguntó. Harry volvió a él y solo asintió.

Harry afiló su mirada cuando entraron en un bistró cercano que le daba las mejores vistas de la iglesia medieval, ambos tenía el monumento ante sus ojos.

—¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto?—preguntó Harry, sabía que una cena podría ser motivo de discusión. Harry se mostraba reacio a todo lo que no fuera en un contexto sexual.

Draco se estaba cansando de sus reticencias de vivir aquello como una restricción, no pasaría por alto que para él sus anteriores relaciones d/s se ceñían casi siempre a puros aspectos sexuales, y aún así, esos momentos no eran tan extraños, comía, dormía y hablaba con ellos. Pero ni Harry era un sumiso cualquiera, ni ellos estaban en las mismas condiciones a las que habían vivido con anterioridad.

—¿No comes?—preguntó Draco—No sabía que los héroes de guerra se alimentaran del aire.

Un gruñido bajo, podía reconocer cierto placer en empujar a Harry a aceptarle.

—Solo es una cena, Harry. Y teniendo en cuenta que vamos a pasar muchas horas juntos aquí, no veo nada de malo en que lo hagamos juntos.

—¿Cuántas horas?—le miró molesto.

—24.

—Yo tengo trabajo.—Se revolvió en su silla.

—Sé que mañana no trabajas.

—No debes meterte en mi vida privada.—Aquel era un lugar muggle, Draco puso su mano sobre el muslo de Harry apretándolo.

—Aquí no.—Su voz era una pura orden, de esa misma que usaba cuando le dominaba y sorprendentemente Harry se calmó.

—Harry, ¿encuentras algo de malo en que quiera pasar más tiempo contigo? ¿Conocerte mejor, para comprenderte mejor?

—No tienes que comprenderme.

Draco se volvió a apoyar en el respaldo de su silla, mientras un camarero ponía los platos que Draco había elegido con anterioridad.

Cuando este se fue ambos se sostuvieron la mirada.

—Necesito conocerte, no disfruto dando palos de ciego contigo. Ya sabes que no voy a obligarte a nada que no quieras, si necesitas que active un nuevo traslador tendrás que darme un par de horas.

Harry suspiró.

—No eres mi objeto, yo no funciono así, por lo cual voy a tratarte como trataría a cualquier persona con la que mantuviera una relación de carácter sexual.—Draco continuó con su razonamiento—Es decir, bien. ¿Te sientes mal con eso?

Harry había tomado la servilleta de tela que había sobre la mesa, para llevarla a sus rodillas, pero solo había quedado en el gesto, porque no paraba de jugar con ella entre sus manos.

—Solo es diferente—contestó al fin Harry.

—Puede ser diferente, pero ¿te hace sentir mal?—volvió a preguntar.

—No, en realidad no.

Draco sonrió, y comenzó a comer. Harry le imitó, pero su mirada siempre acababa en la fachada de la iglesia.

—No hace falta que actives un traslador antes.

Draco dejó sus cubiertos, y limpió sus labios. Para llevar sus dedos hasta el rostro de Harry, tomar su barbilla y acercarlo a él. No lo besaría, pero sí acarició sus labios.

Harry miró al rededor, no eran los únicos en el lugar.

—Mírame solo a mí—pidió Draco, Harry obedeció, y lamió sus dedos.

—Voy a follarte en esta mesa, ¿quieres comer antes o después?

Harry jadeó en sus dedos.

—Después.

Draco asintió, y con un giro sutil de su varita creo un entrenado glamour que los envolvía.

Harry le miró sorprendido, sin duda eso iba en contra de cualquier ley mágica, el uso de magia delante de muggles.

—Inmunidad diplomática—contestó Draco—. Necesaria cuando deben hablarse temas confidenciales de importancia internacional.

Harry sonrió casi rodando los ojos, a Draco le gustó que lo hiciera. Pero iba a cumplir lo que le había dicho, deseaba follarle, muy duro sobre esa mesa, hacerlo completamente suyo de un modo demasiado potente. Cada concesión por parte de Harry conseguía activar teclas dentro de Draco, teclas que iba a hacer que el moreno acariciara todo lo que pudiera.

Retiró el plato que tenía delante de él, e hizo que Harry se levantara y se apoyara bocabajo sobre la mesa. Bajándole los pantalones para dejar su trasero a la vista, sacó su pene y sus testículos sobre la tela, para que chocaran contra el carísimo mantel. Y le hizo levantar la cabeza para que mirara la estampa idílica de París. Él miraba las vistas de su sumiso, y le metió su varita suavemente por el ano.

Harry se revolvió levemente por la intrusión hasta que Draco convocó un hechizo lubricador y comenzó a follarlo de ese modo.

—Mantén la vista alta, y alza más tu trasero.—Harry obedeció haciendo que Draco viera como su ano escurría el lubricante casi listo para él.

Solo tuvo que masajease un par de veces para estar completamente duro, retiró su varita y se alineó con Harry introduciéndose despacio hasta estar por completo dentro de él.

A partir de ese momento, le folló tan duro que acabó moviendo la mesa, el glamour mandaba una imagen estática de ellos dos comiendo, camuflando sonidos hasta un punto. Draco metió su servilleta en la boca de Harry cuando este comenzó a gemir fuertemente.

El bonito y caro mantel del restaurante fue pintado con el semen de Harry, Draco lo giró haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas delante de él haciéndole tragar todo cuando él mismo se corrió.

Blando, de rodillas y con sus ojos vidriosos de placer Harry le miraba mientras Draco reparaba levemente los rastros de su delito.

Un par de minutos después, cada uno estaba sentado en su silla de nuevo, frente a sus platos que Draco había mantenido calientes. Con Harry y un leve rastro de rubor post sexual en sus mejillas.

El glamour desapareció, y se volvió a escuchar el ruido de los demás comensales.

—Entonces, Harry, ¿habías estado alguna vez en París?—preguntó Draco llevándose un trozo de filet mignon a la boca.

Harry le miró y sonrió, sin esa tensión, sin resentimiento y sin barreras.

—Es mi primera vez.

Draco disfrutó demasiado aquella respuesta, le iba a enseñar sus lugares favoritos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué bonito es París, hace justo dos años en esta fecha estaba allí, me hace ilusión que hayan coincidido fecha y capítulo.
> 
> Si pudieras ahora mismo, ¿qué ciudad te gustaría visitar?
> 
> Volviendo a la historia, Harry está cayendo, lento pero sin pausa. Ya iba siendo hora de que se rindiera a los encantos de Draco.
> 
> Esto es algo que no tendría porqué hacer, pero bueno, hay a algunas personas que les hace sentir excluidos que hable en femenino, es algo que me sale solo, hasta a mi marido le hablo en femenino. No os lo toméis a mal, mis historias son para todes, pero yo soy vieja y me salen las mismas maneras siempre.
> 
> Hasta el lunes, buen fin de semana y buen puente para quien lo tenga.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	15. Capítulo 14

Draco podía ver el pequeño avance que había tenido tras su escapada a París, Harry se había quitado en parte las barreras que le hacían tener que separar sus dos realidades.

Un poco, pero lo suficiente para que Draco pudiera colarse dentro. Pudiera mirar, y pudiera disfrutarlo.

Había contactado con un viejo cacique de Senegal, un mago realmente oscuro y que se movía en la completa ilegalidad.

—Solo disfrútalo, Malfoy. Ese puto será tuyo hasta que se muera, o tú lo hagas.

Odiaba tratar con él, pero era uno de los enlaces necesarios para obtener importantes ingredientes que todos necesitaban. Si Moussa no dejaba salir eso de su dominio, jamás llegaría a Londres. Los atentados a su persona, completamente anónimos, nunca habían acabado con su vida.

El mago no quería hacerse con todo el poder, era sencillamente un tirano en su mundo, el único que realmente quería gobernar con mano de acero.

Cuando Draco había llegado al cargo, le habían cedido aquel extraño acuerdo internacional.

Mentiría si dijera que en política las cosas no tenían mil caminos. Moussa estaba bordeándolos todos.

No era como si la esclavitud no existiera, Moussa tenía a demasiados bajo su mando. Pero no con un contrato, no mágicos, y no por ello menos horrendo. Pero Draco no era un hipócrita, a él, esos no le importaban. Le importaba Harry.

Draco quería liberar a Harry, eso y hacer que su apellido fuera sinónimo de éxito eran las cosas que más había deseado en su vida. La segunda la había cumplido con creces, la primera lo conseguiría, necesitaba hacerlo. Sabía que la solución aparecería, solo que aún no había mirado en los lugares correctos.

Miró su reloj, Harry nunca llegaba tarde. Y le sorprendió que en esta ocasión lo hiciera, media hora era un retraso demasiado grande.

Sabía que debía castigarlo, eran las normas que ambos habían acordado. Y si por algún motivo algún de los dos no podía asistir, se lo comunicaría al otro.

Las llamas crepitaron 40 minutos después de la hora, anotó mentalmente que serían 40 golpes de fusta en sus duras nalgas.

Pero la imagen que obtuvo de Harry saliendo de la chimenea le hizo olvidar todo.

Vestía su uniforme, pero estaba cubierto de sangre. Harry se tambaleaba, hasta que cayó de bruces en el suelo del salón sin que Draco pudiera reaccionar y con su varita haber amortiguado su caída.

Saltó del sillón donde le esperaba para arrodillarse en el suelo a su lado. No estaba consciente, pero tenía pulso. La brecha en su cabeza no paraba de sangran y Draco temió que tuviera una conmoción cerebral.

Trató de levantarlo, pero a peso muerto Harry pesaba demasiado. Sopesó las posibilidades, y decidió que aparecerlo sería mucho más rápido siempre que Harry no se despertara.

Lo abrazó por los hombros estando aún de rodillas y se apareció con él en el hall de San Mungo, una enfermera al verlo salió corriendo desde detrás de un impoluto mostrador.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—comenzó a decir la enfermera, pero no dijo más cuando vio de quién se trataba e hizo un gesto de pesar.

—Apareció por red flu—relató Draco—, aún estaba consciente.

—Un día nos lo traerán muerto.

Aquellas palabras molestaron a Draco, porque por lo que había leído la enfermera tenía razón.

Aparecieron otros dos enfermeros más que levitaron a Harry y lo colocaron en una camilla.

Draco se quedó con las manos vacías y una sensación de inquietud en el cuerpo.

—Señorita, me quedaré aquí, por favor, manténgame informado.

—¿Es usted familiar o su persona de contacto?

Draco no contestó, pero la mujer le echó una mirada significativa a la sala de espera.

—Le avisaremos.

Draco se fue a la dichosa sala de espera, sin nada más que hacer que matar los minutos imaginando qué diantres le había pasado al dichoso auror suicida.

Los minutos pasaron, y Draco comenzaba a impacientarse, eran malditos magos, no debería tomarles tanto tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando apareció Granger con un vientre de embarazo avanzado.

La enfermera parecía estar tan familiarizada con Harry como con Hermione.

—Está aún con los medimagos, en cuanto sepamos algo se lo comunicaremos a ambos.

Fue en ese momento cuando Hermione reparó en Draco, y su gesto de sorpresa no fue apenas disimulado.

—¿Malfoy?—preguntó ella sosteniéndose el vientre.

—Sí, soy yo.

Draco la acompañó a la sala de espera donde al menos había asientos. Ella le miraba aún incrédula.

—Yo le encontré, y hace más de cuarenta minutos que está allá adentro.

La morena pareció tomarlo como inocente si era él el que le había llevado a San Mungo, y Draco comprendió que con el largo historial de Harry, tampoco le sorprendía estar allí esperando.

—Un día nos avisaran para decirnos que está muerto—se compadeció Hermione realmente angustiada.

—Eso no va a pasar.

Ella le miró de nuevo sorprendida porque las palabras de consuelo vinieran de alguien como él.

—¿Y por qué lo encontraste tú?

Draco miró a la enfermera, obviamente no quería contestar a esa pregunta. No solo dependía de él, sino sobre todo de Harry, ya que Hermione era su amiga.

—Cuando Harry salga de aquí que te lo cuente él si le apetece.

—No sabía que erais amigos.

—Algo así, pero reconozco que llegar a Harry es complicado, muy complicado.

Hermione sonrió, al parecer le comprendía perfectamente.

Treinta minutos más tarde, una medimaga salió a contarles la situación de Harry.

—El auror Potter se encuentra estable—dijo con voz desapasionada—. Hemos controlado la contusión y la hemorragia interna. Pero sería bueno si reposa al menos una semana.

La mujer los miró a ambos como encargándoles la dura misión.

Hermione suspiró aliviada. Draco aún seguía preocupado.

Aún tardaron en dejarle verlo otra hora, y su rostro no era ninguna maravilla. Les esquivó la mirada a ambos.

Draco se quedó en un segundo plano, pero Hermione se lanzó, tripa enorme incluida, sobre él para abrazarlo.

Fue en ese momento, mientras la abrazaba que Harry miró a Draco.

No era la mirada de alguien agradecido por haberle conseguido ayuda.

Y Draco se preocupó de verdad por primera vez de Harry. No estaba contento de seguir con vida.

Desde su segundo plano, Draco atendió toda la conversación sobre los cuidados y sobre irse con ella y con Ron a su casa a descansar.

Y de nuevo sus ojos sobre Draco.

—Granger, no te preocupes, yo me ocuparé de él.

La mujer ya no parecía sorprendida, pues habría llegado a una conclusión que le resultó válida y razonable. Ellos estaban juntos de algún modo.

—¿Harry?—confirmó ella.

—Sí.

Peticiones, besos y de nuevo varios abrazos y una mirada entre súplica y amenaza lanzada a Draco por su parte para terminar por dejarlos a solas.

Draco se sentó en la silla que había estado cediendo todo el tiempo a la embarazada.

—Cuéntame qué pasó.

No era una pregunta y ambos lo sabían.

A Draco ya no le importaba esperar, no teniendo a Harry magullado pero vivo.

—Fue una emboscada—reconoció finalmente.

El relato de una persecución y posterior trampa a un grupo de aurores para Draco no era suficiente, pero le dejó hablar hasta que finalmente terminó.

—Creo entender que en tu relato has obviado algunos puntos.—La mirada de Draco era dura—Harry, no buscaste ayuda, no viniste aquí.

—¿Me estás llamando mentiroso?—le amenazó Harry.

—No, lo que me gustaría saber es si estás buscando matarte.

El moreno le sostuvo la mirada, largo, duro y al final suspiró.

—No.

—¿Solo no te esfuerzas mucho en permanecer vivo, no?

Harry sonrió, reposando al cabeza en la almohada.

Draco se levantó, y se inclinó sobre él.

Acarició su rostro magullado y Harry se dejó caer sobre su mano ahuecada suavemente aceptando sus caricias.

—Viniste a mí.

Harry abrió los ojos, no dijo nada, y no hizo falta. Había ido con Draco y eso de algún modo complació mucho a Draco, solo esperaba poder hacerle entender que su seguridad era lo primero para él.

Le acarició hasta que Harry se quedó dormido.

Draco no aceptó ninguna de las invitaciones de las enfermeras a que se fuera.

Pasó la noche en una silla trasformada para que no se destrozara la espalda. Y en algún momento de la noche, la mano de Harry había tomado la suya.

En la mañana realmente temprano, una enfermera los despertó con la medicación del auror y su volante de alta.

Draco avisó a su secretario de que no le esperaran en esa mañana para trabajar.

Con los papeles y un auror magullado, ambos estaban en las chimeneas de San Mungo.

—¿A tu casa o a la mía?—le preguntó Draco.

Harry parecía desconcertado.

—Los medimagos han sido claros, una semana de reposo, ¿dónde prefieres pasarla en tu casa o en la mía?

Harry iba a negarse pero Draco no le dejó.

—No es negociable.

Después de un buen rato donde Harry parecía estar masticando cristales contestó.

—Mi casa.

Fue en ese momento cuando Draco se enteró de que Harry vivía en Grimmauld Place, y cuando puso un pie en ella que aquel era un lugar más horrible aún que en sus recuerdos de niño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semanita de cuidados, ya veremos qué pasa.
> 
> Hasta el miércoles.
> 
> Besos 
> 
> Shimi


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo 15, hemos llegado a la mitad del fic, y estos van hacia delante, lento, muy lento, pero van, ¿verdad?
> 
> ¿Creéis que las preocupaciones de Harry son ciertas o solo son sus malas experiencias?
> 
> Hasta el viernes.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.

Harry estaba molesto, él solo necesitaba un buen día de sueño, no una niñera por una semana.

Pero que Draco se preocupara por él le confortaba en cierto modo, porque con él no tenía que esconder ya nada. Algo que debía estar siempre haciendo con sus amigos para no preocuparles.

Él realmente no quería morir, por mucho que algunos quisieran hacer parecer que él buscaba su propia muerte. Solo era que quizás esta tampoco le era tan importante y no medía las posibles repercusiones.

No sabía porqué había ido hasta la casa de Draco, habían sido dirigidos a una trampa, y se maldecía por ser tan estúpido de haber caído.

Pero su trabajo no estaba en bajar gatitos de ancianas, sino perseguir a criminales, y aunque la gente no lo creyera, no eran tan imbéciles como los pintaban.

Harry había levantado un escudo protector para proteger a algunos de sus compañeros y unas viviendas muggles que había en la zona, eso lo había debilitado, pero sobre todo no había calculado que los hubieran esperado también a sus espaldas.

Ni que en una de esas viviendas muggles estuvieran esperándolos.

Al menos habían podido atrapar a algunos, otros, sin embargo habían escapado con un cargamento de pociones ilegales y altamente adictivas.

Harry había esperado a que pudieran trasladar a sus compañeros heridos, sin atender sus propias heridas. Quizás fuera la costumbre, quizás que la adrenalina siempre actuaba del mismo modo en él. Quizás solo es que se había olvidado de pensar en él mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pero eso no explicaba por qué había ido directamente a casa de Draco, podría haber ido a su casa. Harry solo llegaba a una conclusión, fue porque confiaba en él, porque quería estar con él, y su mente trabajó sola en llevarle hasta él.

Ahora se arrepentía porque parecía haberle hecho entender que debía ocuparse de él, y Hermione pensaba que estaban en una relación.

Llevaba cuatro días en la cama, estaba hasta los huevos, y encima, Draco se creía su enfermera.

Quería salir, pero curiosamente, aunque el rubio había vuelto a trabajar al día siguiente en el que le dieron el alta a Harry, sabía cuando este le desobedecía.

Harry temía las alas que podría darle la situación a su actual amo.

No es como si no lo tuviera ya en un puño, es que ahora se había erigido como su protector. Y Harry no lo necesitaba, no lo quería.

Caminó hasta la cocina, sonrió malhumorado cuando Draco había mirado su hogar con espanto. Quizás hubiera estado bien hacerle alguna reforma una vez se instaló en la casa de su padrino.

Pero todo lo que tuviera que ver con acomodar un hogar le daba absoluta pereza, había comprado un televisor muggle, y algunas cosas a lo largo de los años. Pero las paredes y suelos seguían cargando ese aire deprimente de una familia sangrepura maldita y tenebrosa.

Los cuadros seguían tapados con tapetes negros, había mandando a Kreacher a Hogwarts para no tener que ver más al maldito elfo y escuchar como le repugnaba su ascendencia muggle.

Bendita tranquilidad, qué más daba que todo alrededor pareciera a punto de caerse y que salieran de cada esquina una maldición asesina.

Harry podía con ellas.

Draco le había dicho que todo lo que les rodeaba generaba un clima y estado de ánimo, y que no le extrañaba que Harry andara siempre tan enfadado, la casa era horrible.

Pero tuvo la delicadeza de no volver a sacar el tema.

Había traído unos elfos doméstico de su mansión, en la que Harry se enteró que ninguno de los Malfoy volvió a vivir después de la guerra.

Habían hecho un trabajo decente, sobre todo apartando viejos muebles oscuros y dejando lo esencial y con mejor aspecto.

La diferencia entre lo que había visto de la casa de Draco, a la que solía acudir de noche, era sustancial. La claridad, aún siendo noche cerrada era evidente. Grandes ventanas, muebles de líneas elegantes y limpias.

Quizás Harry pudiera hacerse con algunos de esos.

La chimenea sonó, y Harry sabía quién era.

No iba a decir que le molestaba realmente que Draco apareciera y desapareciera a su antojo, se daba cuenta de lo solo que había estado todos esos años, y al menos Draco no le miraba nunca con lástima.

—He traído comida de un nuevo restaurante en Salisbury, la he pedido poco especiada.

En todos sus años como adulto solo una persona se había tomado aquellas libertades, y preocupaciones por él, y era la otra que iba a verle regularmente.

Hermione.

—Quiero salir.

Draco le miró, sabiendo que al encontrarlo en el salón de su casa Harry estaría harto de estar en la cama.

—Muy bien, luego iremos a pasear.

—No quiero pasear, quiero hacer mi vida. Estoy bien.

Draco no cambió el gesto, a veces le exasperaba como era capaz de mantener un control tan férreo sobre sus expresiones.

—Aún no, pero saldremos a pasear.

—Iré yo solo, gracias.

—Lo dudo.—Se quitó la túnica elegante que ese día llevaba, para sentarse más cómodo en el sillón viejo de Harry.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no puedes decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer, verdad?—Harry estaba al borde de perder lo nervios y hacer estallar lo que aún quedaba intacto.

—¿Te das cuenta de que no voy a permitir que te pase nada?

—No sé si necesitas una mascota o un hijo, deberías ir a un psicomago para que te analice—refunfuñó Harry, pero se sentó a ver lo que había traído de comida.

—Te tengo a ti, y vas a comer, ducharte y salir a pasear conmigo.

—Eres más insufrible que Hermione.—Pero tomó el plato que Draco le pasó con una buena ración.

Comieron en tranquilidad, y Harry por mucho que quisiera mostrarse hosco, comenzó a valorar la compañía que nunca se permitía.

Draco no era una persona realmente habladora, y para Harry eso era estupendo, porque habían llegado a un cómodo silencio a lo largo de esos días.

Evitaron el mundo mágico y pasearon por las calles muggles cercanas a su casa, los ojos de Harry iban registrando todo a su paso.

Hasta que sus ojos dejaron las calles y se posaron en Draco, sus manos, sin duda era lo que más le habían gustado. No era capaz de identificar que la obsesión que alguna vez sintió por él, tenía algo que ver con esa atracción.

Pertenecía a un pasado que a Harry se le antojaba muy lejano, las pocas veces que le había visto tras la guerra, no había pensando en él más allá que como un excompañero de escuela. Harry no se cuestionaba muchas más cosas, cosas que no podía tener.

Pero desde que le vio cubriendo su rostro con aquella máscara, Harry lo deseó, era así de claro, y ese deseo no hacía más que crecer cada día.

Pero no era un deseo de llegar y tomar, era un deseo que costaba caro porque siempre se llevaba algo de él, algo que ocultaba, que protegía. Salvo que Draco no lo usaba para humillarlo o destrozarlo aún más.

Y Harry no sabía qué mierda estaba haciendo, no era tan imbécil para no notar lo que estaba pasando, la dependencia que podía llegar a tener de Draco, de sus atenciones, de sus cuidados, de su sexo siempre rudo y placentero, de un paseo por la calle, como si él no fuera un esclavo y Draco su amo.

Draco le miró, y una sonrisa en sus labios le hizo a Harry apartarle la mirada.

Quizás para Draco fuera normal, incluso saludable tener ese trato, pero Harry lleno de recovecos a los que no quería volver a mirar seguía costándole aceptarlo.

Volvieron, con algunas compras que Draco había querido hacer, y sin querer reconocerlo, Harry estaba cansado.

Las únicas experiencias que había tenido de una vida hogareña fueron sus breves visitas en verano a la Madriguera y el año que corrieron de un lado a otro en busca de los Horrocruxes.

Su estancia con los Dursley la había arrojado al pozo del olvido.

Escasas muestras de lo que era convivir con alguien, que no fuera en la vorágine de un colegio lleno de niños.

Era agradable tener a Draco allí, le ordenó sentarse, callarse y esperar a que la cena estuviera lista.

Sin duda, Draco era el amo más peculiar que había tenido nunca. Pero se sentía bien, se sentía demasiado bien.

Nunca hubiera pensado que ver a un Malfoy en la cocina preparando la cena para él. Pero Draco elaboró un plato apetitoso que comieron en silencio.

A Harry se le estaban cerrando los ojos del cansancio, quizás sí fuera cierto que necesitaba descansar más.

—Vamos a la cama—le despertó suavemente Draco.

En ese estado de semicosciencia Harry no era plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se levantó como un autómata con la ayuda de Draco que le sirvió de soporte para subir las escaleras.

Sintió la cama bajo su cuerpo, como sus ropas desaparecían y un frescor en su boca.

Estaba prácticamente en oscuridad salvo lo que supuso era un lumus que Draco había lanzado para poder desvestirlo.

Dudaba que hubiera hecho lo que hizo si hubiera estado plenamente consciente.

—Quédate—le pidió a Draco.

Aunque el rubio era una presencia habitual en su hogar, no pasaban las noches juntos.

Los ojos le pesaban y ya sentía el cuerpo laxo, pero sí notó el peso del otro al tumbarse en la cama a su lado.

Harry sonrió, hacía años que no compartía una cama meramente para dormir.

Durmió bien, muy bien. Al menos, hasta algún punto de la madrugada donde despertó de golpe. Las pesadillas eran como una vieja compañera nocturna, pero habitualmente no despertaban a nadie ya. Ventajas de ser un completo solitario.

—¿Estás bien?

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que no dormía solo, de que le había pedido a Draco que se quedara y de que este lo había hecho.

Draco estaba a punto de convocar un lumus, Harry agarró su mano con rápidos reflejos.

—No.

Tumbó a Draco del que no había soltado la muñeca, colocándose sobre él.

—Harry.

Pero Harry tenía muy claro lo que quería, y lo que quería estaba debajo de él ¿vestido?

Un poco torpemente metió la mano entre sus cuerpos para masajear la entrepierna de Draco, que despertaba rápidamente.

Un sonido de cremallera bajándose, y el brillo que los ojos claros de Draco alumbrados por las farolas de la calle.

Harry se deshizo de su ropa interior, se metió un par de dedos para dilatarse con rapidez. Impaciente por clavarse en la erección de Draco que había decidido dejar hacer a Harry.

No estaba totalmente preparado, pero no el importó cuando alineó su ano con Draco, cuando lo fue introduciendo demasiado rápido para su cuerpo.

Pero lo acogió por completo, y se sintió bien, se sintió bien moverse sobre él.

Jadeó cuando Draco decidió dejar esa actitud pasiva, y aceleró el ritmo con su propia cadera haciendo a Harry tener que agarrarse al cabecero de su cama.

En la habitación en penumbra solo se escuchaban sus jadeos, el sonido entre sus cuerpos al chocar, y el movimiento de las patas de la cama.

Los testículos de Harry apretaban, deseando una liberación que llevaba días sin conseguir, una que Draco le provocó con una dura estocada directamente a su próstata. Harry intentó sostenerse, pero los brazos de Draco le sostuvieron para volver a acomodarlo a la cama.

Harry volvió a quedarse completamente dormido mientras Draco limpiaba los restos de ese momento de pasión.

Cuando Harry despertó por la mañana, Draco ya no estaba, y sinceramente lo prefirió, nunca dormía con nadie, y nunca sentía vergüenza, esa mañana esta le cayó como jarra de agua helada.


	17. Capítulo 16

Tras una semana de reposo Draco le permitió a Harry volver a su rutina, y no negaría que él también la necesitaba.

Había cuidado de Harry sin problema pero comenzaba a ver lo que aquello podría provocar en ambos, y dudaba que ninguno de los dos estuviera preparado para ello.

Más aliviado comprobó que Harry no tenía intenciones de hacerse matar, no era su objetivo final, sino la consecuencia de no medir sus acciones.

Tenía pendiente un viaje, y demasiadas reuniones para una semana normal. Pero la puerta de su despacho se abrió, con la cabeza de su secretario asomándose.

—Hermione Weasley no deja de insistir en ser atendida, pero no está en la agenda.

Draco sonrió, por supuesto había esperado la visita de la mujer. Weasley, claro.

—Tu secretario es bastante mejor que el mío, Malfoy—dijo la embarazadísima.

—¿No deberías estar reposando, Granger?— preguntó él viendo que a poco se pondría de parto en su despacho.

—Aún me quedan dos meses.

Draco se abstuvo de mencionar el tamaño de su enorme tripa, ya había aprendido que hablar de la circunferencia abdominal femenina era el mejor modo de ganarse un crucio en los testículos.

—Siéntate, por favor.

—Vengo a hablar de Harry y de ti.

—Lo imaginé.

—¿Y bien?—Era dura, pero él lo era más.

—Es complicado.

No iba a revelar nada que Harry no quisiera, y sabía que el auror no quería compartir nada de su vida privada, aunque hubiera entregado su libertad por salvarla a ella.

—Por supuesto que es complicado—bufó Hermione—. Lleva siendo complicado con Harry toda la vida.

Tuvo que asentir, al parecer nunca había sido fácil.

—Sé que estáis en una relación, me es indiferente con quien se acueste Harry, solo necesito saber que eres bueno para él.

—No soy yo quien puede valorar eso.

—No juegues a los cripticismos conmigo, no con Harry de por medio.

—¿No crees que deberías hablar con él sobre lo que él siente, quiere y necesita mejor que conmigo?

—¿En qué mundo piensas que él me contestará a algo así?

Le dio un punto, dudaba que Harry se abriera con nadie, ni siquiera con su mejor amiga.

—¿Es niño o niña?

La pregunta descolocó a la mujer.

—Niño.

Draco sonrió, pocos de sus viejos amigos habían tenido familia, la vida tras la guerra no era tan sencilla, pero sabía que Pansy Parkinson que había abandonado Inglaterra para vivir de forma anónima en Estados Unidos tenía una hija.

—Cuido de Harry lo mejor que puedo, pero necesita ayuda.—Retomó el tema que la había llevado allí—Ojalá tú logres convencerlo de visitar a un psicomago, sé que le pasó algo antes de la batalla final, sé que eso le hizo cambiar. Pero Ron y yo solo nos alegramos de tenerlo de vuelta, no vimos los cambios hasta mucho después.

Draco nunca se había planteado la opción de que Harry necesitara un psicomago, pero quizás Hermione tuviera razón, y Harry necesitara sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro con una persona ajena a ellos.

—Se lo diré.

Hermione se levantó con dificultad, y Draco se levantó para acompañarla.

—Me sorprende decir esto, Malfoy, pero me alegro que tú y Harry estéis juntos. Harry necesita a alguien, y tú pareces más sensato que cuando íbamos a la escuela.

Draco no supo responder a eso, así que solo asintió y agradeció sus palabras.

Sin embargo, era plenamente consciente de que ellos no tenían una relación romántica, los lazos que los unían eran unos muy distintos, pero compartían un punto en común. Draco siempre trataría de ayudar a Harry.

No había visto a Harry desde que se fue de Grimmauld Place, había estado dejando muchos asuntos pendientes en el Ministerio y lo había citado el viernes, como siempre en su casa.

Había vuelto de una tediosa reunión de cinco horas, cinco horas que no habían valido para absolutamente nada.

Harry apareció desnudo en su chimenea, y a Draco le mejoró el humor considerablemente.

Sería su primera sesión después del paréntesis convaleciente de Harry.

Sabía que lo que había ocurrido en la cama de Harry podía y no podía significar nada. Todo dependía de cómo Harry quisiera verlo.

Y verlo ponerse de rodillas y gatear hasta él le tranquilizó, no necesitaba complicar más las cosas. Harry había aceptado ser su sumiso, no por contrato. Sino por deseo, y se lo estaba demostrando con su boca lamiéndolo muy bien.

Draco ató sus manos con magia, haciendo que perdiera el apoyo, y se atragantara con su pene, los ojos verdes se aguaron pero no dejó de lamerle.

Esa sesión ató a Harry de pies y manos, lo colgó y azotó su duro trasero y finalmente le folló con dureza.

Harry parecía de goma cuando acabó con él, y Draco se sentía mucho más revitalizado tras la sesión.

Lo bañó, lo curó, y le ofreció algo de beber. Harry lo aceptó.

Habían llegado a un receso, a un momento de aceptación con el que Draco sabía podría trabajar mejor.

—¿Conocías anteriormente a Zabini?—preguntó.

—De la escuela.

—No, me refiero a después de la escuela, lo reconociste aún llevando máscara.

—Sí, lo he visto en estos años.

—Vendrá en unos días a cenar, con su sumiso, ¿te apetece venir?

Harry miró la copa que Draco le había servido, sin alcohol, la dejó sobre la mesa y asintió.

—¿A qué hora?

—Ven a las siete.

Se habían acostumbrado a un cómodo silencio, pero ese sin duda no lo era, algo había cambiado en Harry.

Draco se adelantó acercándose a él.

—No tienes por qué venir si no te apetece, Harry, si te he preguntado es porque de verdad importa lo que tú quieras.

Harry le miró pero le retiró la mirada rápidamente, volvía a encerrarse, pero al momento volvió a parecer relajado.

—Vendré.

—Muy bien.

Harry se levantó, y se marchó.

Draco no supo cuán mala idea fue invitar a Harry a esa cena.

Se presentó a las siete, como Draco le había pedido.

Y desde que apareció supo que algo no iba bien, Harry le ayudó a terminar de poner la mesa, pero no era igual, estaba acostumbrado a verlo reservado, incluso hostil, ese día Harry no se encontraba en ninguno de esos estados.

Era uno nuevo.

Poco después aparecieron Blaise y su sumiso que presentó como Paolo. La mirada de Harry constante sobre el joven rubio le sorprendió a Draco, ya que pocas veces había visto a Harry mostrar interés por alguien de ese modo.

La cena transcurrió entre viejas anécdotas de Hogwarts, principalmente por parte de los Slytherin.

El joven italiano vivía pegado a Blaise, que en un momento dado lo colocó en su regazo donde el joven parecía mucho más a gusto.

Si había dos sumisos más distintos eran Paolo y Harry, el primero era tan suave, tan mimoso que Draco supo que él mismo sería incapaz de soportar. El otro, pura fuerza de la naturaleza que solo se dejaba dominar en contadas ocasiones, y esa noche no era una de ellas.

Draco tuvo que controlar a su propio sumiso cuando Harry hizo sentir incómodo a Paolo con su mirada.

Draco había llegado a pensar que Harry se había molestado por creer de aquello una sesión doble, un intercambio, algo de lo que no iba la noche y que le mostraría según avanzara.

Pero su sumiso no solo no parecía molesto sino que parecía desear acercarse a Paolo, que se cobijaba entre los brazos de su amo que lo miraba todo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Déjalos jugar, Draco, no pasa nada.

Draco odiaba que alguien le dijera lo que debía hacer o dejar de hacer, y menos con su propio sumiso.

Lo que parecía una cena inocua iba a convertirse en una sesión, y no por su mano, sino por la de Harry.

Draco iba a negarse porque no lo había planeado y acordado con él, porque no era su modo de hacer las cosas. Y porque era realmente un controlador nato.

Miró a Harry, y el gesto que le devolvió le molestó, porque sabía que no podía decirle que no. Porque siempre le dijo que tendría en cuenta su opinión, y la cara de Harry dejaba clara la opinión que tenía en ese momento.

Blaise besó dulcemente a su sumiso, a Draco comenzó a sentarle mal la cena. Tomó la copa que aún no había probado, para disponerse a contemplar el espectáculo, pero Harry se la quitó para bebérsela él.

Harry dejó su asiento para ir hasta el rubito y levantarlo del regazo de su amo, Blaise lo miraba todo con una amplia sonrisa. Draco no entendía si solo era por control, o porque de pequeño nunca le gustó compartir.

Harry era inmenso al lado del muchacho que conservaba aquel aura adolescente que sabía no era.

Harry besó su cuello cuando parecía que iba a besar sus labios gruesos. Draco apretó su copa, irritado.

Lo manoseaba, lo manejaba entre sus grandes manos, demostrando que su papel activo no era ninguna mentira. El más joven no dejaba de mirar a su amo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, Harry nunca le miraba a él.

Lo desnudó demasiado rápido, le metió su pene completamente excitado en la boca al de los rizos, atragantándolo en el proceso. Si no fuera Harry, Draco incluso podría llegar a disfrutar los juegos delante de él. Harry hacía de Paolo una masa gimiente, entregada, y disfrutaba de ello.

Sin varita Harry se desnudó ganándose una pequeña exclamación sorprendida de Blaise. Enorme frente al cuerpo que iba a penetrar.

Sin ningún tipo de pudor se masturbó delante de todos, mientras metía su propia varita en el trasero de Paolo haciéndolo gemir.

Draco notaba que aquel espectáculo era una demostración, pero no entendía qué había ocurrido en Harry. De hecho, pensaba que habían llegado a un punto cómodo donde el moreno había aceptado ser suyo.

Salió de aquel momento, lo miró con otros ojos, lo trató de interpretar, sin él, sin Draco, solo Harry.

Y la conclusión a la que llegó le estalló de pura lógica en la cara.

Harry llevaba con su contrato desde los 17, en una posición pasiva aunque pudiera llegar a ser el activo en la relación sexual. ¿Y si simplemente nunca había podido experimentar tener sexo con alguien que le atrajera? ¿Y si Draco le había ofrecido esa posibilidad, la opción de hablar y pedir?

Quizás Harry solo encontrara atractivo a Paolo, lo cual le parecía muy razonable, era un muchacho muy bonito y sensual. Aunque no fuera su tipo, podría ser el de muchos, podría ser el de Harry. Podría sentirse libre por una vez de acostarse con alguien por el puro placer de hacerlo.

Y Draco había estado ciego por sus propios pensamientos.

Sus ojos conectaron cuando Harry se tumbó llevándose a Paolo sobre su cuerpo bocarriba, dejando clara visión de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Le penetró de una sola estocada, mientras lo apretaba fuerte contra él. La visión era sumamente excitante, y sin embargo, no era el espectáculo que Draco disfrutaba de ver.

Se notaba como no era Harry el único que disfrutaba, el pene más pequeño pero duro y lubricado no dejaba de golpear el abdomen del rubio. El sonido unido a la lubricación que Harry había incorporado era sensual.

Paolo pidió permiso a su amo, y este se lo concedió eyaculando en ese mismo momento. Harry por primera vez lo miró, Draco asintió haciendo que lo siguiera apretando contra su cuerpo un poco más hasta que él mismo lo hizo.

Paolo se deshizo de los brazos de Harry cuando este terminó y se volvió a subir al regazo de Blaise que le colmó de besos y caricias.

Harry solo se quedó mirando la escena y recuperando su ropa. Evitaba su mirada deliberadamente, tenía que hablar con él, y Blaise al parecer quería mimar un poco más a su sumiso en la intimidad.

—Gracias por la cena, Draco, ha sido muy agradable.

Paolo sonrió con las mejillas sonrojas y miró a Harry ampliándola un poco más.

—Un placer volver a verte, Harry.—Se despidió el ex-Slytherin.

Sus invitados se fueron, y solo quedaron ellos dos.

Terminó su copa, y habló.

Quería mantener la calma, no solo eran amo y sumiso, sino una persona a la que había prometido ayudar, alguien que ya le había ayudado a él previamente, un antiguo compañero, un nuevo amigo.

—Discúlpame por no haberlo visto antes, por no entender que mi modo no era el único de proceder. Dime con quién te gustaría estar, lo orquestaré todo. Supongo que necesitas mi aprobación para poder hacerlo.—La mirada de Harry, molesta, no le hizo parar—No sé hasta que punto puedo daros intimidad y que funcione.

Después de un silencio nada cómodo, Harry hizo estallar su magia.

Rompió todas las copas sobre la mesa, platos y hasta los enormes cristales de sus ventanales.

—Vete a la mierda.—Harry se fue a la chimenea y si esta pudiera dar un portazo cuando se fue, lo hubiera hecho.

Draco lidiaba como muchas reacciones que culturalmente no entendía, protocolos que en diferentes países podían desencadenar una confrontación directa. Pero lo que acababa de pasar en su salón no lo entendía, ni lo último ni lo anterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya si eso os digo hasta el lunes y me desaparezco.
> 
> Buen fin de semana.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	18. Capítulo 17

Draco le pidió una explicación a Harry, la cual, obviamente este no le dio.

Volver a esa misma dinámica era cansado, era absurdo, y Draco no iba a permitirlo.

Cuando le encontró en el cuartel Harry le miró mal, no se había presentado a su cita semanal en su casa, no había dado explicaciones y Draco comenzaba a no poder hacerse con él. Había pensando todo el tiempo que era cuestión solo de eso, de tiempo. De mostrarle otro modo de hacer las cosas, de enseñarle a disfrutar algo a lo que en el fondo parecía tener una inclinación natural.

Quizás había errado por las inmensas ganas que tenía de que fuera así, por las ganas que le tuvo desde el principio a Harry. Por lo que llegaba a disfrutar de su nuevo reto.

A lo mejor, era el momento de no llevar aquello por el lado sexual que había aceptado. Solo buscar la solución para su situación.

Los compañeros de Harry se sorprendieron al ver a Draco allí, de ver como Harry reaccionaba a él, y de ver que ya el auror poco estable estaba a punto de joderlos a todos.

Pero nada de eso pasó, Harry solo fue hasta Draco y salió del cuartel como si nada. Al menos, estaba controlando su magia.

—Te estás comportando como un niño pequeño, Harry.—Le agarró fuertemente del brazo, aunque Draco era fuerte, dudaba tener algo que hacer si Harry quisiera usar toda su fuerza física contra él. Harry se soltó del agarre y siguió caminando.

—¿Me has traído algún culo virgen?—Draco paró en seco, la pregunta le molestó, la actitud ridícula de Harry le molestó aún más.

—No es el lugar para hablar de esto.

—No haber venido a buscarme, solo tira de la puta cuerda que tienes atada de mi cuello.—Harry se había girado hacia él, los pasillos del Ministerio tenían literalmente oídos, ese no era el lugar—Haz lo que te de la puta gana, Draco, deja de hacerte el santo que quiere ayudarme. Dime dónde, cuándo y a quién chupársela y lo haré.

Bufó tan fuerte que despeinó a Draco.

—No, Harry, no te entra en esa estúpida cabeza tuya que no es así, lo que pasó el otro día fue porque tú quisiste, ni oses culparme a mí.

—¿Por qué tú no tienes culpa de nada? ¿Estás por encima como un gran cuidador omnipresente y todopoderoso?

—No.

—Yo creo que sí, _AMO_.

Draco había querido ir a hablar con Harry, y este solo pensaba faltarle al respeto, no se lo iba a consentir, fuera quien fuera, hubiera pasado lo que hubiera pasado.

Se fue de aquel pasillo, del Ministerio, y se enfocó en cómo quitarse a Harry de encima. No iba a cederlo, no iba a desentenderse del problema, por más ganas que tuviera de hacerlo.

Había pasado casi medio año desde que Harry llegó a él. Ya era hora de solucionarlo de verdad.

Su chimenea crepitó, al parecer, alguien que no había querido hablar en semanas, ahora no conseguía quedarse callado.

Harry entró a su despacho, conocía demasiado bien el camino.

Draco solo lo miró con el contrato extendido, con la mente agotada y la paciencia realmente corta.

Pero el Harry delante de él solo tenía ojos para el pergamino.

—No voy a cederte, aunque seas imbécil, orgulloso y tengas la lengua condenadamente larga, no voy a incumplir mi palabra.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué?—Apretó el puente de su nariz, cansado—¿Acaso no has escuchado ninguna de las cosas que te he dicho en este tiempo?

—Has dicho muchas cosas, de hecho hablas muchísimo y te encanta escucharte.

Draco se quedó sin habla, y al final acabó por reírse.

El último punto era demasiado acertado.

Harry se acercó y se sentó delante de Draco, en una de las sillas frente a la mesa.

—No voy a cederte, pero tampoco voy a ser tu amo.—El enfado se le estaba diluyendo—¿Qué tengo que hacer para facilitarte una relación con otra persona?

—¿Eso es lo que crees que quiero?

—Eso es lo que quisiste el otro día.

—No, no era lo que quería.

—Pues sabes disimular muy bien, quizás tu profesión frustrada fue la de actor.

—Para ser tan listo, eres bastante corto.—Harry se echó hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de su silla.

—Ilústrame.

—Quería joderte.

—Pues yo estaba allí y a quien jodiste fue a Paolo, y bastante bien.

Harry se relamió los labios, y sonrió.

—Harry, si quieres estar con otros, lo entiendo. No lo vi en su momento, pero ahora lo entiendo y es lógico.

—Es que yo no quiero estar con otros.

Ahora el que se había echado hacia atrás era Draco, ¿le estaba diciendo que había hecho todo ese show para molestarle? Porque de hecho lo había conseguido.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué pensaste que me molestaría?

—Porque no lo controlabas tú, sé detectar a una maniaco del control en cuanto lo veo, te jodió que Zabini te dijera lo que hacer, te jodió no poder decir que no. Y te jodió que le jodiera.

Draco sabía que todo aquello era cierto, y que Harry era mucho más perceptivo de lo que quería demostrar. Detrás de toda esa rabia y esa magia descontrolada había un buen observador.

Y aquello excitó muchísimo a Draco.

—¿Por qué querías que me enfadara?

Harry tragó, pero por primera vez parecía que iba a ser sincero.

—Yo nunca he tenido algo como esto, no he odiado a todos mis amos, no todos eran unos incompetentes como al último que conociste, pero era eso, solo eso.

Draco quiso preguntar, pero necesitaba que Harry se expresara por fin.

—Lo que me haces sentir es nuevo, y me da miedo.—Se rió de sí mismo, como si el miedo fuera algo que no entrara en su vocabulario—Estúpido modo de boicotearlo.

>>Dudo poder llegar a ser un sumiso como Paolo, aunque a veces siento envidia, no solo de su libertad, sino de poder entregarse así, sobre qué sentirá realmente a entregarse a ese punto, a ceder a todos sus instintos sumisos y tener esa unión.

Quiero vivirlo y me da miedo, sé que acabarás con esto cuando te canses, cuando yo deje de ser un reto y solo un amasijo lloroso y débil.

Salvo que en mi caso, no iré a emborracharme con mis amigos, y tomar malas decisiones, a mí me darás a otro, y ese otro no serás tú.

Draco escuchaba comprendiendo lo que realmente sentía Harry, lo que ponía sobre su mesa con total sinceridad. Entendía cada uno de sus puntos, porque todos podían ocurrir fácilmente. Solo había esperado que eso no llegara tan pronto, Draco no estaba preparado, y dudaba de si alguna vez lo estaría.

Draco estaba determinado a acabar con el contrato, pero no era un iluso, sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que no pudiera hacerlo. De que Harry fuera siempre de su propiedad, y eso cambiaba mucho las cosas. Porque como Harry le había expresado muy acertadamente, Draco nunca era para siempre. Nunca había mantenido una relación duradera, nunca se comprometía más allá de lo que él se sentía bien. Era un buen amo, pero un mal compañero.

Y Harry le temía a ese momento, y Draco no podía mentirle.

Cuando era evidente que Harry ya no hablaría más, Draco habló.

—No puedo prometer algo que no puedo saber, solo puedo prometerte respeto.

Harry le miró un buen rato y asintió.

—Sigue estando sobre la mesa—expresó Draco—, dejarlo aquí.

—¿Es lo que tú quieres, Draco?

—No, creo que aún podemos profundizar mucho más, creo que puedo darte eso que quieres experimentar. Y aunque me encanta tu carácter rebelde, así solo nos haremos daño.

—Yo quiero probarlo.

Draco apartó un poco la silla, y le tendió la mano a Harry, este se levantó obediente tomando su mano y pasando por delante de la mesa.

Draco lo sentó sobre él, a horcajadas.

E imitó su propia versión de la que Zabini y Paolo crearon aquella noche. Draco no era muy dado a ello, las caricias eran para después, pero Harry se las había pedido, era lo que él necesitaba y Draco estaba dispuesto a ser el amo que su sumiso necesitaba.

Abrazó la ancha espalda de Harry pegándolo completamente a su cuerpo, el auror parecía estar hecho de sólido acero resistente, pero cedió ante su abrazo. Dejando su cabeza bajo su barbilla, recibiendo los besos que Draco le dejaba sobre el pelo.

—Eres un regalo, Harry. Y me siento afortunado de haberte encontrado.

Le alzó el rostro por la barbilla para mirarle, el insolente, rebelde e indómito Harry Potter lucía sonrojado, y aquello en vez de provocar rechazo en Draco como le había producido Paolo, le enterneció en puntos que estaban más secos que el desierto.

Quizás Draco también necesitara ese aspecto de Harry, acarició sus labios abiertos y anhelantes. Nunca quiso tanto besarle como en ese momento. Pero besó sus comisuras, sus mejillas y sus párpados.

—¿Confías en mí?—le preguntó a un doblegado sumiso.

—Sí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra cosa no, pero este Draco es el más sincero que creo haber escrito nunca.
> 
> Llegaron las explicaciones, ¿Harry tendría que haber dicho que no? 
> 
> Hasta el miércoles.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	19. Capítulo 18

Draco estaba firmando una serie de documentos para el departamento de comercio internacional, cuando la pluma le tembló entre las manos.

El sonido lúbrico de la mamada que Harry le estaba dando en su despacho del Ministerio era casi pornográfica.

Sin verle, solo en un hueco que había tenido que ser ampliado para que los anchos hombros del auror cupiesen. Harry desnudo, duro, y con un hechizo de castidad lamía desde hacía más de una hora intermitentemente el pene de Draco.

Endureciéndolo hasta al punto que Draco se lanzó a sí mismo un controlador.

Desde que Harry fue a poner la verdad sobre su mesa, las cosas habían comenzado a funcionar de verdad entre ellos.

El pie de Draco pisaba los testículos de Harry, duros y calientes.

El secretario de Draco tenía órdenes de dejarlo en aquella reunión interdepartamental.

Pero unos golpes en la puerta le decían que su tiempo desgraciadamente llegaban a su fin.

Draco se quitó el hechizo, corriéndose en el rostro de Harry que estaba tan al borde que lagrimeaba.

Pisoteó su pene duro, jugó un poco más con él y le hizo correrse a cuatro patas sobre la moqueta de su despacho.

Su rostro satisfecho y lleno de su semen era una agradable visión para Draco, y la lengua de Harry lamiendo sus restos le hicieron sonreír complacido.

En menos tiempo del que hubieran necesitado, ambos volvieron a sus versiones oficiales, Burócrata y Auror.

Pero Harry era tan suyo que separarse de él, se le hacía duro.

Aún así cuando se fue, no le quedó más remedio que atender una vida que desde que había llegado Harry se le hacía más aburrida sin él.

o0o

Harry había vuelto al cuartel, había quitado una mole de mierda de sus hombros en el momento en el que habló con sinceridad. Cuando expresó lo que sentía con Draco, lo que sentía consigo mismo, y eso que Harry era una gran ocultador de sus sentimientos incluso para él mismo.

Enterrados, olvidados, Harry no vivía para él desde hacía mucho, se entregaba, disfrutaba, pero aquello que le asustaba, lo enterraba.

Y Draco le producía paz, placer y un miedo horrible. Porque los demás pasaban, y por una vez quiso ser solo de una persona.

Harry no solo era un auror suicida e intrépido, era buen investigador, tenía buen oído, y solía tomar poco partido de su papel de héroe.

No le fue difícil enterarse del historial sentimental de Draco. Era malo, muy malo y corto.

Harry no quería caer en algo que no podía ser, lo había evitado desde los 17 años, pero nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiera mirar todas sus caras.

Draco las miraba, y le gustaban.

Draco era duro, y blando. Era implacable cuando se trataba de su cuerpo y llevarlo al límite, pero también era blando en acariciarle y abrazarle como Harry nunca se había dejado.

Pero esa relación ya había creado una dependencia, en ambos. Una tan grande que a Harry le pesaban las horas que pasaban separados.

—Potter, buen trabajo—dijo su jefe cuando le entregó el informe de la última redada.

—Gracias, jefe.

—Quince detenciones, cero ingresos en San Mungo.—Estaba sorprendido—Esa es la actitud que quiero en el cuartel.

Harry no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo, su efectividad había aumentando sin ocasionar ni grandes destrozos ni daños corporales para él, sus compañero o los detenidos.

Al fondo vio a Murphy alzándole los pulgares, y Harry le sonrió.

Lo cierto era que desde que abrió el candado de sus mierdas las cosas habían ido a mejor.

—¿Un juguito de calabaza para celebrarlo?—ofreció su compañero, señalándole el resto de sus compañeros que acababan de terminar el turno.

Y Harry dijo sí, porque había sido una buena semana, porque desde hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía tan bien consigo mismo. Porque a pesar de haber cedido el control a otra persona, nunca había estado tan centrado.

Separarse del mundo no era garantía para sufrir menos, solo para hacerlo más solo.

Tres horas más tardes, y con más zumo de calabaza en su cuerpo del que un adulto debería cargar, fue al baño antes de irse a su casa, era tarde y había sido un día duro.

Recordó la "reunión" en el despacho de Draco, e irremisiblemente se le empezó a poner dura.

El sonido en uno de los cubículos le dejaba claro que no era el único que estaba pensando en sexo.

Cuando salió, miró la chimenea del local. Miró la hora, y se fue sin despedirse.

El salón de Draco estaba a oscuras, Harry pensó que a pesar de ser las 12 de la noche quizás Draco no habría vuelto.

Caminó por el pasillo a oscuras, pero vio luz salir de la habitación de Draco.

No quería colarse como un ladrón en su casa, aunque Draco le había dejado abierta la chimenea para que fuera a libertad. Y aún así sintió que quizás se había excedido.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la altura de la puerta entreabierta, le vio. En la cama solo con unos pantalones oscuros de un pijama ridículamente caro.

Tenía muchos papeles sobre la cama, y lucía algo cansado. Y aún así, Draco tenía algo que le robaba el aliento cada vez que lo veía.

Le sonrió al verle y el calor que sintió no estaba tan abajo como quería creer.

Harry caminó hasta él, mientras Draco ordenó los papeles con un giro de varita dejándole sitio en su cama.

Harry se sentó a su lado, miró sus labios, no era la primera vez que quiso levantar su propio límite acerca de los besos. Pero, estúpidamente, le hacía sentirse un poco más seguro, un poco más dueño de sí mismo.

Algo que le había negado al mismísimo Voldemort enloqueciéndolo.

—Hoy me han felicitado por mi descenso en altas en San Mungo.

No sabía porqué se lo había dicho, porque estaba contento, porque en realidad no tenía más que a Ron y a Hermione para contarles aquello, y aún así no deseaba hablarlo con ellos.

Draco le acarició el rostro.

—Así me gusta.

Harry se rió, era tan ridículo sentirse bien por ese toque y esas palabras.

—¿No quieres un premio?—Harry le miró curioso, ¿un premio?

—¿Cómo qué?

—El premio, esta vez, puedes decidirlo tú.

Harry recorrió el cuerpo de Draco, debía reconocer que nunca había disfrutado tanto bajo la mano de nadie, sometiéndose por plena voluntad. Pero, quizás...

—Dilo.

Pero los ojos de Harry por el cuerpo de Draco casi hablaban solos.

—¿Así que eso es lo que quieres?

Harry casi se retracta, pero Draco no se lo permitió.

Lo tiró sobre la cama, en ningún momento pensó que Draco sería sumiso aunque adoptara el rol pasivo, y le hizo estremecer de anticipación.

La erección ya la traía puesta, ver a Draco desnudarlo, y lubricarse a sí mismo, para montarse sobre él. Un premio, como él mismo se lo había dicho.

Pero Harry agitó su cadera, no solo quería estar dentro de él, quería moverse, y lo hizo. Sonrió cuando el pene de Draco brincó excitado, cuando agarró a Harry por el cabello para encontrar un punto de apoyo, y comenzar un ritmo demoledor.

Pero Harry quería un regalo completo, uno que sabría tendría pocas veces.

Enredó su pierna en torno a una de Draco, y con una llave lo derribó sobre la cama, sin salirse de él. Lo colocó tan debajo de él, que Draco no podría moverse si Harry no lo permitía. Dejando claro, que el dominio de Draco era totalmente permitido porque Harry así lo quería.

Y sin embargo, la sonrisa caliente de Draco le hizo comenzar a follárselo de verdad. Hasta dar con su próstata, hasta que Draco se corrió mordiéndole el pecho haciendo a Harry gritar de placer y acabar dentro de él.

Se apartó de Draco para dejarle respirar, y para recobrar él mismo el aliento.

Cuando lo vio sobre él, pensó que estaba dispuesto a una segunda ronda, pero la varita en su mano fue directa hasta su pecho.

Harry bajó la mirada, para ver una marca muy rojiza sobre su piel. Le había mordido de verdad con fuerza.

Pero Harry le apartó la varita.

—No.

—Habíamos dichos que nada de marcas—cuestionó Draco.

Harry se rió.

—Esta es una marca de guerra, es diferente.

Draco elevó las cejas pálidas, y le golpeó el hombro amistosamente.

—¿Sabes que la mordedura humana es una de las más letales?—Harry se giró para ver a Draco, que en un acto reflejo abrió el brazo que estaba pegado a él, haciendo que Harry apoyara la cabeza contra su pecho—De hecho está penada con cárcel en varios países subtropicales.

Escuchar a Draco hablar relajó a tal punto a Harry que no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, ni cuando Draco, dejándole la marca, sanó la herida que se iría diluyendo con él tiempo.

Tampoco se dio cuenta, de cómo Draco lo abrazó aún más contra su cuerpo, le miraba retirándole el pelo oscuro de la cara, y suspiraba.

Los tapó a ambos y apagó las luces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, un Harry berrinchudo y tocapelotas está bien, pero uno que está contento con lo que le toca vivir, con Draco y que acepta lo que está pasando disfrutándolo al máximo, me gustó muchísimo.
> 
> Miércoles ya, cómo pasa el tiempo, siento que se van los días entre actualización y actualización XD
> 
> Nos vemos el viernes.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi.


	20. Capítulo 19

Draco rechazó una segunda copa de champagne, él siempre había preferido un buen whisky, pero en esas fiestas era complicado encontrar algo más que champagne y vino.

Dirigió su mirada a un lugar donde sus ojos iban recurrentemente. Un uniforme de gala azul, entallado, con una capa colgando del hombro derecho. Bajo todo ese cuero azul Draco tenía el control de un artilugio mágico incrustado al ano de su sumiso, que se conectaba directamente a su próstata.

Con su varita en el bolsillo de su manga, solo deslizándola levemente sobre sus dedos, tenía a Harry mirándole y apretando sus labios.

Le gustaba tanto su rostro, su mirada dura. Apretó la potencia, y vio el placer en sus ojos.

—Señor Malfoy—le interrumpió alguien, y tuvo que apartar sus ojos de Harry.

Esas fiestas, para él no eran solo eso, en ellas se llegaban a muchos acuerdos, el alcohol acortaba puntos de fricción y hacían extraños amigos.

Había visto pocas veces a Harry en una de ellas, pero le había pedido que fuera, y no le puso ningún problema.

Harry era una atracción, y no solo para él. Notaba como muchas personas giraban a su alrededor, como querían hablar con él. Y como este, intentaba evitarlas.

No estaba cómodo, y no era solo por las vibraciones que Draco le estaba mandando, Harry no era una persona de gentes, era callado, reservado y ahora sabía bien de distancias cortas.

Pero al auror le había salido una escolta, una escolta pelirroja y no era su eterno amigo Weasley, sino otro auror con el que se le veía muy a gusto.

Draco sabía reconocer cuando a alguien le interesaba alguien, y a ese otro auror le interesaba mucho el suyo.

Habitualmente, Draco disfrutaba teniendo algo que los demás querían. Algo deseado y que era solo suyo, o compartía según su criterio.

Reminiscencia del niño mimado y caprichoso que algún día fue. Sin embargo, no le gustaba eso sobre Harry.

Quizás porque Harry solía ser tan hermético que verlo abierto con otra persona le restaba parte del encanto que habían encontrado entre los dos.

El pensamiento era ruin, y gracias a todo, privado. Solo se dedicó a hablar con unos y con otros, pero sin descuidar sus cuidados, y hacer pasar algunos malos ratos a Harry.

No compartieron el espacio en ningún momento, al menos hasta que le vio irse a los baños.

No pensaba seguirlo, como bien sabía en el Ministerio había incontables oídos y ojos, pero la tentación fue demasiado poderosa.

Harry estaba delante de uno de los urinarios, Draco solo contempló el modo en el que se recargaba sobre sus piernas levemente abiertas, e intensificó casi en su totalidad la vibración dentro de su ano. Harry tuvo que apoyar una mano contra la pared para evitar orinarse encima.

Draco selló la puerta, y se colocó contra su espalda. Apartando la mano del auror de su miembro y sirviéndole de apoyo. La orina seguía saliendo, abundante, pero Draco no bajó en ningún momento la potencia, y Harry no contuvo sus jadeos, hasta que le fue imposible seguir con lo que había ido a hacer por la dureza del miembro erecto.

—Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo a mi casa, que me esperes a cuatro patas delante de la chimenea, quiero ver tu culo nada más salir, abierto y que sepas cuánto voy a disfrutar de él.

Harry gemía reclinado contra Draco, sabiendo que estaba a punto de correrse.

—Quiero tu cara pegada al suelo, y tus manos bien sujetas ofreciéndome lo que es mío.

Por Draco lo haría allí mismo, estaba más que dispuesto, pero sabía cuanto complacía aquello que le estaba diciendo.

—Ahora, vete.

Harry abrió los ojos, estaban acuosos, estaba tan excitado y al límite que sabía le costaría unos segundo reconectar.

Draco solo mordió su cuello como aviso, antes de irse.

Salió sonriendo, salió caliente como el infierno, y salió sabiendo que en su casa le esperaba el mejor premio de todos.

No vio a Harry irse, pero era evidente que su sumiso había pasado la fase de la desobediencia ciega. Y que estaría tal y como le había pedido.

Calculó una hora, tiempo suficiente para tenerlo esperando, anhelante y desesperado por él.

Cuando el salón de su casa se iluminó con las llamas de la red flu, la visión era justa la que él había pedido.

Con las piernas abiertas, las manos agarrando sus nalgas, un nada pequeño agujero le daba la bienvenida.

Desnudo, duro, y suyo. El rostro contra su suelo, su pene dejando caer un fino hilo de preseminal producto de su clara excitación.

A Draco le gustaban demasiado las vistas, por lo que se sentó tranquilamente a contemplarlas. Harry se agitó ante su presencia.

—¿Has estado esperándome como mi buen sumiso?—preguntó Draco.

Harry no podía mirarle en aquella postura sin perderla. Pero el leve brinco de su pene era muestra de su encanto.

—Sí, Amo.

Draco no usaba esa terminología con Harry, pero le concedió el título. Porque en el fondo ese era el rol que ambos estaban jugando. Amo y sumiso, dominante y dominado.

Draco le hizo vibrar una vez más, y las piernas del duro auror temblaron de placer.

Draco estaba tan duro, que solo se masajeaba a sí mismo contemplando el placer de su sumiso, la entrega y la perfección del acto.

Harry estaba haciendo un pequeño desastre con su pene y su boca en su suelo.

Draco se situó delante de él, mostrándole el charquito de saliva que había ocasionado. Pero los ojos de Harry se fueron hacia su pene erecto y fuera de la ropa de Draco, este llevó su mano a su cabeza para que mirara lo que le estaba señalando.

—Límpialo.

Harry sacó su lengua para lamer el suelo. Draco obtuvo una gran satisfacción del acto, Harry era muy aplicado con sus mandados.

Draco no lo contuvo y se masajeó el pene delante de su obediente sumiso, veía como Harry trataba de mirarlo y sus ojos se mostraban demasiado al límite.

—Límpiamela.

Harry lo hizo, con esa misma lengua llena de su saliva lamió cálida su miembro pulsante.

Alrededor de su glande, recogiendo un par de goras espesas. Draco miró sobre él, sus nalgas levantadas, sus brazos tensos sujetándolas sin descanso. Sus piernas y su tronco cargando con todo el peso de la postura, en un alarde de fuerza para poder hacer lo que Draco le estaba pidiendo.

La metió tan profundo que Harry se ahogó. Pero Draco lo notó lamiendo a pesar de todo.

Era bueno, era tan bueno que Draco casi no podía creerlo. En ese punto, estaban tan conectados, más que por sus cuerpos por sus voluntades, uno tomaba, tomaba todo y el otro daba sin límites.

A Draco le encantaba correrse en la boca de Harry, un placer por se tragado. Pero esa noche haría algo que su sumiso llevaba tiempo deseando.

Sacó su pene para ver su rostro congestionado, pero libre, realmente libre.

Pegó su rostro al suelo, junto a los restos de saliva de su felación. Se levantó y se colocó a su espalda. Harry aún llevaba el artilugio vibrante dentro del él, Draco nunca le dio permiso para quitárselo. Y de hecho no iba a hacerlo.

Cuando comenzó a penetrarlo lo sintió rígido contra su pene, duro y algo cálido. A Harry le temblaron las piernas, Draco le impidió caer agarrándolo de la cadera.

De rodillas detrás de él comenzó una serie de suaves movimiento. Lentos y certeros, el sonido era húmedo, la respiración de Harry iba y venía y la suya comenzaba a ser fuerte, muy fuerte.

Rebotaba contra él haciéndolo perder fuerza, solo un poco más y Harry estaría roto de placer.

Draco se elevó sobre una de sus piernas para ayudarse a cambiar de postura. Abandonando por un breve instante su abierto agujero.

Montado sobre Harry, le volvió a penetrar, tan profundo y tan bueno, que ambos gimieron.

—Rompe cualquier atadura, Harry, rómpela.

Harry con su rostro desencajado, húmedo y suplicante le miraba lleno de placer, de anhelo y confianza.

Draco acarició su varita para hacer vibrar su interior a la vez que con su pie con sus lustrosos zapatos italianos le pisó el rostro.

—Lame la suela de tu amo, sumiso.

Harry obedeció mientras se corría, Draco le llenó su interior.

Ambos sudaban, y Draco tardó en apartar su pie, que aún estaba siendo lamido con reverencia.

Cuando el cuerpo de Harry comenzó a temblar por las emociones y el cansancio, Draco se apartó, lo giró en el suelo para que dejara de estar bocabajo, colocándolo de espaldas a él. Estiró sus piernas engarrotadas. Extrajo el artilugio de su interior con cuidado. Masajeó sus brazos devolviéndole la circulación de la sangre.

Harry seguía temblando y Draco le abrazó. En el desastre de semen y saliva, de lágrimas y mucosidad.

—Eres el mejor sumiso que he tenido nunca, el mejor y más excelente.— Lo abrazó con fuerza, besó su pelo, acarició sus brazos y enredó sus piernas con las suyas.

El llanto de Harry era muy pequeño, tímido e íntimo.

Draco le giró para tenerlo de frente, apretándolo contra su pecho. Tan grande, tan suyo y tan bueno.

Harry no lloraba ni de vergüenza ni de pena, esas lágrimas eran un tipo de liberación, de aceptación. Había tenido a demasiados sumisos a su cargo y casi todos llegaban a ese punto. Sus lágrimas, la liberación que habían conseguido con ellas era su recompensa.

Cuando una vez se calmó, Draco le dio la intimidad que necesitaba pero nunca dejó de abrazarlo y acariciando. Fue Harry el que buscó sus ojos. El que le devolvió una sonrisa.

Abrazó a Draco, y volvió a sonreír, el tigre indómito del primer día, seguía siéndolo, solo que entre sus manos se volvía el gatito que todo felino podía llegar a ser.

Draco besó su frente.

El suelo era duro y ambos necesitaban una ducha caliente. Ayudó a Harry a levantarse y le acompañó cargando buena parte de su duro cuerpo hasta el baño. Dócil, blando y sonriente Harry se metió dentro de la bañera llena de agua, dejó a Draco asearlo y mimarlo desde el exterior.

Las rodillas enrojecidas sobresalían sobre el agua jabonosa.

—Quería comentarte algo.—Rompió el silencio Harry, y Draco le escuchó con atención—Hay una comida todos los años a la que soy invitado, es familiar, es bulliciosa y es en La madriguera, la casa de los Weasley.

Draco seguía escuchándole mientras acariciaba sus piernas hasta su cadera.

—Hermione ha insistido mucho, incluso Ron, y la señora Weasley es muy persuasiva.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?—preguntó Draco sonriendo sorprendido.

—No es obligatorio, de hecho olvídalo.

—Claro que iré—le cortó Draco. No era un plan que le cautivara pero Harry nunca pedía nada, y esto parecía importante para él.

—No te preocupes, no.

—He dicho que iré.—Ambos se miraron, Draco llevó su mano de su muslo a su pene, y Harry volvía a estar levemente duro. Lo masajeó suavemente hasta tenerlo de nuevo anhelante.

Draco se levantó y comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa, desnudo y de nuevo erecto, Harry volvió a acogerle en su interior mientras el agua se desbordaba.

Una comida con los Weasley eso no lo había esperado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha gustado acabar la semana con este capítulo, el lunes tendremos celebración Weasley. 
> 
> ¿Saldrá bien parado Draco?
> 
> Me da mucho gusto ver a Harry así de entregado, escribirlo peleando aunque divertido me consumía mucho, porque obvio que yo los quiero juntos y revueltos de buenas maneras XD
> 
> Aún no hemos acabado.
> 
> Hasta el lunes.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	21. Capítulo 20

Draco había estado en cenas mucho más extrañas que aquella, comiendo animales de los que prefería no saber su origen, con costumbres que rayaban la locura. Y aún así, tantos Weasley juntos era algo que afectaba a cualquiera, a cualquiera que no estuviera familiarizado con el caos más absoluto.

Sin embargo, después de un par de horas, Draco veía que no era un caos tan extremo, y había incluso un orden y jerarquía.

El matrimonio Weasley le acogió calurosamente, pero no se le escapaban algunas miradas algo más que curiosas.

Él realmente solo había coincidido con unos pocos Weasley en la escuela, y al que solía ver más era a Percy con el que entabló una cordial y demasiado profesional conversación para su gusto.

Había sabido de la muerte de uno de los gemelos durante la guerra, sabía de la carrera como cazadora de Ginevra que siempre obtenía buenas portadas, pero al que no había vuelto a ver era a Ronald. Su mirada era la más dura.

Quizás sus encontronazos en el pasado no eran la mejor carta de presentación, pero su mujer hacía todo lo posible para allanar el camino.

Una ristra de niños, en su mayoría pelirrojos correteaban por todos lados.

—O sea, director—dijo Ron, Harry miró un buen rato al suelo.

—Sí, Relaciones Internacionales.

—Ya...

—He oído que Sortilegio Weasley está a punto de abrir varias sucursales más.

—Sí, dos, ya tenemos 7—confirmó Ron.

—Menuda escalada de negocio, enhorabuena.

—Gracias.

Incómodo decía todo en el ambiente, pero Draco se esforzó. Y su ex compañero parecía tener algún tipo de amenaza por parte de su esposa sobre la cabeza.

—Harry, partido en dos minutos, tú vas con nosotros. —Era un pelirrojo bajo y fornido, con pendientes y un colmillo de dragón enorme colgando del pecho.

Harry le miró, habían acordado que allí solo serían amigos, pero él y Harry estaban ya tan conectados que pedirle “permiso” a Draco le salía de un modo natural.

Draco solo sonrió, y se quedó con Hermione, que le resultó la mejor compañía de la noche.

—¿No es un poco “demasiado”?—cuestionó él con un generoso ponche caliente en su mano, que agradecía no dejar de que fuera rellenado con magia. Estaba delicioso.

—Sí, pero te acostumbras.—La mujer echaba de vez en cuando un vistazo a sus propios hijos que parecían estar teniendo un subidón de azúcar.

Lo contempló un rato mientras él miraba a Harry, relajado, sonriente. Le gustó muchísimo, y eso que hecho una fiera rabiosa era una perdición.

—Por un momento pensé que no vendrías, la verdad es que tienes agallas.—Hermione no bebía ponche, pero sí sostenía una taza humeante.

—La duda ofende, Granger.

Ella se rió.

—Debes ser la única persona que aún me llama así.

—Soy una persona de costumbre.—Sonrió.

Volvió su mirada de nuevo a Harry, los niños se arremolinaban en torno a él.

—Está mejor desde que estáis juntos.—Draco no la miró, y solo se fijo en Harry. Se sentía bien con esa afirmación, él mismo podía notarlo. Harry estaba más estable, su magia se descontrolaba menos, y casi todas sus posesiones seguían intactas.

Pero aún faltaba algo, que a él le pesaba no conseguir. Y Draco que era un buen conservador de secretos por primera vez se sintió demasiado cargado con el de Harry.

Se le acababan las ideas y las opciones. Pero tragó el secreto con un sorbo de ponche.

—¿No irás a dejarle, no?—Draco se giró encarándola, aquel rumbo era demasiado brusco.

—¿Qué?

—No está bien que yo lo diga, pero nunca he visto a Harry con nadie, ni bien, y ahora lo tiene todo.

Aquella encerrona podría llegar a esperarla, pero no tan pronto.

—No depende solo de mí, cualquiera de los dos puede dejarlo.—Y era tan mentira que hasta a Hermione le llegó la sensación.

—¿Qué ocultas?

Draco era un gran oclumante, no era posible que ella le leyera, y sabía mantener una fachada férrea que no mostrara sus pensamientos.

—¿En qué departamento dices que trabajas?

—No lo he dicho.

—Inefable—concluyó sorprendido.

Hermione ni confirmó ni desmintió. Draco la miró con otros ojos, una inefable, eso era un problema, o una ventaja, según se tomara. Ellos tenían accesos en el Departamento de Misterios a los que nadie más podría acercarse. Quizás ella…

—Sé que Harry oculta algo, pero solo pensé que eran los traumas que arrastraba del tiempo en el que estuvo secuestrado.—Draco apartó sus ojos de ella, nunca mires a un inefable a los ojos, lección básica de ocultamiento.

—También sé que has estado haciendo muchas indagaciones dentro y fuera del Ministerio—continuó ella—. Y todas sobre un mismo tema.

Aquello no era una invitación a cenar con una familia numerosa, aquello era una trampa de Hermione Weasley.

—Granger, habla con él, y ni se te ocurra que le traicionaré lo que él confía en mí por ti.

La dejó acariciando su vientre, los lazos que mantenía con Harry eran tan emocionales que la cegaban en su visión como Inefable, pero con Malfoy no lo eran. Y había rozado la verdad con la yema de los dedos.

Extraño compañero había encontrado Harry, pero no mentía en decir que sí le hacía bien. Y por eso, ella iba a encargarse de que fuera duradero.

Harry cargó en hombros a Hugo, su ahijado y de un pelo tan rojo y rizado que parecía un nido de petirrojo.

Vio a Draco y Hermione hablando tranquilamente.

Las reuniones Weasley eran tan abrumadoras que en realidad no sabía cómo Draco iba a encontrarse allí, pero Hermione había sido tan insistente, convenciendo a Molly y Arthur que todos habían acabado queriendo conocer al “amigo” de Harry.

Sin embargo, todos sabían quién era él. Ron se notaba el más molesto, entre él y Harry las cosas siempre giraban sobre un punto. Lealtad e incomodidad.

—Malfoy.

Hugo tiraba de su pelo, y Harry miró a su padre.

Solo asintió.

—Presentía que tus gustos iban por ese lado, pero ¿Malfoy?

Harry bajó a Hugo de sus hombros y lo dejó en el suelo, el niño salió corriendo para seguir jugando con sus primos.

—¿Tienes algún problema, Ron? ¿Porque me gusten los hombres o porque sea Draco?

Ron solo apretó los labios con fuerza.

—Ese tío nos jodió en la escuela, ¿lo has olvidado?

—O sea, que no es porque sea gay.

—Me importa una mierda que sea lo que te la ponga dura, pero es un Malfoy.

—Reformado, además, sabes que él nos ayudó al final.

—Te mira de un modo raro.

—Como si fuera el único que lo hace.—Harry realmente no quería darle explicaciones a nadie, ni a Ron ni a nadie sobre su vida, y menos sobre Draco y lo que ellos tenían.

—Confío en tu criterio—suspiró Ron, resignado—. Pero es tan raro tenerlo aquí, desentona con todo, seguro que le está poniendo pegas a todo lo que ve.

Draco llegó hasta ellos, y Ron carraspeó y se fue.

—Sigo sin caerle bien, ¿verdad?—dijo Draco cuando el pelirrojo se fue.

—Si quieres podemos irnos.

—No, por mí está bien—dijo acariciando su espalda. Harry se puso rígido. Sus demostraciones nunca eran en público, o al menos un público como ese. Pero las caricias de Draco hacía tiempo que habían dejado de ser incómodas para él, y estar en un entorno familiar, tranquilo para él, le produjo una extraña sensación de satisfacción después.

Todos se sentaron entorno a una larga y enorme mesa ampliada para todos los Weasley. Draco y él estaban sentados juntos.

Las conversaciones eran tan variadas, superpuestas, y a gritos que crearon una burbuja entre ellos dos.

Las piernas juntas, la mano de Draco sobre su rodilla, la sonrisa en sus labios.

Harry se relajó, Draco le quitó los champiñones que Harry odiaba y él sabía perfectamente, en cambio le dio sus tomates. Tan juntos, con tanta gente, su gente. Y bien, todo estaba bien.

Harry había notado los primero efectos desde el tiempo de convalecencia en su casa, escalando a un ritmo constante.

Ya era absurdo negarlo, al menos para él, salvo que no lo pondría en la mesa, no lo pondría en palabras. Estaba bien así, durara lo que durara, estaba bien sabiendo que se había enamorado de Draco, de su amo, y del dueño de su contrato.

Y que el sentimiento no era correspondido, eso también lo sabía Harry.

Cuando dejaron la Madriguera, Draco lo llevó a su casa, quizás fuera el ponche, quizás la sensación de por una vez ser como los demás, o estar entre los brazos de alguien que le cuidaba.

Draco lo había subido a sus piernas en la cama mientras leía no sabía qué cosa, lo abrazaba y sostenía. Harry podía perderse en unas atenciones que nunca había tenido, que jamás se hubiera permitido sin sentirse débil. Ahora no se sentía débil, o sí, pero de otra forma.

—Gracias—susurró Harry contra el cuello en el que tenía enterrado su rostro.

Draco besó su cabeza.

Harry levantó su rostro, y dejó sus labios a solo unos centímetros.

Draco lo miraba, aunque rondaba sus labios muchas veces, nunca los había besado, como Harry había pedido.

Harry los alzó y le dio un leve beso, hacía tantos años que no los usaba para algo tan íntimo, que el contacto era raro, pero para nada desagradable.

Draco le devolvió el gesto, pequeño y suave. Harry volvió a acurrucarse contra su pecho. La sonrisa de Draco no la vio, pero sí sus manos que acariciaron su pelo hasta que se quedó dormido.

Solo era un trato, pero era el mejor trato que Harry había hecho en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un beso, capítulo 20, y ha habido beso.
> 
> Un aplauso, por favor. 
> 
> Esta historia tiene 30 capítulos, así que oficialmente entramos en la recta final. 
> 
> Hasta el miércoles.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi


	22. Capítulo 21

Hacía tiempo que habían dejado atrás sus citas semanales, Harry tenía abierta su chimenea para cualquier momento que él quisiera.

Pero cuando salió de esta, varita en mano y apuntando a Draco, realmente a Draco tampoco le sorprendió tanto.

Sí lo hizo que le lanzara un hechizo, rápidamente interpuso un escudo protector delante de él.

—Hablemos, Harry.

—Y una mierda vamos a hablar, juro que voy a matarte.

Si no fuera por el contrato que Draco tenía en su poder, aquella amenaza sería demasiado cierta.

—Déjame explicarme.

—No, no tenías derecho, nunca has tenido derecho—. Harry destrozó su escudo y lo derribó en el suelo, sobre él, apuntándole al corazón—No pensaba que me fueras a traicionar así.

—Yo no te he traicionado, ella se enteró.

—¿Y no pudiste negarlo? ¿No pudiste hacerle creer otra cosa?

La varita de Harry se clavó en su pecho, notaba la magia dándole pequeñas descargas.

—Harry, es una puñetera Inefable, y sinceramente, que no se hubiera enterado antes es un puto milagro.

Los ojos verdes llenos de ira, también estaban llenos de dolor.

Draco apartó la varita, y Harry la soltó inclinando su cabeza agotado.

Todo se había desencadenado demasiado rápido. Cuando Harry le dijo que Hermione era una persona insistente, Draco pensó que estaba exagerando.

Pero no, no era así. Lo arrinconó en su propio despacho, ni siquiera tuvo que abrir la boca para que ella supiera más de lo que él quería mostrar. No fue legeremancia, porque él era un profesional en mantener sus secretos de tal modo, secretos.

Draco ni negó ni confirmó, pero de algún modo ella hizo aparecer el contrato de Harry delante de ellos.

Estaba seguro de que podría denunciarla, pero entonces más personas conocerían el secreto de Harry.

—Deseaba que esto no fuera cierto—dijo ella con pensar—¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijo?

—Tan lista y tan estúpida, Weasley. Por supuesto que nunca iba a contároslo, es su intimidad, no deberías haberte inmiscuido.

—Libérale.—El gesto dolorido a Draco no le pasó por alto, Hermione se apoyó sobre una silla.

—Es lo que he estado tratando de hacer desde que me enteré.

—¡Inténtalo más!—le gritó desesperada.

A Draco que le dieran órdenes le sentaba como una patada en el estómago, más cuando había tratado por todos los medios de destruir el puñetero contrato.

—Se me acaban las opciones.

Hermione se retorció apretando el respaldo de la silla, Draco se acercó a ella, pero la mujer no dejó que se le acercara, al menos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué?

—He roto aguas.

—¡Qué!

Draco se quedó helado, y ella parecía por primera vez asustada.

—Tengo que ir a San Mungo.

—Vamos a las chimeneas.

—No, no puedo usarla, no es seguro.—Las dos manos crispadas sobre el respaldo y la morena doblada de dolor no ponía las cosas fáciles.

—¿Desaparición?

—Prohibida desde el sexto mes.

—¿Cómo carajos pensabas ir hasta San Mungo?

—En coche.

—¿Muggle?

—Cállate y ayúdame a salir—gimió dolorida.

Draco rara vez había tomado un vehículo muggle, había demasiadas opciones mágicas disponibles, pero el Ministerio estaba situado en un lugar muggle.

Se subieron a un taxi negro, el hombre no parecía sorprendido y cuando Hermione le dio la dirección de San Mungo, Draco se dio cuenta de que él no la conocía.

Fue el trayecto más largo y estresante de su vida, y había vivido mucho estrés para un mago de su edad, según él.

Tener a una embarazada a punto de parir en una máquina muggle sin control ninguno era algo que no quería experimentar nunca más.

Ni su brazo dolorido por ser el punto de presión de una mano pequeña y punzante.

—Ya llegamos, no se preocupe, su esposa estará en nada en el hospital.

Draco no tenía intención de abrir la boca para contradecirlo, pero el chofer cuando llegó a la dirección los miró sin comprender.

—¿Seguro que es esta la dirección?—Draco podía entender las dudas del hombre, a los ojos de un muggle aquel solo era un pequeño edificio de oficinas abandonadas.

—Sí, gracias.

—¡Págale!—gritó la banshee a su lado.

Draco sacó unos galeones, y se los dio al hombre que se quedó tan sorprendido que no les dio tiempo a ver como salía del coche para decirles que esa moneda no era correcta.

Desparecieron por la puerta.

Detrás dejaron el Londres muggle, y Draco agradeció que Hermione no decidiera tener a su hijo en el asiento del taxi.

Se la llevaron y él se quedó sin saber qué tenía que hacer.

Al poco llegó Ron, y poco después Harry.

Draco dejó San Mungo cuando les dijeron que todo había ido correctamente.

Lo que hubiera pasado después, era lo que había traído a Harry iracundo a su casa.

Draco trató de abrazarlo, pero Harry solo se quitó de encima suya.

Estaba por irse pero Draco no quería que se fuera así.

—Quizás sea lo mejor.

Harry se volvió, la ira no se había ido para nada.

—¿Mejor para qué? ¿Crees que si tuviera alguna esperanza en que esto cambiara no hubiera recurrido a Hermione? ¿Tan estúpido me consideras?

—No, pero ocultarlo ya no es posible, solo quiero que sacamos las máximas ventajas a esto. Ella tiene acceso a información que yo no.

—Tú no tienes nada que opinar aquí, sabes bien que no es tu puto problema, y que esto es solo transitorio. Ojalá nunca hubieras tomado mi contrato.

—¿Preferirías estar con otro que conmigo?—No debería haberlo dicho, no era justo.

—Vete a la mierda, Draco, de verdad, vete a la mierda.

—Lo siento, pero no puedes compararme con Limpicott, no puedes compararme con otros que te han poseído antes.

Harry no abrió la boca.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema?—Se le volvió a acercar Harry—Que te crees por encima del resto.

Draco iba a hablar, pero Harry le silenció sin magia.

—Te crees un excelente amo, un tipo íntegro. Pero te recuerdo que aunque no me trates como una puta, soy tu puta. Te hiciste con mi contrato cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras.

Harry lo tiró sobre el sofá, Draco le estaba taladrando con la mirada.

—Te metiste en mi vida privada cuando te pedí que no lo hicieras, con la idea de que por tratarme mejor lo merecías. ¿De verdad crees que mereces todo lo que se te antoje?

>>No, no pudiste dejarlo pasar, tenías que joderme, aunque en el fondo sabes que no es lo correcto. Yo no puedo hacer otra cosa, pero tú sí, y no quisiste hacerlo.

Así que no me jodas con que tú eres mejor que los demás, eres la misma basura creída. Eres el mismo egoísta con aires de tipo importante, que no se ha parado a pensar en mí, en mí como algo más que alguien para tu disfrute.

Draco se agitó debajo de Harry, que había empezado a mecerse sobre su entrepierna.

—Yo seré un esclavo sexual, pero tú estás hueco, una cáscara vacía de buenos gestos, de dominio pero que es incapaz de dar nada más que eso.

Draco consiguió deshacerse del hechizo.

—Yo no te he tratado como a un objeto, te he cuidado.

—¡Como a una puta mascota!—le gritó Harry—. O como a un niño pequeño que necesita ser cuidado. No como a un hombre, como a un igual. Y Sabes porqué, porque no sabes hacerlo.

—¿Y tú sabes hacerlo?—Definitivamente se quitó a Harry de encima—Estás siendo demasiado injusto conmigo, creo que te ha afectado la noticia de que tu amiga, por la que hiciste todas las estupideces del mundo se haya enterado. Eso te desestabiliza, lo entiendo, pero no la pagues conmigo.

Harry apartó la mirada, Draco sabía mucho de defenderse atacando.

—Sé mi pareja—dijo Harry.

Ambos sabían que ese momento llegaría, y también que Draco no podría, porque no era eso lo que sentía.

Después de lo que parecía tiempo suficiente para que se pudiera haber dicho algo, Harry se fue y Draco no le siguió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Diez capítulos y todo miel sobre hojuelas? Imposible, habemus drama, por supuesto.
> 
> Nos volvemos a leer el viernes, y entre tanto os deseo que a los que celebréis la Navidad y la Noche Buena, seáis prudentes y no os juntéis mucho, que está la cosa complicada.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	23. Capítulo 22

Harry se había marchado a una misión a Escocia, era pesada, de seguimiento para unos resultados que eran casi imposibles.

Por eso, nadie quería ir. Harry se ofreció voluntario.

Eso fue dos días después de abandonar la casa de Draco, de irse sin decir adiós. Harry no volvería, y algo le decía que después de poner las cartas bocarriba, Draco tardaría en buscarle.

Por él que no le buscara nunca, las consecuencias eran un celibato más que deseado en esos momentos.

Quizás ninguno de los dos tuviera razón, y sí se encontraran en una situación sin mucha salida. Draco, a su modo, había tratado de ayudarle y sería un hipócrita en decir que no lo había disfrutado al 100%. Sí, había sido el mejor “dueño” que había tenido, pero eso había creado una expectativa en Harry. Una que no podía cumplirse.

No puedes obligar a que alguien te quiera, hasta en el mundo mágico que casi todo lo podía, eso era una verdad absoluta.

También, que para él la única solución era apartarse. Pero conociendo a Draco, no le dejaría ir, no le cedería y eso solo iba a crear mucho dolor. Obligado a estar junto a la persona de la que se había enamorado aún cuando Draco le había dejado claro que eso era algo que él no podría darle.

No eran necesarias las palabras para saberlo, Draco no se daba como igual, ponía esa barrera en sus vidas, una que si él hubiera querido desde el primer momento no hubiera tenido que ser así.

Era el modo en el que él vivía su vida, y Harry, lo aceptó. Realmente no estaba siendo tan injusto, pero Harry estaba insatisfecho.

—¿Qué posibilidades hay de que hoy pase algo?—preguntó su compañero.

Harry salió de sus pensamientos para hacer el cálculo.

—Dos por ciento.

El auror más joven bufó, Harry lo entendía, pero las labores de vigilancia eran así, un pequeño hilo del que podría tirarse o no.

Pero a Harry le parecía mejor estar allí mano sobre mano que tener la tentación de algo de lo que iba a acabar arrepintiéndose.

Hermione había tratado de hablar con él, sabía que de ella no podía huir, y que la vergüenza que sentía de encararla era algo que con el tiempo superarían.

Pero aún no, aún necesitaba tiempo, y estaba enfadado con ella por ser tan insistente. Le daba lo mismo que fuera, según ella, por su bien. ¿Qué de la privacidad no entendían los demás?

—¿Cuánto queda para el relevo?—No recordaba bien cómo se llamaba aquel joven auror, pero en cualquier caso a Harry se le iba a hacer muy largo hasta que alguien fuera a sustituirlos.

o0o

Harry había abandonado Londres hacía más de dos semanas, Draco sabía que no se presentaría a su cita semanal. Y por una vez, estaba más que agradecido.

Tenía claro algo, su trato se había acabado, daba igual que siguiera apareciendo su nombre en el dichoso pergamino. Draco nunca seguía cuando una de las dos partes se enamoraba, aquello solo era una manera de destrozar lo bueno que hubieran tenido.

Tenían que encontrar el modo de hacerlo, de poder llevar unas vidas lo más normales posibles, y esperaba que con el tiempo Harry se acostumbrara.

Pero las palabras de Harry seguían resonando en su cabeza, Draco no negaba que tuviera un problema con las relaciones, lo tenía. Pero no encontraba una solución clara.

Le gustaban las cosas pautadas, donde sabía todo lo que iba a ocurrir, y en el fondo donde él tenía la sartén por el mango. Y eso Harry también parecía haberlo comprendido bien.

Draco no creía en el amor romántico, no creía en caer rendido por otra persona flechado, no creía ni siquiera en que las relaciones fueran duraderas una vez la emoción pasaba.

Y no encontraba pruebas de que aquello no fuera así. Sus padres eran el ejemplo de dos personas que convivían como las familias lo hacían, por inercia. No dudaba que un cierto tipo de cariño o proyecto común los uniera.

Pero Draco tenía su propio proyecto, sus propias emociones, no tenían que estar ligadas a una persona en concreto. Lo que le ofrecía una relación s/d era lo más emocionante que había encontrado; que tuviera fecha de expiración era algo que Draco asumía, incluso le daba cierta tranquilidad.

Su secretario le dejó varias carpetas sobre la mesa, su trabajo era su propia pareja, constante, insistente, y muy absorbente.

Tomó los documentos, miró el reloj de pulsera que tanto le gustaba y pensó que era hora de irse a su principal casa.

Una casa que realmente aprovechaba poco, la compró por las vistas, frente a Regent Park, pero rara vez tenía tiempo para mirarlas porque se iba y volvía cuando la luz era mínima para apreciarlas.

Decidió que al día siguiente, que era fin de semana, no iría al Ministerio. Disfrutaría de un buen paseo, llamaría a alguno de sus viejos amigos y cenaría en algún buen lugar.

Recordó la semana que pasó vigilando la salud de Harry, como habían repetido un par de paseos por el barrio y habían salido a comer. Había sido muy agradable, eso no podía negarlo.

Y un pensamiento de preocupación por el auror que rara vez ponía su seguridad por delante le invadió. Harry era adulto y se había mantenido vivo, sorprendentemente, por 32 años. Podía conseguirlo, se dijo a sí mismo.

Había tenido relaciones que habían durado más que la que Harry y él habían mantenido, incluso más intensas, recordó el año que quiso darle una oportunidad al amor. Fue un completo desastre.

Si Harry no se hubiera ido de su casa, Draco tenía la intuición de que quizás hubiera cedido, se alegraba de que no lo hubiera hecho. Podría aguantar un tiempo, pero sabía cómo acababan las cosas, y no quería hacerle eso, no quería que se hicieran eso. En el fondo, creía que Harry se merecía más.

Que él no creyera en las relaciones no tenía que impedir a Harry que lo hiciera, que pudiera vivir la vida que él quisiera. Y sobre todo que lo hiciera como una persona libre.

Sonrió al reflejo que le devolvían los cristales de su casa. Muchas buenas intenciones incluso para él. Pero si alguien merecía ser feliz era Harry, y en el fondo sentía no poder ser él el que se la ofreciera.

Cerró las cortinas, no tenía muchas ganas de ver su reflejo en esos momentos.

Se llevó al salón todo lo que había llevado de trabajo y recordó como en los últimos tiempos mientras él seguía con su trabajo, Harry se acomodaba sobre él, y a Draco le resultaba agradable. Muy agradable.

El beso, tan pequeño que le dio cuando volvieron de la Madriguera era algo sobre lo que prefería no pensar. No tenía más importancia, Harry no quería hacerlo bajo la luz de sus anteriores experiencias, y sabiendo lo que ya sentía, vio claro que las cosas habían comenzando a cambiar entre ellos.

De nuevo agradeció que Harry le facilitara las cosas, sí, las había puesto sobre la mesa, pero se había ido y las había cerrado por ambos.

Ese no era un buen día para quedarse solo en casa, concluyó Draco. Era mejor salir y distraerse y conocía el lugar ideal para ello.

Desde que se encontró a Zabini en el club no había vuelto.

Cuando llegó no parecía que hubiera pasado el tiempo, esos lugares eran siempre iguales, y eso daba una cierta calma a Draco que no quería nada nuevo.

Salvo que esa noche no escogió a su prototipo de sumiso, había tenido al máximo exponente del mismo, era casi ridículo al darse cuenta. Tomó a un jovencito y suplicante sumiso al que llevar a una sala, eso era lo que se le daba bien a Draco, era con lo que disfrutaba y lo que mantenía su vida estable.

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de disfrutarlo con gusto.

Solo era tiempo, necesitaba más tiempo.

o0o

—Hermione, tienes que dejarlo.—Ron parecía haber entrado en bucle.

—No, tenemos que ayudarle.

—¿No crees que si él quisiera que le ayudáramos lo hubiera pedido?

Hermione no podía creer lo que su marido le estaba diciendo. No, no podían dejar a Harry en esa situación, y si él no lo veía, lo haría ella sola. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ello.

—¿Te gustaría que alguien fuera tu dueño?

—¿Es que acaso no es así?—bufó el pelirrojo.

Hermione estaba comenzando a hartarse de lo negacionista de su marido con el tema de Harry. No lo reconocía, sabía que habían tenido sus más y sus menos siempre. Pero habían pasado muchos años, y ahora descubrían que Harry tenía un acuerdo sexual en sus espaldas desde la guerra.

La poca sensibilidad de su marido no debería extrañarla, era lo más parecido a una pared cuando no quería afrontar algo. Y no quería asumir que Harry estaba en un problema y ellos eran su familia.

—Me iré yo sola.

—Tienes un hijo recién nacido—la atacó—¿Lo vas a abandonar para ir a buscar una aventura?

—No sabía que mi hijo no tuviera padre.—Todo aquello estaba poniendo sobre la mesa algo que estaba ya allí, de nuevo—¿Qué es lo que te molesta de todo esto?

—Cuando se trata de Harry siempre lo dejas todo, incluso a tu propia familia.

Hermione iba a irse, ya lo tenía decidido, Malfoy le había pasado una lista de todos los puntos que había revisado, y ella en su departamento había tratado de hallar más respuestas.

Estaba frustrada de que una inefable como ella no pudiera dar con una solución, así que decidió dar los mismos pasos de Malfoy, iba a ir a Noruega. Y ahora tenía que lidiar con un marido celoso, y estúpido, muy estúpido.

—Me voy mañana, hay leche congelada, no necesito que me acompañes, pero haz de padre, no te vas a morir por dos días.

—¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que vayas sola?

—Ahora mismo creo muchas cosas, y ninguna es sobre algo bueno sobre ti.

—Lo hizo por ti.

Hermione no tenía ganas de hablar, estaba cansada y decepcionada.

Pero al parecer, no lo iba a dejar ahí.

—¿No te das cuenta de las fechas?

—Claro que lo sé, fue en el tiempo en el que Harry estuvo retenido, ahora ya sabemos que no fue solo para acabar con él, sino para algo mucho peor.

—No, no digo eso. ¿Por qué crees que Harry haría algo como eso? ¿En serio no te das cuenta?

Hermione se mordió la lengua para no insultar a su marido, pero él la miraba insistentemente.

—No.

—Sí, lo hizo por ti, y no debió hacerlo.

—¿Lo sabías?—Ella le miró sorprendida y asqueada.

—No debió ser él el que tomara esa decisión, no le correspondía a él.

Hermione tuvo que sentarse, sintiendo una culpabilidad tremenda, y una ceguera inaudita.

Ron se sentó a su lado.

—Hace unos años me llegó una fotografía de Harry, creo que quería ser algún tipo de chantaje. Fue cuando comenzamos a crecer en Sortilegios Weasley, indagué un poco y pude verlo con mis propios ojos.

>>Salvo que no era algo que Harry no disfrutara, pagué y callé. No era mi asunto, es la vida de Harry, y por mucho que me pese, con Malfoy le he visto bien por primera vez en años.

Déjalos en paz, Hermione.

Al día siguiente, Hermione dio un beso en la frente de cada uno de sus hijos y se marchó.

El pecho le oprimía, y esta vez no era solo por Harry, cuando volviera tendría que enfrentarse a un problema distinto, pero de momento no podía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad!
> 
> El capítulo no cuadra con un día de festejos, lo sé. 
> 
> Las cartas están sobre la mesa, y los problemas, ¿los resolverán?
> 
> Nos vemos el lunes.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi


	24. Capítulo 23

Hermione había alquilado un traslador, pero le quedaba un buen camino a pie hasta la población que habitaban los únicos ejemplos de aquel contrato obsoleto.

A cada paso estaba más enfadada, y a la vez más triste. Las hormonas de su postparto aún estaban muy recientes, la discusión con su marido, la culpa por la situación de Harry.

La sensación de no poder hacer lo suficiente era abrumadora, cuando vio las primeras casas intentó quitarse de encima todas aquellas emociones.

Hermione esperó encontrar un poblado con cabañas en palafitos, pero lo que encontró fue un pueblo bucólico de casas blancas con puertas de colores. Nada que ver con la imagen grotesca y primitiva de un pueblo donde perpetuaran costumbres tan obsoletas y aberrantes para ella.

Un niño rubio de hermosos ojos azules llegó a ella corriendo, y la miró sonriendo.

No, aquello no era para nada lo que ella había esperado encontrar.

—¿Dónde están tus padres?—le preguntó.

El niño solo sonrió para luego reírse y salir corriendo, al alzar la vista vio a más personas. Todas muy rubias y muy sonrientes.

—Disculpen, mi nombre es Hermione Weasley.

Las mujeres la miraron sonriente y de una de las bonitas casas salió un hombre más mayor.

Tanta sonrisa la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Velkommen—dijo el hombre cuando llegó hasta ella.

Hermione extendió la mano como saludo, pero el hombre solo mantuvo la sonrisa pero no la tocó en ningún momento.

Hermione tenía un vago conocimiento de nórdico antiguo necesario para sus estudios rúnicos, y esperaba que fuera suficiente unido a un hechizo traductor.

—Le contamos a su amigo todo lo que nosotros conocemos sobre nuestros acuerdos de amor.—Su inglés era brusco pero correcto, el término “acuerdos de amor” casi la hizo bufar, pero era demasiado mayor para no saber cuando era mejor estar callada y educada.

—Lo entiendo, pero quizás él no hizo las preguntas correctas.

El hombre le sonrió con astucia, la afabilidad era una perfecta máscara. Ese hombre era mucho más peligroso de lo que quería aparentar.

—Entonces usted debe hacer las preguntas correctas.

Sabía su nombre por el vencejo que le envió antes de ir. Egil era líder y portavoz, pero su pueblo estaba allí mirándolos de un modo natural, en ningún momento dieron la impresión de vivir de un modo diferente al que lo haría una pequeña colonia.

Habían preparado un pequeño aperitivo en una zona de mesas al aire libre, y los niños estaban haciendo una especie de juego de carreras.

El verano en aquel lugar era agradable, pero ella no había ido allí a aprobar su estilo de vida. No era el de Harry, pues él no era feliz y eso era evidente desde hacía mucho.

Unido al hecho de que él y Malfoy habían discutido, todo se había trastocado, y sin poderlo evitar, ella era en parte responsable.

Necesitaba darles una solución, ella necesitaba una solución.

La conversación fue una somera clase de historia nórdica con tintes de gobiernos totalitarios, y mucha aceptación.

Hermione estaba casi convencida de que al menos un 1% de aquella pequeña población debía estar en desacuerdo con su líder, era pura estadística.

Repitió todos los puntos que Draco le había dado.

Los contratos se firmaban cuando el mago o bruja era mayor de edad, se realizaba una ceremonia, y el acuerdo prevalecía hasta que uno de los dos moría.

La parte dominante podía ser tanto un hombre como una mujer, y existían entre miembros del mismo sexo. De algunos nacían hijos, de otros no.

La sexualidad de ese pueblo carecía del puritanismo anglosajón, y quizás ese fuera un punto importante de diferenciación. Eso y que allí era la normalidad y no parecía tener más implicaciones. Sino un tipo de enlace entre unos y otros.

—¿Y si alguien no quiere formar parte de un acuerdo?

—No lo firma—le sonrió.

—¿Hay acuerdos más allá de los 17 años?

—No suele ser común.

—¿Cómo evalúan la madurez de una persona para saber si lo han hecho de modo consciente y voluntario, y no porque es la normal en la que todos viven?

Egil bebió de su vaso antes de contestar.

—Para nosotros es un honor formar parte de una unión eterna.

—¿Si alguien se arrepiente y quiere rescindir el acuerdo?

Sus ojos volaron a su izquierda, Hermione lo registro.

—No suele ocurrir.

—¿Hay opciones de romperlo?

—No.

—Queda siendo un esclavo sexual contra su voluntad—terció ella.

—Eso solo es su modo de verlo. No todas las uniones son excelente, como no todos las relaciones lo son, pero eso no es suficiente para romper un acuerdo que vincula las almas.

Hermione estaba frustrada, porque a ella, por muy bonitos y maravillosos que allí parecieran, rubios niños de mejillas sonrosadas y ojos cristalinos, era una condenada secta de la que no se podía salir.

—¿Cuántos miembros no tienen acuerdos y son mayores de edad?—Sabía que comenzaba a meterse en temas para los que no había ido allí, pero también la belleza absurda de todos era escalofriante.

—Ninguno, ¿tiene más preguntas o solo quiere venir a darnos lecciones de moralidad, Señora Weasley?

La conversación se había acabado, era evidente.

Ni sus preguntas ni las de Draco habían servido para nada, y la angustia que sintió antes de marcharse de su hogar escaló por su espalda haciéndola sentir inútil.

—Ha sido muy amable, gracias.

El hombre inclinó su frente, pero era claro que quería que se marchara.

Hermione se levantó y los miró a todos, los rostros ya no eran amigables, la mayoría se habían ido, y por un momento Hermione sintió la necesidad de acariciar su varita para sentirse mejor.

Anduvo el camino de vuelta sin mirar atrás, las respuestas estarían en otro lugar. Habían resuelto tantas cosas que se negaba a pensar que en esta no habría solución para Harry.

—Señora Weasley.—El sonido era pequeño, tímido. Hermione se giró para ver a una jovencita rubia y perfecta.

Sus ojos miraban de un modo en el que ninguno de aquel lugar la había mirado, la zona de aparición estaba aún a un par de kilómetros, y aunque alejadas del pueblo, ella miraba constantemente hacia atrás temiendo que alguien la viera.

—Hay una manera.

Su noruego no era tan bueno como para entenderla bien, tomó su varita y la chica la miró horrorizada. En su rudimentario noruego antiguo le dijo que solo era para entenderla mejor.

Ella asintió y Hermione se autohechizó.

—Mis padres lo hicieron.

—¡Qué hicieron!—Por primera vez estaba cerca de una solución.

—Rompieron el contrato, pero fueron expulsados para siempre. No los he podido ver nunca más.

Aquello era horrible, pero ella solo negó.

—¿Qué hicieron?

—No lo sé.

—¿Usaron algún hechizo? ¿Una poción?

Ella negó, estaban en las mismas, pero al menos sabía que había una solución.

—¿Dónde están tus padres?

Ella suspiró, y solo negó.

—¿No sabes dónde puedo localizarlos?

Ella igualmente negó, Hermione se frustró, eso era lo mismo que nada.

—¿Viste lo que hicieron?

La chica asintió, y Hermione soltó una exclamación que hizo que la joven mirara hacia el pueblo asustada.

—Puedo darle el recuerdo.

—Por favor.

La joven sacó una hebra plateada tan hermosa como se pelo, y flotó hasta Hermione, que lo encerró en un frasco improvisado.

—Gracias… no sé tu nombre.

—Halla.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? Puedo llevarte a Londres, puedes dejar esto y buscaremos a tus padres.

—No, yo no quiero irme.

—Pero.

—Mi contrato fue firmado con todo el amor de mi corazón, yo nunca dejaría a Leif, él es mi luna y mi sol. Él es el hijo de nuestro líder y cuando él nos gobierne las cosas serán diferentes.

Hermione no lo comprendía, no comprendía qué acto de amor había en convertirse en esclavo de otra persona. Pero no iba a desagradecer el regalo que esa jovencita le había dado.

Tenía un hilo del que tirar, y lo haría.

Le agradeció y ella desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Hermione llegó al área donde su traslador se activaría, había llegado sin nada y se iba con una posibilidad.

Ni siquiera pasó por su casa, necesita un pensadero y calma. Fue directa al Ministerio y entró en una de las salas del departamento de Misterios.

Ser Inefable tenía ventajas que alimentaban su curiosidad, pero era solitario y era algo en lo que Hermione no creía. Por excelente que fuera su mente, sus engranajes siempre hacían el mismo recorrido, eran los de otra persona lo que podían hacer que una muesca se moviera de lugar, y el mecanismo de sus pensamientos tomara un nuevo rumbo.

Se encerró, lo que no sorprendería a nadie. Y volcó el recuerdo.

Unos jóvenes muy similares a Halla estaban tomados de las manos. Y recitaban unas palabras completamente desconocidas para ella, visionó una y otra vez el recuerdo desde los ojos de la niña, demasiado pequeña para entender nada.

La mujer cayó al suelo, y el hombre pensó que la había matado, pero no fue así, se levantó, abrazando a su pequeña familia.

Ahí acababa el recuerdo, era demasiado poco, Hermione no lo entendía, lo había visto y memorizado el hechizo una y otra vez.

No tenía nada de excepcional, y ella ni siquiera sabía si aquello realmente había sido el momento en el que el contrato se rompía, porque no aparecía el documento por ningún lado del recuerdo.

Había tenido mucha fe en esa pista, pero en sus oídos solo eran palabras de amor, nada más.

No pudo evitar más volver a su hogar, y aunque camuflado en investigación, estaba postergando el momento.

Cuando entró por la chimenea, Rose y Hugo salieron corriendo hacia ella. Y ella casi rompe a llorar, no había sido más que un día, pero se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Y aún así la más afortunada por tenerlos. Del fondo apareció Ron con el pequeño Josh en brazos.

Su marido la miraba serio, pero Hermione se acercó a tomar a su hijo.

El pelo completamente pelirrojo era solo una pelusa, pero que la hizo enternecer. Lo besó oliéndolo.

Solo había sido un día, pero la unión entre su bebé y ella era demasiado fuerte.

Alzó la vista hasta su marido, se conocían desde los 11 años, y habían pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos. Siempre juntos, pero ahora lo sentía a mil años luz.

Sin embargo, cuando pensó que él se iría sin decir nada, la abrazó, los abrazó a ambos.

Hermione pudo respirar con una normalidad que no sabía había perdido.

—¿Has encontrado algo?—Ella no había sido la única que había sufrido.

Asintió, y el orgullo en los ojos de su marido cerró una pequeña cicatriz que solo había ido creciendo con los días enfadados.

Bajó a besarla, eran los mismo labios de siempre, pero en ese momento lo eran todo.

Cuando los niños estuvieron bañados, cenados y dormidos, ellos se quedaron solos en la cama con el pequeño Josh durmiendo.

Hermione sacó el hilo con el recuerdo.

—Pero no entiendo qué significa, aquel lugar es escalofriante, todo tan perfecto que asusta, y no tienen opciones, los hacen firmar contratos como el de Harry nada más cumplen 17 años, para toda su vida.

Ron escuchaba mientras ella relataba el extraño encuentro con Halla.

—El recuerdo no tiene sentido, son solo palabras, no es ningún hechizo como dijo ella.

—¿Puedes repetirlo?

Hermione relató en inglés la traducción de lo que aquellos dos jóvenes dijeron con sus manos entrelazadas y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ron sonrió cuando ella acabó. Se levantó de la cama y volvió con un cuento de sus hijos.

—¿Beedle en bardo?—dijo ella en un grotesco déjà vu.

—No, la bella durmiente.

Hermione tomó el cuento muggle de su hija Rose, se lo habían regalado sus padres, pero todos los cuentos estaban basados en una leyenda mágica.

—Tu hija está obsesionada con esta historia, podría reconocer esas dichosas palabras en cualquier lugar.

Ron era el encargado de los cuentos, Hermione de las cuentas.

No eran exactas, pero entendía lo que decía su marido.

—¿Votos matrimoniales?

—Tiene sentido, el matrimonio mágico es uno de los contratos más potentes que tenemos, une no solo legalmente sino las magias de las dos personas.

—¿En serio que una solución tan simple puede ser la correcta?

—En el recuerdo rompían el contrato, ¿no?

—No me queda claro.

—Es más de lo que teníamos antes—le dijo sonriendo.

Había cosas que odiaba de Ron, muchas más de las que querría reconocer en voz alta porque le daba miedo lo que podría significar. Pero algo que había amando siempre y que seguía haciendo era su sonrisa, amplia, franca y que te calentaba el corazón.

Y le besó como hacía mucho que no le besaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces la solución está en las cosas simples.
> 
> Hasta el miércoles.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi


	25. Capítulo 24

Hermione y Ron habían invitado a Draco y a Harry a su casa. Los niños estaban con sus abuelos, iban a necesitar calma.

Y Ron no tenía claro cómo de seguro sería estar en un mismo lugar con Harry en ese momento. Y Draco no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con él.

Draco no había vuelto a ver a Harry desde que se marchó de su casa. No lo llamó, no lo esperó. Y verlo allí, a pesar de todo, le alegraba. No parecía cerrado a encontrar una solución.

Y después de tantos meses cuidados de él, tenía una pequeña querencia en saber que no se había dejado mutilar.

Salvo que Harry no le miró ni una vez, solo estaba allí sentado.

—Hay una manera, o bueno, eso creemos.

—¿Solo es una suposición?—preguntó Draco, algo molesto.

Draco tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol, si era cierto, aquello era una bofetada en toda la cara.

—Es lo más cerca que hemos llegado, Malfoy. Algo que tú no has hecho—le dejó claro Ron.

—¿Cuál es?—La voz fuerte de Harry le hizo mirarle. No negaría que le había echado de menos. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

—Es una cosa tan simple que parece hasta ridícula—sonrió Hermione.

Draco alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

—Matrimonio mágico.

Nadie dijo nada, menos él o Harry. Draco por un momento pensó que estaba oyendo mal. Era ridículo.

—Tengo el recuerdo de una de las chicas de la colonia noruega, sus padres lo hicieron—añadió Hermione, ante el mutismo de los dos.

—Gracias, Hermione.—Se levantó Harry, y parecía dispuesto a irse.

—Harry, espera—le pidió su amiga.

—No, es una completa estupidez.

Y aunque Draco pensaba parecido, si era una opción, la única que habían encontrado en casi una año, estaría bien al menos escucharla.

—Escuchémosla mejor.

Fue la primera vez que Harry le miró, y Draco le sostuvo la mirada.

—Había una chica que nos dijo que sus padres hicieron sus propios votos, eso es lo que hay en este recuerdo—mostró la hebra plateada del recuerdo enfrascado—, y por ello fueron expulsados, ella aseguraba que habían roto el contrato.

—Pero no estás segura—contestó Draco.

—No, tú estuviste allí, son lo más parecido a una secta, de la que por cierto podrías pasar como miembro.

Si él no los hubiera visto sin duda se hubiera ofendido, pero tenía razón, no podía obviar las similitudes que podrían encontrarse entre ellos.

—Para mí están completamente equivocados, lo llaman contrato de amor, y no es más que pura esclavitud a niños de 17 años.

—Quiero ver el recuerdo.

Hermione lo sacó y lo depósito en un pequeño pensadero que habían traído para la ocasión.

Primero lo vio Draco, después, y casi por cumplir lo hizo Harry.

Draco le dio vueltas a lo que vio, no era algo claro, no se veía el contrato, no había más que dos chicos jóvenes recitando unas simples palabras, nada que dijera que aquello era verdad.

Sola la palabra de una desconocida.

Pero tenía que reconocer que era más de lo que él había encontrado, y que fuera algo tan obvio casi machacó su ego.

Pero se concentró en Harry saliendo del recuerdo y en cómo le miró.

—Para mí no da suficientes garantías—dijo el auror—. No lo haremos.

Hermione iba a hablar, pero lo hizo Draco mirando directamente a Harry.

—Tenemos que pensarlo, pero si es la solución lo haremos.

—No vas a decidir esto por mí, ni se te ocurra.

La magia de Harry tan familiar y tan potente le barrió, de nuevo, como al comienzo en una lucha que ya habían dejado atrás.

—No lo voy a decidir yo solo, pero al menos piénsalo.

  
Los cristales temblaron, no estaban en su casa, pero dudaba que sus dueños les agradara ver todo estallar.

—Harry, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?—La intervención de Ron lo desaceleró—Quiero decir, no es como si ahora no tuvierais ya un contrato que te ata a él. Hasta vuestra muerte.

Lo que no sabía Ron es que Harry prefería morirse que acceder a darle algo más Draco de él, porque consideraba que ya lo tenía todo y no lo quería.

Porque ceder también algo a lo que había renunciado, no era una opción.

—No.

—Eres idiota.

Hermione parecía realmente molesta.

—Hiciste un trato que nadie te pidió.—La había visto al más puro estilo Banshee, pero al borde de las lágrimas, no—Hubiéramos encontrado la forma, pero no, tuviste que sacrificarte de un modo estúpido. Y ahora solo por llevarle a él la contraria en los problemas de pareja que tengáis, prefieres seguir arruinándote la vida.

—De nada—dijo Harry lleno de resentimiento.

Ron casi golpea a su amigo en el rostro por aquellas palabras a su mujer, pero el golpe lo paró Draco.

Suficiente tensión había allí, Harry se arrepentiría de pelear con sus dos amigos, estaba convencido.

—¿Podemos discutirlo en privado?—le dijo al que aún seguía siendo su sumiso por contrato pero que ahora solo lo sentía lejano.

Por un momento, pensó que lo rechazaría pero ambos caminaron hasta la chimenea de los Weasley. Draco solo les dirigió un asentimiento con su cabeza, los ánimos todavía estaban caldeados.

Harry fue quien dio su dirección, a Draco le hubiera dado igual el lugar, solo necesitaba que estuvieran a solas.

  
Desde que estuvo cuidándole durante su convalecencia no había vuelto a Grimmauld Place, pero notaba cómo los cambios que él había realizado continuaban.

Pero el tiempo de las consideraciones decorativas se acabaron.

—No vamos a casarnos—sentenció Harry.

—¿No quieres romper el contrato?—preguntó con verdad en la voz.

—Sí, pero no así, no atándome aún más a ti.

—Solo tenemos que pensarlo bien, puede ser un mero trámite. No tiene que significar nada más.

Supo en el momento en el que dijo esas palabras que había errado completamente, esas palabras hirieron a Harry.

—Algo sé de magia, y la intención suele ser lo importante para que los hechizos funcionen. No funcionará con nosotros.—Harry no le miraba.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—¿Te das cuenta de que el divorcio mágico no existe?—preguntó Harry.

—Créeme si lo sé, pero para mí, está bien.

—Para mí, no.—Harry no parecía que fuera a ceder.

Draco se sentó, lo adecuado hubiera sido que Harry le ofreciera asiento, pero al no ser así, se negaba a estar discutiendo algo que le llevaría horas delante de la chimenea.

—Harry, creo que podemos tener una relación de amistad a niveles que otras personas no entenderían, serías libre para hacer tu vida. Serás libre, yo nunca te limitaría.

Harry se sentó, conocía su volubilidad, como pasaba del estallido a una calma triste.

Y por una vez, de verdad, quiso darle lo que necesitaba, todo lo que necesitaba.

—Nunca pensé que podría casarme, pero de este modo, de este modo es tan incorrecto.

Sus ojos eran tan verdes, su pena tan grande.

—Eres un romántico—sonrió Draco acariciándole, Harry se dejó, y Draco sintió cuánto le falta en su propia vida.

—Hay muchos tipos de matrimonios, y todos acaban igual, al menos los que duran. En una amistad fuerte y duradera. Empecémoslo así, realmente no hay muchas opciones, ¿verdad?

Draco lo quería sobre él, abrazado, en su regazo y recibiendo sus besos para calmarlo. Era egoísta pedirle algo que no solo era físico y él no poder entregarle nada más.

Pero al menos ahora podía darle la libertad.

—Lo pensaré.—Harry besó la palma que le acariciaba, Draco cerró los ojos. Los labios de Harry seguían siendo de las cosas que más le gustaban de él.

  
Pero fue Harry el que se apartó, y Draco se levantó.

—Hablemos en unos días, pero por favor, esto puede ser una buena solución.

  
Draco se perdió en la llamas, cuando llegó a su casa, la encontró tan vacía como siempre.

Había una cosa en la que Harry tenía razón, la magia, necesitaba de intención, no era un simple recital de palabras, de gestos y canciones.

Era la intención del mago de que esta se cumpliera, era la canalización de su idea en su magia. Pero Draco tenía una intención, una muy clara. Y ahora tenían una posible solución, aunque esa le hiciera perder a Harry para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seis capítulos, nos quedan seis capítulos.
> 
> Aunque es una historia que ya está escrita, casi, me he dejado un pequeño trocito del final para escribirlo el último día. Como mi despedida para ellos.
> 
> Me ha gustado conocerlos, a la versión de Harry y Draco que han sido para mí en esta historia.
> 
> Nos vemos el año que viene XD
> 
> Espero que tengáis una buena entrada y salida de año.
> 
> Ciao 2020, no, no me has gustado mucho, la verdad.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi


	26. Capítulo 25

  
Las noches no eran el fuerte de Harry, nunca lo habían sido. Pero desde que Draco se fue, supo que esa noche el sueño no llegaría a él.

En esa misma cama que había estado con Draco, jamás la había compartido con ninguno de sus amos. Grimmauld Place era su refugio, y Draco había entrado como en todo en su vida. Sin pedir permiso.

  
Y ahora la opción de romper por fin el contrato parecía posible, terminar con 15 años de un tipo de esclavitud que había querido pensar que en el fondo él dominaba.

  
Trampas mentales para mantenerse a flote, porque cuando tuvo una opción delante, las piernas le temblaron.

Un matrimonio mágico era mucho más que un matrimonio, era unir las magias, no todo el mundo lo realizaba, porque este no se podía disolver. Era la versión endulcorada del suyo, pensó irónico.

Draco le había dicho que él era un romántico, pero había soñado, a escondidas de sí mismo, demasiadas veces con lo que no podría tener. Y ahora, aunque lo tuviera, no sería lo que él había creído que sería.

Un formalismo, y una nueva atadura, pero por mucho que lo quisiera negar. Había una gran diferencia.

Draco ni lo dudó, él dijo que sí incluso antes de que Harry se negara. Era él el que tenía problemas en perder una ilusión estúpida e infantil, casarse por amor.

Draco le daría la vuelta con ese gusto suyo por dorarlo todo a su antojo, un acto de amor puro, entre amigos, algo que nadie le había ofrecido antes.

Pero estar casado con la persona de la que creía haberse enamorado era ridículo, o quizás el ridículo solo fuera él.

Y aún estaba el asunto con Hermione y Ron, se habían entrometido hasta donde nadie les había llamado, habían vuelto a hacer, lo que Harry quería evitar. Y aún así, demostraron que los necesitaba.

¿Había sido un estúpido al ocultarlo tanto tiempo? Solo pensar que quizás hubiera podido dar con esa solución hacía años, que alguno de los que lo intentaron le hubiera ofrecido la opción que Draco le daba.

Y el mismo pensamiento se volvió incorrecto de algún modo, porque quizás ese hechizo funcionara, y solo fuera gracias a lo que Harry sentía.

  
Se rió al pensar en que cada vez existía más la posibilidad de que se casara con una persona que no creía en el amor, y que sin embargo le estaba dando la mejor muestra de ello.

Se giró en la cama, su mente se negaba, pero su cuerpo le deseaba, si no fuera por su fuerza de voluntad hubiera salido desnudo de su cama para meterse en la de Draco.

Desde que no se veían había tratado de evitarlo, de no pensar en él, de no desearlo y necesitarlo. Pero esa tarde de vuelta a su peculiar intimidad, había caído, se había dejado acariciar, y besó su palma queriendo mucho, mucho más.

Estaba duro, solo y con un pequeña esperanza. En esa misma cama, donde Draco le cuidó, tanto por dentro como por fuera, se dejó acariciar por el recuerdo y por su propia mano.

Si lo hubiera hecho pensando en otra persona, todo aquello hubiera sido imposible, pero en él, en su cuerpo sobre Harry, abriéndole y meciéndose en su interior. Dándole su espacio y devorándole por completo.

Draco exigiéndole y él dándose como nunca se dio a nadie.

Sus piernas estaban abiertas completamente, las sábanas le estorbaban mientras se masturbaba y la noche era calurosa. Recordaba todas y cada una de las veces en las que estuvieron juntos, en como lo hacía blando y duro a la vez. En como Harry suplicó, sin pudor y nunca dejó de hacerlo desde ese día.

Harry bajó una mano hasta sus testículos emulando el duro apretón con el que Draco lo estimulaba, gimió en su recuerdo y gimió en su presente. Bajó aún más su mano, abriendo sus piernas, mostrando su ano como si Draco pudiera verlo delante de él.

Le deseaba tanto en ese momento, introdujo su dedo corazón a todo lo que este le dio, era insuficiente, pero se conformó con acariciarse a sí mismo al ritmo de las embestidas de su memoria.

Draco sobre él, Draco bajo él, en su espalda, pisándole, haciendo con él lo que quería, porque Harry era suyo.

Un hilo de semen cruzó su pecho cuando se corrió pensando en su amo, seguido de muchos más. Cansado, saciado, y deseándolo todavía más, limpió los restos de su deseo, y pudo dormir.

Los sueños siempre eran muy similares, muerte, sangre y tristeza.

Y luego estaban esos otros.

Harry estaba tumbado en una cama enorme, con dosel antiguo y aire de un pasado mejor.

Estaba desnudo y jadeante. Entre sus nalgas se escurría el semen de Voldemort, había vuelto de una misión eufórico, y Harry había sido su premio, muchas veces.

El hombre tenía verdadera fijación con él, de un modo que Harry solo podía considerar enfermizo. Con el trato que le ofreció en la Masión Malfoy lo había colocado de enemigo, en amante. Salvo que se había asegurado que Harry nunca pudiera matarlo.

Un truco astuto que había acabado en algo que le avergonzaba tremendamente. Sintió sus dedos acariciar su entrada dilatada, los restos de semen y lubricante, y a pesar de lo saciado que pudiera sentirse, Harry gimió.

Odiaba como lo deseaba, odiaba lo que en esas cuatro paredes Harry había acabado siendo, pero una parte de él, una que estaba completamente conectada con el mago, lo deseaba, cada una de sus caricias, cada uno de sus desafíos.

Harry estaba bocabajo, mostrándole su arruinado ano dilatado, la mancha de su propio semen sobre las sábanas oscuras, y su pene que volvía a endurecerse.

Harry miró hacia atrás, el mago con rostro inhumano había desaparecido, este había jugado con él a mil y un engaños, pero este era de los que más le gustaban a Harry.

Una versión demasiado atractiva de Tom Riddle estaba mortificando su glande de nuevo, una sonrisa ancha, unos labios mullidos hacían que Harry a veces olvidara quién era. Le había ofrecido todas sus caras, todas sus versiones, y Harry había disfrutado especialmente con esta.

Sintió más que vio como era de nuevo penetrado por su miembro duro e hinchado, aplastándolo contra el colchón.

—Nunca entendimos que no teníamos que ser enemigos, que existía para nosotros otra opción, una mucho mejor—le dijo al oído entrando tan profundo que Harry perdió el aire. Disfrutaba con su cuerpo, se torturaba con su mente.

El sonido de demasiados flujos dentro de él era casi humillante, lo levantó por su hombros de la cama, mientras parecía que quisiera metérsela hasta el corazón. El propio miembro de Harry colocado en una postura incómoda se frotaba casi hiriéndolo, el mago oscuro les hacía ingerir a ambos pociones para poder mantener demasiadas relaciones sexuales para ambos.

Pero no solo le taladraba con su miembro, vomitaba todas aquellas palabras de unión, de poder, de cómo dominarían juntos el mundo. Harry quiso salir de su agarre, provocando solo que pisara sus piernas con sus rodillas reteniéndolo.

Las sentía arder con todo su peso sobre ellas, embestido brutalmente, mordido sumando a todas las marcas de posesión en su piel.

La espalda le dolía, las piernas le dolían, su ano quemaba, y su pene estaba al rojo de tanta fricción. Y a pesar de todo, para su más completa humillación solo pensaba en más, en tenerlo más adentro, en que le follara cada vez más.

Estaba loco, enfermo, y debería encontrar el modo de abandonar aquel lugar. Pero estaba atado del cuello como un perro que espera a su amo, y su amo, siempre, siempre volvía a por él, drenándole toda la magia.

Voldemort volvió a correrse dentro de él, y Harry como un ser sin consciencia sobre las sábanas mancilladas una y otra vez.

La lengua caliente de su dueño, por su cuello, su mundo destrozado de nuevo. Tenía que acabar con aquello, tenía que escapar.

—Nunca lo harás.—Le intentó besar, a lo que Harry escondió el rostro casi asfixiándose—Y el día que lo hagas será para matarte.

  
Sus palabras, no casaban con sus gestos y caricias, no casaban con el placer y dolor que le infligían haciendo que su mundo estuviera del revés. Pero no eran falsas, eso también lo sabía.

La profecía seguía siendo cierta, siempre lo había sido, pero ellos le habían dado un giro inesperado.

Harry tomó uno de los frascos sobre la mesilla, y lo bebió. Las fuerzas volvieron, y se giró sobre la cama.

El cuerpo del hombre que una vez fue y ya no era, seguía sobre ella, sus ojos no eran más rojos sino de un castaño hermoso. Tomó otro de los frascos y le abrió la boca introduciéndole el líquido.

Voldemort lamió sus propios labios, y Harry se clavó en su miembro de nuevo erecto.

Aquello estaba tan mal en tantos puntos que Harry solo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarse, de él, de ellos, y a la vez solo quería más.

Apretó su manos sobre el pálido cuello de su amo, apretó mirando la sonrisa malvada de su dueño, para solo recibir una descarga de magia que lo paralizó. Ya lo había intentado tantas veces, Voldemort se había asegurado de que aquello no fuera posible, por ninguno de ambos lados.

No podían matarse, pero de algún modo Harry estaba muriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo primero, quería felicitaros el nuevo año, 2020 ha sido un año muy duro hasta el último de sus días.
> 
> Quedémonos con lo bueno, y miremos este nuevo año como una oportunidad más.
> 
> Sobre la historia, nos acercamos al final. El capítulo 30 es un epílogo, por lo que estos cuatro últimos capítulos van a ser muy emocionantes.
> 
> Hasta el lunes.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi


	27. Capítulo 26

Draco había llamado al abogado de su familia, Harry le había dicho que sí.

Y Draco comenzó a plantearse algunas cosas sobre las que nunca había pensado.

El matrimonio no era algo que entrara en sus planes, y la descendencia, mucho menos. Sabía que con él moriría su apellido, al menos en su rama inglesa, la francesa seguía próspera, pero menos pura, como le gustaba señalar a su padre.

Pero ninguno de los dos, ni su padre ni su madre, se atrevían a mencionar si quiera el tema. Habían tomado muchas malas decisiones en su nombre, ya no tenían poder de hacerlo ni atrevimiento.

Por eso, un matrimonio mágico no estaba en sus planes, ni su herencia.

Desde que estuvo en Grimmauld Place descubrió que el heredero de los Black era Harry, por lo cual su patrimonio no era escaso. Pero Draco quería que ambos tuvieran claro todo al respecto de una unión de ese tipo.

La mayoría de magos y brujas realizaban una variante de ese rito ancestral, uno bastante más laxo que solía dejarles opciones menos drásticas.

En su familia, lo común, eran los acuerdos drásticos, todo o nada. Y eso sería entre él y Harry. Todo.  
  
  


Solo esperaba que de verdad sirviera, aunque delante de Harry se había mantenido firme. Eso suponía una merma a su libertad. Un cambio en su vida, aunque solo fuera a nivel jurídico.

Lo sopesó, y aún así merecía la pena.

La vena altruista que le surgía con Harry era para hacérsela mirar. Pero que a partir de ese momento él fuera un hombre casado, compensaba 15 años de injusticia. No mentiría si reconociera que un complejo de salvador no azuzara en la parte trasera de su conciencia. 

En el recuerdo de la niña, solo estaban los padres y su hija pequeña. Pero ellos iban a hacerlo con dos testigos. Cada uno portando una de la parte del contrato.

Había repasado las palabras, un jodido cuento muggle tenía encerrado un hechizo muy potente. Y a Draco, el ego, le dolía un poco. No lo había pensado, ¿cómo no lo había pensado?

Era un poco infantil la satisfacción de que a Hermione tampoco se le había ocurrido si no lo hubiera visto, pero eso no lo diría nunca, se suponía que era un adulto responsable y nada competitivo.

La tranquilidad de su hogar sería testigo del enlace, realmente cuando de magia se trataba no era necesario nadie que la oficiara, era una promesa entre dos personas. Que fuera otro el que marcara el ritmo de la ceremonia tenía que ver más con medidas de control del Ministerio.

En este caso, prescindirían de ellos.

Si hubiera sido un enlace común, Draco hubiera vestido una túnica de ceremonia, pero sabía que eso molestaría a Harry. Le vio aparecer con su look de leñador. Y se alegró de haber elegido algo informal para la ocasión, no quería añadirle más presión al momento.

A Harry le seguía el matrimonio Weasley.

—¿Listo?—Le sonrió a Harry, pero Harry no sonreía, se veía realmente serio, de nuevo sintió que aunque esto lo liberara de algún modo, le cerraba otra puerta.

Le encerraba con él, pero pensaba darle toda la libertad que él quisiera.

Draco había memorizado su parte, realmente era algo simple. Había estado trabajando en la intencionalidad. En el sentimiento que quería crear.

Y había encontrado uno, no estaba familiarizado con algunos sentimientos, no lo iba a negar. Pero estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Y tener a Harry delante, ayudaba mucho.

Tomó su mano, acarició la piel que tan bien conocía, dura y callosa. Las manos de Harry eran cálidas, Draco le sonrió y pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

Realizaron una traducción exacta de las palabras que tenían en el recuerdo que había conseguido Hermione.

Comenzó Draco, con voz clara y calmada, pero sin soltar las manos de Harry. Y notó como estas temblaban, con sus pulgares acarició la piel que los cubría. Queriéndole transmitir que todo estaba bien, que pasara lo que pasara todo estaría bien.

Y creyéndoselo él mismo, el sentimiento que tenía por Harry era verdadero, había encontrado en él un buen compañero, un igual en muchos sentidos, pero también alguien al que podría cuidar como tanto necesitaba. Alguien a quien respetaba, con el que, por una vez, no le importaría compartir más de lo que había hecho con nadie.

Aunque fuera de ese modo, sinceramente, no se le ocurría nadie mejor.

Y su magia sí lo creyó, sí lo transmitió, quizás no fuera un amor romántico, pero existían muchos tipos de amor. Muchos sentimientos en un amplio espectro más allá de lo convencional. Esa era su promesa para con Harry.

La de Harry fue idéntica en palabras, pero si había alguna duda sobre el poder de la magia de Harry, en esa unión quedó manifiesta.  
Harry lo rodeó todo, lo cubrió todo de él, le dio y le quitó. Y una vez más estuvo entre sus manos. Sus palabras no decían lo que su magia sí hacía. Y Draco se sintió abrumado. Realmente abrumado cuando la unión quedó sellada.

Harry no le miraba, había mostrado más de lo que él hubiera querido en ese enlace. Pero no tuvieron tiempo para algo más cuando Hermione habló.

—Lo habéis conseguido, lo habéis roto.

Draco aún sostenía las manos de Harry que no le miraba.

Lo había conseguido Harry, porque lo que él sentía sí era lo que encontró en aquel recuerdo.

Draco quería abrazarlo, pero Harry tan solo se acercó a Hermione, en sus manos no había nada más que cenizas, al igual que en las de Ron. El resto estaba esparcido por el suelo.

—Soy libre—dijo sin creérselo de verdad.

Draco hizo aparecer unas copas de champán que tenía preparada para la ocasión, no sería algo fastuoso, pero debían brindar por haberlo conseguido.

—Enhorabuena—les felicitó Ron.

Draco se colocó al lado de Harry, se alegraba por él, pero Harry no era el dechado de felicidad que alguien hubiera esperado.

Aún le evitaba la mirada, y Draco de verdad necesitaba llegar a él de algún modo. Ya no iba a poder ser del mismo modo. Eso creía que ambos lo tenían muy claro.

Después de más tiempo del que a Draco le hubiera gustado, por fin se quedaron a solas. Y el silencio, no era como aquel calmado que habían disfrutado en el pasado.

—Lo he sentido, sí. Y para mí está bien, Harry.

—Me siento ridículo.

Draco se acercó a él, y le giró para que le mirara.

—Harry, no hay nada de ridículo en ti. Si alguien debería sentirse mal, debería ser yo.—Harry le miró, le había mostrado en aquel derroche de magia lo que había en su corazón, y como este era de Draco.

>>Yo sé que puedo llegar a quererte, más de lo que siento ahora. Más de lo que he sentido nunca, pero no puedes pedirme que lo haga de golpe porque no sé hacerlo, no sé.

Harry trató de salir de su agarre, y lo hubiera hecho si lo hubiera querido, estaba claro.

—Por favor, Harry, déjame intentarlo.

Por primera vez, Draco no sabía cómo hacer algo, ese terreno eran aguas movedizas para él, era nuevo, era raro, y le hacía incluso sentir incómodo. Pero lo que Harry le había mostrado era demasiado para no quererlo aceptar, para no tratar de hacerlo al menos.

—¿Y si nunca llegas a conseguirlo?

Y Draco no supo qué contestar.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si me lo agradeceréis o no según acaba el capítulo. ¡Ups!
> 
> Hasta el miércoles.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi


	28. Capítulo 27

  
Harry no aceptó la propuesta de Draco, no podía.

El hecho de que Draco no supiera si llegaría a tener un sentimiento similar al de Harry le mataba, y llevaba muchos años negándose demasiadas cosas.

Aquel fue el primer acto para consigo mismo que se permitió. Había aceptado que dejaría salir todo lo que había en su corazón para que el contrato se rompiera. No podía asegurarlo pero casi estaba convencido que si no hubiera sido por él, aún estaría encadenado.

Le agradecía a Draco muchas cosas, y una de ellas, aunque fuera duro era el hecho de que se hubiera enamorado de él. Dudaba que lo hubieran conseguido de otro modo.

  
Siempre, siempre le estaría agradecido. Pero entrar en una relación en la que él había estado en desventaja desde el principio, no le parecía sano.

Se merecía algo mejor, algo mejor que un quizás llegaré a amarte.

Sin embargo, su vida no había cambiado mucho. Seguía volcado en su trabajo, no tenía ningún contrato que hiciera que su culo fuera de otra persona. Pero su vida, la básica, la que había mantenido siempre, era idéntica.

Curiosamente, pensó que muchas cosas cambiarían una vez fuera “libre”.

En esos meses, había visto a Draco, y su corazón sufría un pequeño apretón cada vez que ocurría. Le echaba de menos, sencillamente, echaba de menos lo que habían vivido.

Pero Draco no se lo puso difícil, tal y como se lo había prometido. Y no se permitió la desilusión de que fuera así. Él mismo lo había pedido, no podía quejarse.

Solo era un desengaño amoroso, podía lidiar con ello, sin embargo le estaba costando más que hacerse a la idea de que tenía un dueño.

O quizás fuera solo algo nuevo.

Hermione había tratado una vez más de meterse en su vida, pero esta vez la había sabido mantener al margen. Y su amiga, por una vez, tuvo que aceptarlo.

  
Habían tenido una dura conversación, a solas, donde Hermione le recriminó lo que había hecho por ella. Cuando se desahogó, solo pudo darle las gracias, porque aunque había sufrido al sentirse culpable de todo lo que había pasado su amigo, le había salvado la vida.

Harry le señaló que, los tres, se habían salvado continuamente los unos a los otros. Y que si tuviera que volver a hacerlo, lo haría.

Que los sacrificios que uno hace por los que ama, son solo decisión del que los realiza.

Y Harry le agradeció ser tan entrometida como siempre, porque de otro modo, no hubiera llegado al punto en el que estaba. Libre.

  
En ese punto, Hermione tuvo que claudicar, no podía obligar a Harry a algo menos de lo que ella misma creía que su amigo merecía, aunque insistiera en que Draco era una buena opción para él.

Lo que Draco había hecho por él era mucho, y Harry no era desagradecido. Pero, por una vez pensó en él, y no en lo que le debía a nadie. Y ante ese argumento, Hermione solo pudo callar.

  
En los últimos meses realmente no había notado el yugo en su cuello, con Draco no había sido así desde que Harry aceptó darse. Darse entero.

Ahora, libre, eso no había cambiado. Sentía una extraña paz que ya había conocido antes, y sí, de la mano de Draco.

Le echaría de menos, pero tenía un nuevo camino delante de él. Y este le mostró a una persona que siempre había estado allí y a Harry le había gustado.

  
Murphy había aceptado que Harry solo quería su amistad, sin embargo, y eso era algo que Harry sabía, los sentimientos no pueden romperse tan fácilmente.

Seguía con un buen historial en el trabajo, la rabia, los actos “suicidas” habían bajado mucho. El auror analítico, práctico y por primera vez razonable en cuanto a sí mismo, se estaba ganando un nuevo puesto entre sus compañeros.

Solía salir con ellos algunos fines de semana, algunas copas que él seguía prefiriendo sin alcohol.

Murphy le pasó una botellita con zumo de calabaza cuando volvió de la barra riéndose amistosamente de él.

Harry sonrió, le gustaba. Cuando le besó lo hizo de verdad, lo hizo con profundidad. Y Murphy se lo devolvió encantado.

  
Se besaron tanto que a Harry le dolía la boca, pero le gustaba, como Murphy se agarraba a él, como se frotaba cuando parecía no tener suficiente.

Nunca había tenido eso, esa simplicidad de una atracción, de que no fuera solo sexual, de que la otra persona le gustara.

Un rostro de ojos grises y cabello rubio quiso aparecer, Harry lo apartó. No, no se iba a hacer eso a sí mismo. Se lo había prometido.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Harry, Murphy era todo labios rojos e hinchados. Manos acariciándole y queriendo quitarle los pantalones.

Harry se rió, y le dejó hacerlo. Murphy se la chupó delante de la chimenea, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de ir a la habitación.

Su primera relación, libre, de mutuo acuerdo, fue sobre su viejo sofá. Y se sintió bien, se sintió bien desear a otra persona, mimarla, atenderla como él nunca había podido hacerlo.

Se sintió bien cuando Murphy se quedó en su casa, y cuando a la mañana siguiente le despertó con un café oscuro y caliente. Ronda nueva de besos y la sonrisa más brillante y emocionada que había visto nunca.

  
Harry vivía por primera vez una relación de igual a igual, de mutuo acuerdo y que iba a trascender las barreras de lo meramente sexual.

o0o

Draco tuvo que aceptar el no de Harry, tuvo que dar un paso atrás y retirarse.

Tuvo que ver como Harry no volvió nunca a él, como una relación incipiente, la primera conocida del héroe del mundo mágico, ahora su marido, saltaba por todos lados.

Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de algo que no podía ser para él, porque Harry tenía razón, porque no era justo para él.

Una revista de cotilleos sobre su mesa, y unas imágenes de dos aurores besándose. Dudaba que a Harry le gustara mucho que esas fotos existieran, pero parecía tan feliz que Draco se debatía.

Entre alegrarse por él o sentirse mezquino por lo que él no había conseguido darle, darse, sentir.

Había tratado de volver a su normalidad, llevaba haciéndolo años. Pero la puerta que se abría para Harry no se había abierto para él.

Se daba cuenta que se encontraba en un callejón al que él mismo se había llevado. Evitando dar más de lo que él quería, dejando todo en relaciones de dominación, para las que era buenísimo, sí. Pero que cerraba en cuanto las cosas se ponían serias.

Había sido arrinconado contra esa pared por Harry, y había resultado insuficiente, un sentimiento con el que no sabía lidiar.

La frustración era algo que creía haber superado, y se daba cuenta que solo había saltado sobre ella. De uno en otro, sus relaciones sentimentales nunca funcionaban, podría llamarlas como quisiera, pero quizás fuera hora de afrontar que tenía un problema con el amor, con el compromiso y con las relaciones de pareja.

El ejemplo de Harry era inspirador, pero él nunca se había cerrado al amor, solo no lo había podido disfrutar; Draco le había cerrado las puertas, como una limitación, como algo que no casaría nunca con él. Algo para los demás, un punto débil.

Se alegraría diciendo que a esa conclusión había llegado él solito, pero no, le costó un montón de galeones, y una charla con una bruja viejísima pero sonriente.

—¿Por qué el amor te volvería débil, Draco?

  
—Porque no lo puedo controlar.

  
—¿Qué sentimiento te provoca la falta de control?

  
—Miedo.

La brujilla sonrió y asintió, Draco supo que eso le iba a costar muchos más galeones y una parte de sí mismo. Pero quería intentarlo, había estado atado por propia voluntad a unas ideas que al final le estaban haciendo daño.

Draco también quería ser libre aunque eso supusiera perder el control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El seis de enero aquí es día de Reyes Magos, cargaditos de regalos si has sido bueno, si no, carbón.
> 
> He sido buena y me están esperando en Hogwarts, ¡¡por fin he recibido mi carta!!
> 
> Nos vemos en el callejón Diagon que tengo muchas cosas que comprar.
> 
> Hasta el viernes.
> 
> Besitos.
> 
> Shimi.


	29. Capítulo 28

Paolo había comprado el tiramisú favorito de Blaise de vuelta de sus clases del máster en negocios que estaba cursando en la Universidad Mágica de Roma.

El piso en el que vivían era algo con lo que Paolo jamás hubiera podido soñar, y ya no era por lo lujoso, por lo céntrico o por los metros cuadrados, sino porque lo consideraba su hogar. Desde el momento en el que vio a Blaise, aún sin saber que era el jefe de la empresa en la que acababa de entrar a trabajar, le dejó impresionado.

Cuando le mostró un mundo nuevo, para el que no sabía que había nacido, hizo que todo en su vida cambiara. Y cambió para bien, aunque fuera algo que no pudiera contarle a su madre, ni a ninguno de sus amigos de la Universidad.

Llevaban tres años juntos, y habían pasado por muchas cosas. Muchas que fueron lo mejor y lo peor para Paolo, y sin dudar lo repetiría.

La puerta encantada para solo abrirse para él y Blaise, le facilitó la entrada sin tener que soltar el postre.

Desde el interior llegaban las voces de Blaise y su invitado.

Le había avisado pocas horas antes de que esa noche no cenarían solos. Levitó el tiramisú a la cocina y se dirigió al salón.

Draco Malfoy era un hombre elegante y atractivo, y le sorprendió que en aquella ocasión no llevara a su propio sumiso.

Harry era bastante impresionante, a Blaise le gustaba verlo con otros, y Paolo lo disfrutaba, le encantaba satisfacer a su amo en todo. Pero reconocía que con Harry, disfrutó muchísimo, más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Y Blaise se dio cuenta, por eso le sorprendió cuando le dijo que su amigo Draco iría esa noche a cenar, ambos habían acordado que nunca intimarían con alguien que pusiera incómodo a su pareja.

Harry había incomodado a Blaise.

Pero en esta ocasión Draco estaba solo, se acercó a Blaise para besarle, y extendió su mano a la manera inglesa. Draco se la tomó y le sonrió sincero.

—¡Qué gusto volver a verte!—Le apenaba que su pareja no mantuviera ningún lazo con su pasado, sabía que había cosas en él de las que no quería hablar, y que este hombre en concreto traía muchos recuerdos que Blaise trataba de ocultar.

Colin.

Aún era doloroso para Paolo, lo descubrió un año después de comenzar esa nueva y extraña relación.

Él era de vivir el momento, y los momentos con Blaise eran sublimes, pero había escuchado más de una vez ese nombre. Y la duda y la curiosidad le llevó a un punto que odió descubrir. Uno que le hizo tanto daño que no quiso volver a ver a Blaise por meses.

Aceptaba la relación sexual pautada, con tantas reglas, con tantos protocolos, pero Paolo estaba empezando a darle también su corazón, y él no era más que un remedo de un antiguo amor. Una copia para tapar su dolor.

Hubiera podido acabar todo allí, lo sabía, le había gustado conocer ese otro lado, sí, creía en lo que Blaise le había enseñado.

Pero le había dolido tanto ser solo un remplazo que dudaba que pudiera haber algo más entre ellos, como Blaise quería, no. Una cosa era cederle el control de su vida sexual, y otra su identidad. Eso no estaba bien.

Ahora le miraba y se alegraba de haberlo podido superar, de haberle dado una oportunidad cuando llegó a su casa llorando y destrozado. Cuando le confesó todo lo que había llegado a sentir por él, como un recuerdo no era más importante que él, que Paolo.

Como él le necesitaba más de lo que Paolo parecía necesitarle a él.

Un bonito drama con su madre alucinando desde la cocina.

Y no se habían equivocado, porque se complementaban, porque a pesar de lamer el suelo que pisaba Blaise si él lo pedía, el camino era mutuo, nunca se sintió más apreciado, querido y respetado en ninguna de sus relaciones anteriores.

Sabía que eso podría ser algo solo sexual, Blaise se lo había mostrado en otras ocasiones con otras personas, pero lo que ellos tenían era otra cosa.

La cena fue agradable, pero como siempre, el lugar que más le gustaba a Paolo era el regazo de Blaise, saber que podía ser consentido, aún siendo un adulto completamente funcional; minado, cuidado, y azotado si se portaba mal.

—Me gustaría mucho saber cómo conseguís llegar a un equilibrio—preguntó Draco, y había sinceridad en su voz.

Blaise besó su pelo rizado, y aunque no le viera notó su sonrisa.

—Nos respetamos—contestó Paolo, porque sabía que la pregunta estaba dirigida a él—. Discutimos como cualquier otra pareja—alzó los ojos para mirar los ojos oscuros de su pareja, brillantes—De hecho, discutimos mucho, pero sabemos donde está el límite, y nunca nos hemos aprovechado de él.

Draco le miraba, y aunque parecía comprender lo que Paolo decía, algo le faltaba.

—No es fácil—intervino Blaise—. Sobre todo para mí, controlar mi parte dominante es complicado. Pero merece la pena.

  
Draco asintió, pero Paolo sabía que era muy complicado explicar algo que ni siquiera se llegaba a entender bien. Si a él le hubieran explicado aquello, si lo hubiera visto desde fuera creería que él estaba sometido a cualquier deseo que Blaise tuviera, que era una relación desigual. Y sin embargo, estaba bien compartimentada.

No negaba que una parte de su lado sumiso siempre estaba dispuesta a salir, así como la de Blaise. Pero en ningún caso él era la parte doblegada de los dos, Blaise, le había demostrado hasta que punto era capaz de doblarse a su gusto, a sus deseos y necesidades. Le había demostrado muchas cosas para saber que lo que ambos tenían aunque no fuera perfecto, estaba funcionando.

Probaron el postre, sabía delicioso, aunque no era el preferido de Paolo.

Cuando Draco se marchó, Blaise le besó, de un modo tierno, como agradeciéndole, muchas veces lo hacía, un beso de “me alegro de tenerte en mi vida”.

—Date una ducha, yo me encargo de recoger—le pidió, y Paolo después de un largo día en la Universidad agradeció el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo.

Pero en ningún momento se vistió después de secarse, caminó desnudo hasta la larga y robusta mesa del comedor, donde Blaise le esperaba.

Subió a ella, Blaise le volvió a besar. La visita de su amigo parecía haberle afectado, y Paolo le transmitió todo el amor que sentía por él, para que no lo dudara nunca.

Cuando Blaise le tumbó, Paolo abrió bien sus piernas para recibir el tiramisú sobre su cuerpo, que era como a su pareja le gustaba de verdad comer aquel postre.

Su cuerpo fue un plato vivo por donde Blaise fue devorando el dulce, hasta acabar por su pene hinchado que necesitaba de sus atenciones con urgencia.

  
No se contuvo lo más mínimo cuando se corrió en la boca de Blaise. Le había dicho tantas veces como la combinación del postre y su semen eran su sabor favorito, que siempre se lo daba.

Después de aquello, sus cuerpos acababan manchados al refregarse entre ellos cuando Blaise le acababa follando sobre la mesa. El tiramisú no era su sabor favorito, pero sin duda sí el postre ideal para acabar una noche.

  
Lavados, saciados y juntos en la cama. Blaise lo abrazó por detrás, en su postura favorita para dormir.

  
—Te quiero—le susurró al oído, Paolo estaba entrando tanto en el sueño que solo pudo hacer un pequeño ruido similar a un y yo a ti.

o0o

Draco dejó al día siguiente Roma, podía comprender la envidia que Harry había sentido de la unión d/s entre aquellos dos. Era tan fuerte que era imposible no apreciarla.

Sin embargo, él no lo había necesitado, ahora quería conocer un poco más qué era lo que los hacía funcionar, qué era el equilibrio del que hablaban.

  
Se fue sabiendo que él no lo había sentido nunca, incluso con Harry no era capaz de ver eso que ellos trasmitían.

Dudaba que pudiera compararse, porque lo que él veía era un culmen, algo que sinceramente no le hubiera creído a Blaise si se lo hubiera solo explicado con palabras.

Pero sentía que no había palabras, explicaciones ni comparaciones. Que era algo que se escapaba a todo aquello, y que debía dejar de intentar comprenderlo.

Solo no cerrarse a vivirlo, si en algún momento llegaba la ocasión.

Era una promesa que se hacía a sí mismo.

Londres le recibió igual de gris que siempre, no le extrañaba que Blaise prefiriera la calidez italiana.

Desde que había comenzado la terapia no había vuelto a ir a su club habitual, no le había contado todo a la psicomaga, pero podía aplicar bastante bien todo lo explicado a su hábito sexual habitual.

Sabía que era complicado encontrar allí lo que buscaba, pero era el lugar donde mejor se sentía, más que en una cena formal con un mago que solo conocía su parte pública.

El eterno pequeño antifaz negro fue colocado, una copa servida para él, y saludó a viejos conocidos.

Le gustaba el lugar, no cabía duda, quizás no fuera ese día, quizás no fuera con nadie de allí, pero estaba dispuesto, y eso era algo que no había estado nunca.

De hecho, no fue esa noche, sino algunas después mientras disfrutaba de las atenciones inocentes de un grupo de sumisos, cuando le vio.

  
No mentiría si dijera que había tratado de evitar su eterno prototipo, ni de quererlo ver aparecer. Por eso, cuando lo hizo solo pudo sonreír.

Lo vio hablar con algunas personas, de un modo familiar.

Él no le había visto aún a él, pero Draco solo tenía ojos para su persona, no vestía la indumentaria estándar de un sumiso, pero lo era. Algunos amos le acariciaron con gentileza.

Draco no se movió, pero acariciaba el pelo de uno de los sumiso a sus pies, era agradable. Fue entonces cuando él le vio, cuando le reconoció y cuando Harry le sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está nevando aquí, hace frío y me da una pena horrible que esta historia se acaba.
> 
> Aún me queda una pequeña escena final que escribir, un último momento con estos dos.
> 
> Buen fin de semana.
> 
> Hasta el lunes.
> 
> Besos
> 
> Shimi


	30. Capítulo 29

Harry había pensado, quizás demasiado inocentemente, que él tenía una hoja en blanco delante de él. Pero el pasado, bueno o malo, no se podía borrar tan fácilmente.

Eso fue lo que pensó que le pasaba cuando comenzó a tener algunas desavenencias con Murphy. No es que no disfrutara con él, lo hacía, pero sentía que faltaba algo. Al principio lo achacó a que solía ser la parte pasiva de la relación sexual, no es que no disfrutara de este tipo de sexo, era bueno, era bastante bueno.

Pero no llegaba a complacerlo del todo, por suerte su pareja no tenía problemas con un poco de versatilidad, y aún así, Harry no estaba del todo satisfecho, y comenzó a preocuparle, ¿cómo era que fuera de la cama se entendían mejor que dentro?

Pero no iba a sacrificar una relación sana por un oscuro pasado. Se lo dijo tantas veces que casi se lo creyó.

La primera vez que le pidió que fuera un poco más rudo, Murphy lo hizo, pero hasta él se daba cuenta de que solo lo hacía por complacerle, que no se sentía a gusto con ello, y ambos se frustraron con el resultado.  
Harry lo olvidó, trató de hacerlo, de disfrutar de todo lo bueno que tenía.

  
Y funcionó.

Por un tiempo.

  
Pensaba que no podría sentirse peor de lo que lo había hecho durante esos 15 años, 16, se corrigió, se equivocaba, se equivocaba mucho.

De hecho, se había equivocado en muchas cosas.

En pensar que podría poner su vida a cero, en obviar algo que aunque no era del todo de su agrado, quizás por la forma, pero que sí había algo en el fondo que sí le gustaba.

Lo había arrancado de su vida, sin tan siquiera pensarlo.

Meses después hizo algo que jamás creyó que haría, entró en uno de los clubs que alguno de sus amos, no llegaba a recordar cuál, le había llevado alguna vez.

El camuflaje absurdo del ridículo y pequeño antifaz negro, desde ese nuevo lado, le hizo hasta sentir seguro.

Pudo aguantar dentro diez minutos, salió y vomitó todo en un callejón.

Su método valía una mierda, pero es que Harry de sutilezas entendía poco.

Tantas imágenes, tantos recuerdos, y una persona que hacía demasiado tiempo que esperaba de algún modo encontrar, pero que no estaba.

Dos semanas después, volvió.

Estuvo una hora.

No estar en el lado de los que andaban desnudos siendo usados por unos y por otros, le daba otra visión del asunto.

Una que nunca había tenido, una que no tenía que ver con ser privado de su libertad. Vio los juegos, algunos inocuos, otros más agresivos. Vio hombres y mujeres disfrutando de ambos lados.

Y por una vez en su vida lo vio como lo que era, y se sintió defraudado.

No era más que una práctica sexual, quizás un estilo de vida para otros, pero básicamente todos los que estaban allí disfrutaban. Quizás otros estuvieran ansiosos, desesperados, o incluso aburridos.

Siguió volviendo, manteniéndose en un segundo plano. Los había mirones, como él. Pero a pesar de aquello, atraía algunas miradas. Tanto de dominantes como sumisos.

Ninguna de aquellas noches apareció nadie conocido, en ningún lado vio a Draco, las pocas veces que se habían encontrado en el Ministerio habían sido saludos cordiales, y si Draco había querido hacer alguna tentativa de acercamiento, Harry no lo había visto.

Pensó que quizás en este ambiente fuera complicado no coincidir, pero el lugar no era uno frecuentado por el rubio.

Una pequeña decepción, y una parte de alivio.

Harry necesitaba vivir aquello solo, a su ritmo, reconociendo las cosas que le gustaban, las que rechazaba. Porque con Draco era complicado distinguir donde empezaban sus gustos, y donde la necesidad adquirida de complacerle.

Comenzó a reconocerse cosas, a darse cuenta de cuál era aquella cara oculta, la que nadie le había obligado a crear, la que era suya y que tenía muchas cosas en común con el sumiso que alguna vez fue.

Allí no había nombres, al menos, no reales. Pero encontró afinidad con varias personas, dos hombres, dominantes, que siempre le saludaban cuando Harry llegaba.

Se había mantenido en un perfil neutral, los observaba a todos, disfrutaba con algunas imágenes, tanto de amos como de sumisos. Pero se sentía atraído mucho más por esos dos hombres que aleccionaban a sumisos mirándole a él.

El lugar favorito de Harry era la barra, le daba la seguridad del que está haciendo algo más que mirar.

Su gusto por el alcohol no había cambiado. Sus bebidas siempre sin alcohol le daban la tranquilidad de poder analizarlo todo.

Uno de ellos se acercó junto con un sumiso, prácticamente desnudo. Harry los observó, él siempre había sido el que iba desnudo para el disfrute de los demás. Pero el hombre que adoptaba el rol de sumiso, se veía feliz, orgulloso, como si vistiera el traje más caro y hermoso.

Harry sonrió.

—¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros a una habitación?—le preguntó el dominante—. Puedes solo mirar si quieres.

Harry les miró, lo pensó, estaba a punto de rechazar la invitación, y entonces se preguntó a sí mismo que para qué estaba allí.

Fue su primera sesión desde fuera, desde un punto que nunca había tenido, un espectador de cerca. Un consumidor de un tipo de práctica que había realizado, siempre pensó, que obligado por las circunstancias. Ahora no había contrato, no había obligación, solo eran prácticas que le excitaban como nada en aquellos meses de “libertad”.

Apreció las maneras del dominante, y la entrega del dominado. Ninguno le obligó a nada, pero Harry acabó masturbándose mirándoles y como ellos disfrutaban de que Harry lo hiciera.

Semana tras semana, Harry fue abriéndose a sí mismo, cada día le echaba más de menos. Probó con unos y con otros, para descubrir que prefería mucho más a los que eran del tipo de Draco, duros pero educados, cariñosos pero que podían arrancarte hasta las lágrimas de placer.

Harry pudo ser sumiso sin pertenecerle a nadie.

Nunca creyó que aceptar esa parte de sí mismo le conllevaría tanta paz. Pero así fue, no tenía que negar lo que había disfrutado en ese tiempo, no tenía que ocultarlo como una debilidad, como algo que le había ganado nadie.

Ni siquiera Draco.

Era suyo, era bueno, y era libre de usarlo como quisiera.

Dejó de esperarle, dejó de compararle.

Y fue entonces cuando apareció, como si no quisiera que Harry le olvidara. Por eso cuando le vio, sonrió.

* * *

  
Draco se acercó a Harry, por los gestos que había visto, era alguien que estaba yendo de manera habitual.

  
Ambos estaban en la barra, miró la bebida de Harry, sin alcohol, por su puesto. Draco le miró, se le veía bien, muy bien.

Después de la celebración de la boda, Harry le había pedido tiempo. Tiempo para poder normalizar las cosas entre ambos, Draco sabía que solo quería huir de él.

Lo aceptó, la promesa que le daba era demasiado pobre en comparación a lo que ofrecía Harry, era un mal trato, y él como un negociante nato lo sabía.

—¿Sueles venir?—le preguntó, ya que ambos se habían quedado mucho tiempo en silencio.

—Desde hace unos meses.

Draco asintió.

—Yo antes era más asiduo, es un lugar agradable.

—Sí, lo es—contestó Harry, mirando dentro de su vaso.

—¿Qué tal estás?—Porque aquello era lo que realmente quería preguntarle, desde hacía mucho.

Harry le miró, observándole más bien. Draco tenía ganas de quitarle la máscara, de quitársela él mismo. Y lo cierto era que no era únicamente aquella que les obligaban a tener allí.

Le habían mirado en tantas circunstancias, y sin embargo aquella era distinta, aquella era nueva.

—Bien, ahora estoy bien.

Draco sonrió, no pudo evitarlo y le acarició la mano. Recordaba su tacto, y Harry se lo permitió. Se podían decir muchas cosas con los ojos, con una sonrisa. También podía hacerlo con una caricia, pequeña. Casi algo tímida para venir de alguien como Draco, de aquello que habían sido juntos.

  
—Te he echado de menos.—Porque era la verdad, la más dura verdad que había dicho nunca. Le había echado de menos, y había tenido que respetarlo. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Cuando le vio con ese otro auror, se alegro por Harry, y se entristeció por él mismo.

Draco tenía tanto autocontrol sobre sí mismo, que ni siquiera se había permitido alguna vez sentir celos, nadie le llegaba tan hondo. Que los hubiera sentido, como identificó en varias ocasiones, por Harry ya no le sorprendía.

—Yo también—le contestó Harry, y sintió una pedrada en el estómago. ¿Eso era lo que decían Blaise y Paolo? ¿Eso que no se puede explicar?  
Porque eso le tenía sonriendo y sudando frío al mismo tiempo.

  
—¿Estás con alguien de aquí?—preguntó algo que casi no quería saber, pero debía saber—¿Con tu compañero auror?

  
Harry negó ambas veces sin apartar su mirada, y sin Draco quitar su mano de la suya, aún le acariciaba.

  
Antes fue una pedrada, ahora sentía como si pudiera respirar mejor. Como si no hubiera respirado en muchos minutos.

Definitivamente, estaba afectado.

  
—¿Y tú?—preguntó Harry—¿Tienes a alguien?

Draco sonrió, era difícil tener a otro cuando solo quieres a uno.

—Nadie.

  
La música era suave bajo los verdaderos sonidos del lugar, de las parejas, de los susurros, algún gemido, algún golpe sobre la piel desnuda de algún sumiso. Esa era la banda sonora de aquel club, tenue, envolvente. Pero ellos no los escuchaban en ese diálogo tan pequeño, pero que decía mucho.

Decían cuánto se habían echado de menos y cómo no se habían buscado.

Como a Draco le daba miedo soltarle la mano a Harry y que este se fuera. Como a Harry le daba miedo sentir y no volver a sentir lo mismo.

—Yo…

—Yo…

Dijeron ambos a la vez, una suave risa, y se acercaron un poco más.

—Vámonos de aquí—dijo Draco, no quería tener aquella conversación allí, no quería estar ni un segundo más allí si podía estar con Harry.

  
Harry se soltó de su mano, de su caricia. Draco sintió las garras del miedo, ese que había dejado entrar a su vida.

Pero Harry no se separó, solo asintió. Con un accio no verbal tomó su abrigo, Draco hizo lo mismo y los dos salieron del club.

El aire era frío, pero eso no le afectó a Draco. Le afectaba el hombre que estaba a su lado, que subía el cuello de su propio abrigo para protegerse. Ambos habían sacado los antifaces de sus rostros viéndose bien por primera vez esa noche.

  
—Harry, necesito contarte muchas cosas, quiero explicarte muchas cosas.

  
—En casa, vamos a casa.

  
Eran pocas palabras, pero eran las palabras que llevaba meses queriendo oír.

No necesitó más, le tomó por la cintura, recordando su cuerpo, grande y cálido. Harry apoyándose en él, en un gesto confiado.

Draco los desapareció inmediatamente llevándolos a su casa, al salón de su casa, donde no le soltó. No podía, no quería, Harry tampoco apartó sus manos de él.

Estaban tan cerca, olía tan a Harry, se sentía tan bien volverlo a tener así. Notaba como en ese abrazo se sostenían ambos. Draco no recordaba la última vez que se había dejado sostener por otra persona.

  
Pero poco a poco se fueron soltando, Draco lo hizo un poco a regañadientes.

Draco no tuvo que señalarle el asiento, como Harry había dicho, estaban en casa.

Después de acomodarse, ambos volvieron a uno de esos silencios expectantes.

—Tengo miedo.—Eso salió de su boca, Draco Malfoy, el maestro del control, lo había dejado a un lado, y la verdad era que sí que acojonaba abrirse a otra persona así.

—¿De qué?—preguntó Harry.

—De ti, de mí, de lo que somos juntos y de echarlo a perder. De dejarme sentir todo lo que siento por ti.

  
—A mí también me da miedo.

—¿Demasiado miedo junto?—se rió. Harry asintió.

  
—Pero se siente bien no ser el único.

—No estábamos preparados—continuó Draco—. Yo no estaba preparado y entiendo que no era justo para ti.

—Yo tampoco lo estaba, he necesitado tiempo para entender y aceptar algunas cosas sobre mí mismo.

—¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado?—preguntó realmente curioso. Harry se reclinó hacia atrás en su sillón.

—¿No decías que tenías cosas que contarme? Tú primero.

No había cambiado lo más mínimo, Harry no cedía ni un milímetro, y eso le hizo sentir de una cierta forma bien. Harry seguía siendo fuerte, y era algo que Draco necesitaba también.

—Hay una bruja como de unos 1000 años que me está sacando los cuartos para llegar a comprender que tengo miedo al compromiso.

—Eso te lo podría haber dicho yo por una cena.—Se rió Harry—Es broma, lo comprendo. Pero no te tenía por alguien que recurriera a ayuda externa.

—Créeme, yo tampoco. Pero eso es una de las cosas que he tenido que cambiar para afrontar las cosas.

—Hermione estaría orgullosa de ti.

—Te la recomiendo, yo creo que se baña en galeones de los que saca la energía para seguir viviendo, quizás tenga sangre de dragón.

Estaba divagando, se inclinó hacia delante.

—La cosa es que me cuesta ceder el control—continuó Draco, Harry levantó sus cejas pero no dijo nada, él se lo agradeció—. Cuando nuestra relación consistía en que yo te cuidaba a ti, en que de un modo yo estaba siempre al mando. Todo iba bien.

Harry asintió.

—Ahora estamos casados y ni siquiera me lo planteé, lo volvería a hacer, no lo dudes.—Harry asintió, estaba claro que quería que Draco le dijera todo lo que quería decirle—La cuestión es que nunca me he dado el lujo de entregar nada, de estar en una relación de verdad. Cuando se complican, yo salgo de ellas. Todo el tema de la dominación/sumisión me lo ha permitido por muchos años.

  
—¿Ya no?—apuntó Harry.

—No, ya no. Contigo no es suficiente. Contigo quiero más.

Harry suspiró, y de nuevo Draco sentía que no tocaba pie. Daba igual lo que hubiera hablado de ello, los escenarios posibles que él hubiera planificado. Harry estaba allí, y podría rechazarle de plano.

  
—¿Qué quieres conmigo?—preguntó Harry. Esa era la pregunta.

—Todo.

—¿Qué es todo?

—Una relación contigo.

—¿Más que amigos?—Esa se la había ganado, le había insistido tanto en que la base de cualquier relación que pudieran tener era la amistad y el respeto, que que Harry lo preguntara no era una sorpresa. Aunque sí, seguía pensando muy parecido.

—Más que amigos, ¿tú qué opinas?

Harry no contestó inmediatamente. Acariciaba los brazos de sillón, la piel era suave, Draco lo sabía, pero sus nervios estaban de punta y su famoso autocontrol estaba al límite.

—Yo te quiero como amo.

Draco no era la respuesta que había esperado, no era la que deseaba. No pudo evitar mirar al suelo, estaba tratando de recomponerse.

  
—Intenté tener una relación normal, al principio fue bien, muy bien—continuó Harry. Parecía que ahora sí era su turno de hablar y contarle cosas que en el fondo Draco no sabía si quería escuchar.

  
Draco se obligó a mirarle y escucharle, era lo mínimo.

—Pero no funcionó, llevo 15 años, ya 16—sonrió—16 años dividido. Y cuando he querido volver a ser yo, ya no lo era. Soy alguien distinto, y tengo deseos distintos.

—Entiendo.

—No, no lo creo—le cortó Harry—. Odiaba y amaba ser usado, Draco. No te puedes hacer una idea, y cuando fui libre me sentí vacío, equivocado en tantos momentos. Soy sumiso, y soy libre, y me gustan esas relaciones, me gusta obedecer y ser libre de decir “se acabó”.

Draco no abrió la boca, esos celos tan estúpidos que desarrollaba por Harry sabían a mierda. Claro que los había descubierto con esos que le habían acariciado en el club.

—Es lo que soy, me gusta, lo acepto y me gustaría poder volver a tener esa relación contigo.

  
¿Podía hacerlo? Desde luego deseaba volver a estar con Harry, del modo que fuera. Pero hasta a él, que no había dado ni media en una relación le olía a que aquello, de ese modo, iba a acabar con él.

  
—Me gustaría decirte que sí, una parte de mí quiere volver a tenerte como sumiso. Has sido el mejor, de verdad, el mejor sumiso que he tenido en mi vida.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron contentos.

—Pero—dijo Harry.

—Pero yo quiero más, y no es algo que vaya a ser capaz de controlar. Se ha abierto la puerta—el gesto de sus manos abriendo una puerta metafórica estaba de más, aún así lo hizo—Y ya no puedo cerrarla.

Harry asintió.

—Me gustaría intentarlo, dejando esa puerta abierta—dijo Harry.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Casi acaba sobre Harry de lo rápido que se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¿Hay algún protocolo para esto? Quiero decir, esto es nuevo para mí, como se pasa de un lado al otro.

—¿De una sesión a una relación?

—Sí—contestó Harry.

—Ni idea, me imagino que algo similar a lo que hacíamos antes. Esto es terreno virgen para mí.

Harry se acercó también hacia él, hacia delante, casi tocándose si quisieran.

—¿Quieres que probemos?

  
Draco lo mandó todo a la mierda, agarró a Harry y tiró de él hasta que lo levantó y lo hizo sentarse sobre él.

—Claro que quiero.

El peso de Harry sobre sus piernas, su cuerpo cálido, sus manos sobre sus hombros y su sonrisa, todo era lo que necesitaba.

—Habrá nuevas reglas—dijo Harry.

Draco asintió, pero estaba tan contento y mentiría si no dijera que le podía pedir un riñón, que a ese punto se lo daría.

—Hay algo que quiero modificar—continuó Harry.

—Es un nuevo acuerdo, me parece bien.

—Los besos.

Draco miró automáticamente sus labios, Harry se oponía a ellos, aunque aún recordaba el que le había dado al volver de casa de los Weasley. Se los acarició, expectante.

—Ya no son uno de mis límites.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Pero Harry solo bufó, recordaba lo que odiaba tantas preguntas, pero Draco era un animal de costumbres al fin y al cabo.

Fue Harry el que le besó a él, y Draco el que se lo devolvió con gusto, con muchísimo gusto.

  
Hay acuerdos que se cierran con firmas, otros con anillos, otros con un beso. Ellos los habían cerrado de muchas maneras.

Y esa noche de reencuentros firmaron una y otra vez esa nueva etapa de su relación, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de qué significaba, de cómo lo harían, de si serían capaces de llegar a un equilibrio.

Pero esa noche les dio igual, no se hicieron promesas, ni se juraron amor. Pero cuando Harry confió de nuevo su cuerpo y su alma a Draco, este lo tomó como el regalo que siempre fue Harry.

Harry se fue después de desayunar, lo tomarían con calma. No tenían prisas, no había ninguna prisa ya.

Draco miró las vistas de su apartamento, se había prometido estar más en casa, disfrutar del hogar que había elegido para él.

No, no hacía un día luminoso, en realidad llovía como si se fuera a caer el mundo, sonrió, apoyó la frente en el cristal de la ventana sin poder dejar de reír.

¿Era eso? ¿Era así como ocurría? Draco solo siguió sonriendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, hoy no es lunes, es sábado y la nieve me llega hasta las rodillas.
> 
> Y qué mejor que cuando en tu región te quedas bloqueado por la nieve, pues un maratón final de Amo. Jajajaja.
> 
> Mañana el último capítulo, me duele el corazoncito.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Shimi


	31. Capítulo 30

**Epílogo**

Harry sentía como le quemaban las piernas, estaban tan estiradas, pero podía aguantar un poco más.

El golpe contra sus nalgas llegó duro, como habían llegados todos los que Draco le había dado.

Le escocía la piel, pero a la vez le excitaba sobremanera. Harry prefería una fusta a un látigo, y Draco usaba muy rara vez estos últimos sobre su piel.

Le conocía, Draco le conocía a veces mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía. Y entregarse a él, completamente, sin restricciones más que las que ellos mismos habían pactado era lo más liberador que Harry había vivido nunca.

¿Cómo dándole todo el control sobre uno mismo a otro podía sentirse tan bien, tan libre?

Harry no era un gran conocedor de la psique humana, pero entendía que ceder el control, pautado, con confianza era dejar de preocuparse por un rato de todo. Y todo, a esas alturas era mucho.

Había pasado un año, un año desde la mañana que se fue de la casa de Draco, desde que habían desayunado juntos después de una noche intensa.

No, no se habían jurado amor eterno como en esas películas de amor muggle.

Harry le había besado tanto que los labios de ambos habían quedado completamente inflamados. No, no sabían cómo iba a resultar ese nuevo acuerdo, no sabían un montón de cosas. Pero las fueron descubriendo juntos.

Harry había entrado en un nuevo programa como auror que le permitiría ascender. No era algo que se hubiera planteado en el pasado, él no necesitaba más, y de hecho difícilmente podía controlarse a sí mismo.

Eso había cambiado, era capaz de controlarse porque su vida tenía otras vías por las que drenaba parte de aquel poder.

Un modo tan placentero como doloroso.

Su culo abierto, cruzado de líneas que Draco le estaba dejando a golpe de fustazos daba buena cuenta.

Su pene estaba atado, con un dilatador en su uretra que había sido lubricada a conciencia por un esmerado Draco. Colgado como más le gustaba a Harry, expuesto, y abierto para que Draco pudiera hacerle cuánto deseara.

Un fustazo en su ano mojado y fruncido le arrancó un gemido de dolor y placer pero que quedó amortiguado por la bola de goma que tenía en su boca sujetada por una correa. No había ningún tipo de control sobre la saliva que era incapaz de retener.

Sus manos alzadas y atadas y entre ellas un pulsador que avisaba a Draco cuando era demasiado. Jamás lo dejó sin opciones, nunca, Harry siempre era su prioridad.

Sintió como el mango romo de la fusta era introducido por su ano, profundo. Draco lo dejó allí.

Lo giró, en suspensión, Harry le miró, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el esfuerzo, su pecho desnudo hasta llegar a sus clásicos pantalones oscuros de los que asomaba un pene hinchado.

Se acarició ante sus ojos, haciendo que Harry lo deseara con locura. Sabía que en esos momentos podría ser recompensado o solo torturado un poco más. A Harry le gustaban las dos opciones.

  
Las había disfrutado todas durante ese año.

El equilibrio no había sido tan difícil de conseguir como ambos habían pensado, más bien se había dado de un modo bastante natural.

  
Draco no era una persona de mañanas, y eso que madrugaba incluso más que Harry, su humor era oscuro y siniestro a esas horas de la mañana. Según pasaban las horas iba mejorando. Pero Harry siempre tenía opciones para mejorar su humor.

Otras veces solo lo mandaba a volar, y no pasaba nada.

Hermione parecía como si hubiera ganado la lotería, y parecía que comenzaba a tomarle el relevo a su suegra. Un nuevo Weasley venía en camino y su amiga había decidido que el conocimiento y su estudio eran algo que le había satisfecho durante mucho tiempo.

Pero presentó una solicitud para el departamento de Leyes Mágicas, se había sentido más viva haciendo algo por lo que creía, que almacenando información interesante en su vasto cerebro.

Ron y George habían abierto su primera tienda de Sortilegios Weasley en París.

Ron y Draco no serían nunca los mejores amigos, pero apreciaban a sus respectivas parejas lo suficiente para llevarse bastante bien.

La idea de París fue de Draco, y sorprendentemente Ron le escuchó.

Harry descubrió en una larga y complicada charla con Ron, que él sí había descubierto sus gustos, pero que nunca imaginó la oscura verdad que se escondía tras ellos.

Su amigo vio, pagó y calló muchos años, y el sentimiento de culpa fue algo con lo que tuvo que lidiar. Sin embargo, para Harry estaba bien, todo lo que había ocurrido los había llevado a ese punto, el punto en el que ahora estaban todos.

A su manera, sus amigos, su familia no le habían dejado solo en ningún momento, y Harry supo que jamás volvería a guardarse algún problema si podía contar con ellos.

  
Habían estado cenando con ellos la noche anterior, y Draco le había sorprendido con la noticia de que en breve sus padres volvería a Londres unos días.

  
Draco le había dejado claro que sus padres jamás se atreverían a mirarle ni tan si quiera mal. Harry lo dudaba y necesitaba drenar energía o podría destrozar cualquier salón de Malfoy Manor, o quizás toda la construcción.

—Lo estás haciendo tan bien.—Harry elevó sus ojos del pene duro y apetitosos de Draco a sus ojos, era incómodo pero Draco quería que le mirara.

Dio un suave roce a la fusta que Harry tenía clavada, todo su interior vibró por el movimiento.

  
Draco le sacó la bola de la boca, y Harry la cerró instintivamente, moviendo suavemente la mandíbula. Pero la mano de Draco se la apretó, volviéndosela a abrir para meter su miembro rudamente en ella.

Así es como le gustaba a Harry, y como le gustaba a Draco. Harry casi no tenía control sobre su cuerpo colgado. Era Draco el que lo usaba a su antojo meciéndolo tirando de las cuerdas.

Draco hechizó la fusta que comenzó a entrar y salir de él penetrándolo.

Harry lo había aceptado, había aceptado quién era y qué le gustaba; una bruja menuda y de edad incalculable fue muchas veces el canal por el que puso en palabras muchas de sus vivencias.

Nunca las había verbalizado, solo se repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

Soñaba con ellas, era su vida, no conocía otra y él creía que nada le había afectado en el transcurso de los años.

Desde su infancia no deseada con los Dursley, su papel de héroe sacrificable, y el sentimiento de culpa de haber disfrutado con su mayor enemigo, Harry se lo vomitó todo. Jamás imagino que haría algo como eso, que confiaría en alguien a quien contarle toda su mierda.

Ni siquiera Draco conocía tanto de él, pero sin él, jamás hubiera dado ese paso.

Ambos reían al imaginar que la bruja compraba algún tipo de poción ultra mega cara a costa de pobres desgraciados que dejaban sus fortunas en ella. Sin embargo, siempre mereció la pena, cada uno de los galeones mereció la pena.

Aún las noches eran difíciles para Harry, se negaba a drogarse a base de poción de sueño sin sueños, jamás lo había hecho. Voldemort volvía a él, hombres sin rostro, su primo, los fantasmas de sus seres queridos muertos. Una vida dura, pero su vida. Y cuando despertaba allí siempre estaba Draco para abrazarle, para besarle sin preguntar nada.

Harry pasaba casi todo su tiempo libre en la bonita, y llena de buenos recuerdos, casa de Draco. La suya era tan oscura, tan triste que a veces solo pensó en dejarla y buscarse otro lugar.

Pero quizás ya lo hubiera encontrado, con Draco.

Sintió como completamente relleno de él se iba cuando con un suave pero firme tirón, Draco le masturbaba con el dilatador de su pene. Cuando lo sacó, se corrió.

Y recogió en su boca su semen cálido y espeso.

Agotado, saciado, y aún en suspenso, Harry sonrió.

Suficientemente drenado, ampliamente satisfecho, inmensamente feliz.

**o0o**

  
Draco descolgó con suavidad el cuerpo de Harry, lo desató procurando ser gentil con las marcas que quedaban en su cuerpo. Harry seguía siendo duro, pero con él podía ser blando, y aceptaba todas sus atenciones.

Nunca olvidaba los cuidados posteriores, porque le gustaba, porque les hacían bien a los dos. Porque restablecía lo que fuera que ellos tuvieran.

Un año juntos de este nuevo modo, dos desde que lo encontró.

Harry había cambiado su mundo en muchos aspectos, y a la vez, le había dejado seguir tal y como estaba.

De eso se trataba. Ahora comprendía que lo que no se puede explicar es porque para cada persona es de un modo, y aquel era el de ellos dos.

Acarició el pelo de Harry mojado por el sudor, por sus propios flujos. Le besó, y fue correspondido.

Ambos caminaron hasta una inmensa bañera que Draco encargó, una donde cabían de sobra los dos. Donde alternaban cuidados, caricias y risas.

Sí, podría ahogarse en aquella bañera, casi lo comprobaron una vez.

—¿A qué hora tenemos que estar mañana?—preguntó Harry.

Parecía que el encuentro con sus padres era algo que le ponía realmente tenso.

—No tienes por qué ir—volvió a decirle, se lo había propuesto porque Harry era parte de su vida. Y porque aunar ambas para él era importante. Pero no a costa de hacerle pasar un mal rato.

—Claro que voy a ir.

—Pero…

Harry se giró para besarle, gracias a lo más sagrado Harry había reconsiderado los besos. No había cosa que más le gustara a Draco que recibirlos y darlos siempre que quisiera.

—No es por tus padres, allí fue donde sellé el contrato.

Draco no lo sabía, nunca le preguntaba nada de ese pasado a Harry, era suyo para ocultarlo o compartirlo cuando él quisiera.

—Ahora sí que no quiero que vayas, los citaré en cualquier otro lugar.

—No.—El tono firme de Harry era claro—Necesito ir, quiero enfrentarme a ello. Y prefiero hacerlo contigo.

Draco tenía a Harry contra su pecho sentado en la bañera, por lo que solo si giraba el rostro le vería.

Lo hizo, le giró el rostro, sus ojos verdes tenían aquellas sombras.

—Está bien. A las doce.

Harry asintió, e hizo que Draco le abrazara, lo que hizo sin ningún tipo de problema.

Draco y Harry se aparecieron conjuntamente en uno de los jardines de Malfoy Menor, Draco había pensado una y otra vez cuál sería el mejor lugar para aparecerse.

La propiedad ya era completamente suya, y le dejaría entrar a cualquier lugar desde el exterior, sentía que los jardines, tan frondosos en esa época del año, serían el lugar más neutral para ambos.

Harry lo miró, era complicado que aquel bonito macizo de rosas eternamente blancas pudiera recordarle a Harry algún momento del pasado. Habían sido destruidas por un grupo de carroñeros aburridos.

Cuando la propiedad había pasado a las manos de Draco, fue uno de los primeros lugares en reconstruir. Aquello era parte de su niñez, un recuerdo inmaculado de lo bueno que podía ser su hogar.

—Gracias.

Draco solo sonrió, se alegraba de haber acertado. Pero los ojos verdes pasaron de las bonitas flores a la silueta recortada de la mansión. Era grande, era hermosa y era apabullante. Generaciones de Malfoy queriendo dejar claro su poder.

Notó como Harry levantaba el mentón, el auror suicida había desaparecido en todos aquellos meses juntos, pero sabía reconocer sus estados. Sí, Harry podría enfrentar cualquier peligro sin temblar, pero Draco estaba allí para hacerlo junto a él.

Tomó su mano, y solo sintió el frío de la de Harry en su palma, y como la apretó con cariño.

Solo uno puede vencer a sus propios fantasmas, pero de la mano de alguien que daría lo que fuera por ti, se hacía mucho mejor.

Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada lateral, donde un porche acristalado de un inocente blanco creaba una sensación más dulce a las toneladas de piedra oscura con la que estaba construida la mansión.

El porche estaba vacío, pero un elfo apareció para indicarle al dueño dónde se encontraba su visita.

Era curioso como eran ahora sus padres los visitantes y él el dueño oficial, aunque él solo fuera en contadísimas ocasiones.

Había costado una cantidad nada deleznable reconstruirla, el paso de Voldemort y todos sus seguidores había drenado un legado familiar, el paso posterior del Ministerio tampoco había hecho un gran favor a la mansión.

Siempre le había llamado la atención la cantidad de salones, habitaciones y estancias para una familia que solía tener un único hijo desde hacía muchísimas generaciones.

Pero entendía que todo era una disposición orquestada para impresionar, apretó un poco más la mano de Harry cuando fueron adentrándose a las zonas más profundas de la mansión.

Sus padres, sin embargo, habían elegido una estancia prácticamente nueva, ninguno de los Malfoy se sentían bien en los viejos salones mancillados.

—Padre, madre—saludó formalmente Draco.

Extremadamente elegantes, sentía una extraña combinación al verlos. Añoranza y recelo, los quería, pero también mantenía una distancia afectiva hacia ellos. Y en esos términos, quizás tensos para otros, era como ellos se relacionaban.

Nada que ver con el calor desbordante que había sentido en las relaciones de la rama Weasley.

Su padre le estrechó la mano, y su madre colocó la mejilla para ser besada. Ambos miraron a Harry con una clara muestra de recelo pero que supieron esconder rápidamente.

—Señor Potter, un placer volver a verle.

Draco sabía que no era solo la casa, Harry aunque había hablado a favor de su familia en sus juicios, no olvidaba quién había sido Lucius Malfoy.

—El placer es mutuo—contestó formalmente Harry.

Para Draco era como mezclar dos Draco en un solo momento, ninguno era completamente él, y sí tenía de los dos.

El tiempo, como solía decirse, curaba las heridas, y las que pudo haber entre Harry y su padre, fue saltada en esos años. Una velada tranquila y excesivamente formal para los gustos de Harry, pasaron mucho más plácidamente de lo que Draco había imaginado.

La capacidad de Harry para adaptarse era digna de crédito, y de nuevo, Draco, le admiraba.

Después de un almuerzo, algunos negocios que la familia tenía en el extranjero, y recuerdos de familiares a los que sus padres visitaban asiduamente, ellos se despidieron.

Draco había hecho un duro sacrificio cuando la vida de sus padres estaba en juego, quizás no fue del modo más sabio, pero sin duda, volvería a hacerlo. Ellos eran su familia, y el amor era real, a su manera, arcaico, un tanto rígido, pero amor al fin y al cabo.

  
—¿Listo para irnos?—le preguntó a Harry, sintiendo que se había quitado su propio peso de encima.

—No, hay algo que aún quiero ver.

Draco pensó que Harry necesitaba recorrer los lugares de su pasado, y por él estaba bien, si era lo que necesitaba.

—Claro.

—Quiero ver tu habitación, la que usabas en aquella época.

Draco le miró asombrado, no eran las mazmorras, ni el salón donde su amiga fue torturada.

Draco había abandonado aquella habitación cuando se convirtió en el nuevo señor Malfoy.

Pero no le negaría nada de lo que quisiera Harry, le guió por más pasillos y salones colocados como si nadie hubiera abandonado aquel lugar.

Harry fue quien tomó su mano en aquella ocasión, sintió la tensión cuando llegaron a uno de los lugares que Harry reconocía, tenían que cruzarlo para llegar a su habitación. Y Harry solo asintió.

A través de viejos fantasmas para ambos avanzaron hasta las habitaciones que alguna vez Draco utilizó.

No estaba tal y como él la usaba cuando iba a la escuela, pero aún quedaban objetos identificables.

Los colores verdes y plata la delataban, algunos viejos libros, el escritorio donde pasó noches estudiando intentando evadirse de lo que ocurría en su hogar.

Draco la recorrió recordando su viejo pasado, no sabría decir quién tenía más demonios allí encerrado de los dos.

Harry se soltó e inspeccionó cada objeto, cada mueble, y le sonrió.

Podía incluir a Harry en sus recuerdos de aquel lugar, desde luego lo hacían mucho mejor. Y no negaría que allí también había pensado mucho en él, quizás no en los términos actuales, pero se había llevado mucho de su tiempo mental en su adolescencia.

Cuando Harry se tumbó en la cama, Draco entendió un poco de sus intenciones.

Se sentó a su lado, y le besó.

—¿Algún nuevo fetiche?

Harry sonrió, y se colocó sobre Draco, no, no le parecía nada mal el método para matar los malos recuerdos que proponía Harry.

  
Juntos hacían una buena combinación, no tenía que ser exacta a la de nadie más, podrían estar casados, podrían hacer muchas cosas similares a otros, pero aquello que tenían era único, de ellos dos, y para Draco estaba bien, estaba francamente bien.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia se lleva un poquito de mí, aunque todas lo hacen de algún modo.
> 
> Ha sido un año muy complicado para mí, y se avecina seguir siéndolo, escribir es un buen drenaje, una manera de poner el foco en otra cosa y disfrutar con ello.
> 
> Si la situación te supera a veces, lee, pero te animo a que te atrevas a escribir, de verdad te lo recomiendo.
> 
> Gracias por acompañarme capítulo a capítulo, para mí fue un placer.
> 
> Y como siempre, nos vemos en otras historias.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


End file.
